The perfect year
by Billiondollerprincess
Summary: Stephanie McMahon wanted her senior year to be perfect, but with a new english teacher what would happen to that year?
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie McMahon awoke with her alarm clock going off, she groaned and smacked it off before turning over and burying her head under the blankets to get a few more moments sleep. She was just drifting off to sleep when she remembered that today was the first day of her senior year at Greenwich high. She squealed a little before throwing the blankets off and running into her bathroom for a shower. Once she was done with that she walked into her walk-in closet and picked out the perfect outfit, which consisted of tight black skinny jeans, and a white tank top, covered with a black vest. She grabbed her heels and slipped them on before looking herself over in the mirror. After touching up her lip gloss she deemed herself gorgeous and grabbed her purse and binder before walking out of the room.

She walked down the stairs and into her kitchen where she saw her mom and brother sitting at the table eating breakfast while chatting about school. "Hi mom, good morning moocher." She said referring to her brother who was home from college at the moment since his school was under some kind of strike.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you want some pancakes?" Linda asked smiling up at her daughter from her seat.

"No thanks,"

"And by the way before you leave looking like a hooker," Shane said dodging the blow Stephanie was aiming at him, "You might want to note that this is your last year of true freedom."

"What is that supposed to mean? Besides you look pretty free right now."

"Nope, today is going to my first day working with dad. He said if I wanted to be at home while my school is closed I needed to make my own money because he wasn't giving me any."

"That's right, daddy has to save it all for his little princess, it really sucks to be you Shaners."

"Whatever," He said rolling his eyes at his baby sister. He didn't understand how someone so small could be so annoying sometimes.

Stephanie smiled at her brother and waved goodbye to both Shane and Linda before heading out the door and toward her car to go pick up her best friend.

She got into her car and drove to her best friend's house, well she couldn't really say best friend, she considered her more of a sister. They had known each other since preschool and had been friends ever since their first day. She stopped in front of the driveway and grabbed her phone to send a text message letting her know that she had arrived and was waiting, but just as she picked up her phone, Trish came running out of the house. She climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door. As Stephanie drove away from the house she looked at her friend and noticed the pissed expression on her face.

"What's with the face?"

"Nothing," Trish said glaring at her hands.

"Come on Trish, I'm your best friend you have to tell me. Besides we're supposed to be happy today, it's the first day of our senior year, one more year and we can blow this town."

"It's just my mom and dad, they have done nothing but bitch at me all morning and last night too."

"Why? Because we went out last night?"

"That and the fact that I didn't want to go to Melissa's stupid party tonight."

"Oh, don't they understand why you aren't speaking to her?"

"No, everything is always my fault. Perfect Melissa never does anything wrong."

"Well if you want to move in with me, I promise not to let my parents catch you living in my closet." Stephanie laughed.

"Gee thanks Steph, not even giving me a bed."

"Well you can share mine if you really want to pitch a fit over it."

Trish laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"Kind of my job." Stephanie said as she pulled into a spot next to a black Toyota. "So are you as excited as I am for English today? Mr. Gonzales all year."

"Oh god don't remind me, he still hates us from last year. It's like get over it already dude."

"I know right? Talk about living in the past. We can just snag the seats in the back, kick any juniors out."

"Very true." Trish said getting out of the car.

Together they walked into the school, taking deep breaths as they walked in. Finally they were seniors and nothing was going to stop them this year. It was going to be the best year of their lives, they had already made a pact saying as much. They walked toward their first class together, and stopped for a moment outside the door.

"At least we have each other yeah?"

"Of course," Trish said wrapping her arm around Stephanie's arm. "He can't like fail us on purpose or something can he?"

"Yeah right, my dad knows the kind of grades I get, if I said something he would probably own the school by the end of the day."

Trish laughed as they walked into the room together. "Very true,"

Stephanie braced herself to see the teacher that had disliked both her and Trish since the beginning of last year when he had had his house trashed by some seniors, he had of course blamed them because his favorite student Kurt Angle had told him that it had been their idea in the first place.

What she wasn't prepared to see however, was a tall guy in jeans and a nice shirt with shoulder length blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. She glanced at his backside and felt a blush build up in her cheeks. Just then he turned around and smiled at both her and Trish.

That was when she felt her knees go weak and her heart accelerate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have my first students arrived?" Paul Levesque asked as he turned and saw the two girls standing in the doorway.

Trish, who was looking at Stephanie after she had seen how gorgeous this man was, realized that she was not going to say anything. "Yeah, are you new here?" She asked turning back to him.

"Yeah, my first day, I got pretty lucky, I only just moved to town last week."

"Where from if you don't mind me asking."

"New Hampshire actually."

"That's cool, well good luck or whatever."

"Thanks, you ladies can go ahead and find some seats."

Trish grabbed Stephanie's arm and that pulled her out of the trance-like state she had been in. She shook her head and followed Trish toward a table in the front of the room. They sat down and started getting their things out and ready for class to start.

"Did I look as stupid just standing there and staring as I think I did?" Stephanie asked mortified at the impression she had probably given him.

"Well you did look kind of stupid, but I think you're cute enough to pull it off." Trish laughed.

"Oh ha, ha, ha. He probably thinks I am retarded or something."

"Well I guess you will just have to give him a better impression then."

"Like how?" Stephanie asked as they continued their whispered conversation as the other students filed into the room.

"Since when do you two sit up front?" Beth Phoenix asked giving the two girls a dirty look.

"Since we decided we wanted to, now move along Phoenix," Trish replied snottily not even dignifying her with a dirty look.

Beth rolled her eyes and went to reserve a table for her and her best friend Natalya. Stephanie and Trish rolled their eyes at each other and smirked. "Do you really think we have to put up with their crap again this year?"

"Just another year in high school doll." Trish replied.

Just then Eve Torres and Kelly Blank walked up to them. "Hey girls I thought we were sitting in the back?"

"Well that was before we got the new teacher, he is so hot I just have to have a good view." Stephanie said smiling and nudging Trish in the ribs to shut her up as she had started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kelly asked and she and Eve grabbed the table directly behind them.

"Nothing, but you should have seen Steph when we walked into the room."

"Shut up Trish," Stephanie said blushing a little.

"I'll tell you guys later," Trish whispered as she turned around.

"Attention everyone," Paul called as the final bell rang and he shut the door. "As you might have noticed I am not Mr. Gonzales but…"

"Sir, where is he anyway?"

"Well I was just going to get to my point," Paul said with an easy smile. "I actually just moved to town and applied and they said they had an immediate opening for an English teacher because they had one that decided to take over the more advanced class."

"That sucks, I liked him a lot."

"Well maybe when you get to know me, and I get to know you guys as well, we will get along just fine. What was your name?"

"Daniel Bryon sir."

"What a loser," Stephanie said in a whisper to Trish, "How can you miss that jerk?"

"I will mark you as present then," Paul said with a small chuckle.

"So let me go ahead and take the roll and then we can get started on our work for the day." Paul called out each name and marked them all present; he then set it aside and sat down on the front of his desk.

"Well before we get started on today's lesson, I just wanted to really go over some things like how I grade and what I expect from your work in general. Then we can take some time to get to know each other a little bit better."

"The first thing I want everyone to know is that I think that I am a fairly easy guy to get along with, and I am always willing to discuss something with you on a one-on-one level if need be. I do offer make up work and exams if you are absent for a reason that I find appropriate."

"What do you mean by appropriate?" Stephanie asked with a raise of her hand.

"Well, like maybe you were sick or had a family emergency, something to that nature. If you skipped class because you had to go and see the new twilight movie or something, I won't let you make up any work."

"How would you know you aren't being lied to sir?" Daniel asked.

"Well I have my ways," Paul said with a wink and a laugh.

"So let's move on to the getting to know each other part of our morning. My name is Mr. Levesque, I would love to have you guys call me by my first name, but it isn't allowed by the administration. I'm 23 years old and this is my first time teaching on my own, but I think we have an awesome group so far, so it should be a successful one for the both of us. If there is anything you would like to know, please feel free to ask me." Paul finished with a soft smile.

"Yes," Paul asked looking at Trish who had raised her hand.

"Are you married?"

"Wow that is pretty personal," Paul laughed, "But, no I am single."

Trish nudged Stephanie in the ribs and smirked at her to which Stephanie glared at her. "Cool, always fun to be single or whatever."

"Yeah let the fun times roll. So let's go ahead and move on, why don't we start with you ladies." Paul said turning to Stephanie and Trish.

Trish stood up and turned toward him, "My name is Trish and this is my senior year, as everyone but the teacher knows. Not really sure what else to say, so I am going to let my best friend take over from here." Trish smiled before sitting down.

Stephanie stood up and glared at Trish once again before turning her full attention to Paul. "Um… my name is Stephanie and this is also my senior year, super excited to be leaving for college at the end of next summer, and I guess that's it."

"Come on now ladies, how about I ask you a couple of questions is that okay?"

"Yeah sure…I guess." Stephanie stammered blushing a little bit again. He was just so hot she couldn't help herself from the feelings growing in her stomach.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be eighteen in September."

"Exciting stuff, um….favorite food?"

"Italian for sure, from that probably pizza or pasta."

"Mine too," Paul smiled. "Go ahead and have a seat, thanks for sharing." He smiled at her again before turning to the next person. He wondered why he was getting a nervous feeling in his stomach every time she smiled at him like that. He shook it off, blaming it on being new at the school, new in town, and new to teaching in general.

Once the rest of the class had introduced themselves, Paul had just enough time to pass around a stack of books and to let them know they needed to read the first three chapters before tomorrow's class as they would have an assignment on them. The bell rang and he dismissed the class and went to sit at his desk. He had an hour break before his next class so he was going to try to plan out an agenda for the rest of the week.

"Um…Mr. Levesque?"

"Yeah?" Paul asked looking up from his work.

"I had a question about the book." Stephanie said softly.

"Oh, what about it, Stephanie right?" He asked while at the same time thinking that she had was a gorgeous girl. He shook that thought away, after telling himself that she was only seventeen.

"I love the book, read it a few times. I was actually just wondering if there was going to be an essay on it for tomorrow."

Paul gave her an easy smile. "It's one of my favorite books, glad to hear someone else enjoys it as well, not everyone loves the classics."

"Yeah, I just think it's really kind of romantic in a way."

"Yeah that's why I like it too, even though the people involved aren't on par with Romeo and Juliette or something."

"Right, well anyway I have to get to my next class."

Stephanie was just to the door when he called her name. She turned around slowly and looked at him. "Just wanted to let you know that there is one that is going to be homework for the weekend, did you already have one or something?"

"No, I don't recycle my work or anything," She laughed, "Just wanted to get a little bit of a head start because I tend to over analyze things, and I want plenty of time to make it perfect."

"Well I am sure that it will turn out great. You enjoy the book, that usually helps the writing process come a little easier."

"Very true, Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"Yeah, have a great day Stephanie."

She smiled and turned to walk out of the room. He watched her go and when the door closed he wondered to himself why he couldn't get her out of his mind. She had a beautiful smile, and a great laugh, she even seemed to have a similar interest in books so far.

"She's only seventeen Levesque, get a grip on yourself." He said to himself before going back to his agenda.

But somehow her smiling face appeared in his mind anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Paul was laying in bed wide awake, he had, had the strangest dream last night that he had been out on a date with Stephanie. He sat up and slapped his alarm off as it sounded a few moments later. "Get a grip on yourself," He said as he climbed out of bed to head toward the shower. He didn't know what was going on inside his head; he had never had this happen before, when he had started his career, he had been a teacher's assistant and while he had found a few girls attractive, he hadn't thought twice about them. Stephanie seemed to be something else entirely though, and he just couldn't figure out why.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was just getting out of the shower herself, she walked into the closet and tried to find the perfect outfit. Somehow, even more than she wanted to make the boys in her school drool, she wanted her new English teacher to notice her. She didn't quite know why, he was really hot sure, but he would never be interested in her. She was only seventeen after all. Maybe next month when she was eighteen, but no, she stopped her thoughts there, he would still be her teacher, why would he want a high schooler.

"Hey girl," Trish said as she climbed into the car.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, but I finally get to go car shopping next weekend."

"Finally, your parents were being so strict about that."

"I know, I mean everyone totals a car at some point, it's almost like a right of passage." Trish laughed.

"I haven't totaled mine yet,"

"Yeah well…you're weird or something."

"Gee thanks best friend." Stephanie laughed as they pulled into the school parking lot.

Stephanie zoomed into the spot beside a large black truck, and turned it off. She checked her makeup before getting out of her car and noticed, as she slammed the door shut, who was climbing out of the truck.

"Hey Mr. Levesque."

"Ladies," Paul said as he walked by, not wanting to really focus too much attention on Stephanie.

Trish and Stephanie started walking behind him but then saw their friends up ahead and ran to catch up to them, where they were standing a few cars ahead. Paul watched as they ran past, his eyes zeroing in on the short skirt that Stephanie was wearing. He shook his head and continued to his classroom.

"Hey ladies," Stephanie said as she and Trish stopped in front of the little blue Toyota that belonged to Kelly.

"Hey guys, you look great like always."

"Thanks, you guys too," Trish added.

Stephanie was about to ask about the homework that was due from the history class they all had together when she saw Paul walk by. He smiled at her briefly as he saw her looking at him and her face turned three different shades of red. Trish glanced over to see why Stephanie was being so quiet, since it normally never happened, and chuckled softly as she saw her friend's face and then the reason for the sudden color of it.

"Maybe you should do him dirty all ready."

Stephanie blushed again and stomped on Trish's foot. "Shut up, he's our teacher."

"Yeah, but clearly you have the hots for him, do you need to run home and change your panties?"

Stephanie blushed again and then turned and walked away. She heard Trish and the rest of their friends behind her as she made her way into the school and to her locker. She grabbed the book that she would need for class and made her way to English. She couldn't believe that her friends could be so mean, well she could because she would do the same to them if the roles were reversed, but it still annoyed the hell out of her. Especially, because they seemed to think it was funny to do it in front of him.

She opened the door to the room and walked in, she smiled briefly at Paul as he looked up to see who had come into the room. She made her way to her desk and sat down, she thought about putting her bag in the chair next to her, so that Trish would know she didn't want to sit next to her, but she would probably knock it to the ground anyway. She sighed and placed it on the ground next to her chair and opened her binder to get the homework ready to hand in.

"I admire a girl that can be early, but you know you still have fifteen minutes before class starts."

Stephanie looked up and smiled again. "I know, but my friends were annoying me."

"I know the feeling; my friends are always giving me a hard time about being single. If you want to put glue on the seat or something, I'll look the other way." He laughed.

Stephanie laughed as well and uncrossed her legs briefly to cross them the other way. She reached behind her neck to pull her hair over one shoulder. "Thanks, but those kinds of things aren't my thing really."

Paul stared at her legs as she uncrossed and recrossed them, catching a brief glimpse of her hot pink panties before his eyes trailed up to her neck. He cleared his throat quickly to focus back to her words. "Yeah, I try to keep those days behind me too."

Stephanie laughed again and looked back down at her work as she heard the door open again. She looked up to see a few other people coming into the room now. She took her homework out and placed it on the corner of her desk, and got out a pen and a notebook to prepare to take the notes on the lecture he had said was on tap for the day.

Paul sat behind his desk, still looking at Stephanie every now and then. He didn't know what it was about her that he was attracted to, but he couldn't help himself. He had tried to stop thinking about her, and especially stop looking at her the way he was right now, because it made him feel like some kind of pervert. She was a high school student for Christ sake. He cleared his throat and looked back to his work, he was trying to organize some notes for the lecture he was going to give.

He noticed that the rest of the class had filed in as the final bell rang. He went to stand up, but realized that the front of his jeans were a little tight, again he felt a little bit like a pervert, he stayed seated and grabbed the roll from his binder.

"Morning everyone," He said.

They mumbled a good morning to him as well and a few gave him a strange look, probably wondering why he was still sitting at his desk. After he called role, he stood up, and collected the homework from everyone. He placed all of the papers on the corner of his desk, and then turned back to the class.

"Okay everyone, I trust that you read the chapter you were assigned last night?"

He got a few mumbled responses again. "Well I guess we will find out because I am going to choose a few of you and I thought it would be fun to maybe act out a few of the scenes before we start our lecture for the test this Friday."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked from the back of the room.

"Exactly what I said, now how about Stephanie, Beth, and Mike."

The four people in question walked to the front of the room. Stephanie was standing the closest to him with her book pressed lightly to her chest. "Please turn to the correct page, and Steph I want you to read Juliette for me, Cody, Romeo if you would, and Beth the nurse please."

About an hour later, Paul had finished the lecture and was handing out a questionnaire for the homework that evening. "Okay everyone, great job reviewing today, I am sure you will all do excellent Friday. Have a great rest of the day, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um…Mr. Levesque can I talk to you for a moment?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course, don't you have a class?"

"No, free period today, so I just have study hall on Wednesday."

"Okay, well come on up then."

Stephanie walked over to his desk and stood there for a moment quietly waiting for the rest of the class to leave. Once the last person had left and the door had been closed, she turned back to Paul. "So I was just wondering if I could get a few minutes of your time, to maybe look over my report."

"I'm sure it's perfect." Paul said smiling softly at her.

"I guess, I just want to make sure."

"Well give it here, I can give it a quick look for you."

"Thanks," Stephanie said handing it to him. As he looked it over she went and sat on the top of the table she sat at during class. She crossed her legs, but then thought better of it and uncrossed them, swinging them lightly backward and forward.

"This is actually really well written, there are just a couple of things that I would suggest you take another look at." Paul said sitting the paper down and looking at her. He stood up and picked the paper back up to walk over to her. He stood in front of her, and she stopped swinging her legs and took the paper from him.

"Like what?"

He sat down next to her so that he could see the paper as well. "Just the conclusion paragraph mainly, It needs an actual closing statement to it. The way it is written out now, it just kind of ends, but feels like it should continue, know what I mean?"

"Um…not really. What would be a better way to put it?"

"Well maybe something like this," Paul said getting up and walking over to his desk. He grabbed a spare bit of paper and a pencil and wrote out a closing sentence. Stephanie tilted her head a little looking at his backside before blushing a little and looking away toward the window.

Paul walked back over to her and handed the paper to her. "Add that ending to it and I think it is perfect."

"Um…shouldn't I come up with my own closing statement?"

"Well yeah, but you kind of did, I just changed a couple of words and rearranged what you said before." He smiled.

Stephanie hopped down from the desk and stumbled a bit, Paul reached out and caught her before she could fall on her butt and steadied her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him with her blue-grey eyes. He felt the sudden urge to lean down and kiss her so he started moving toward her, with his eyes on her lips.

Stephanie glanced down at his lips as his face moved closer to hers. He touched his lips gently to hers for a brief moment and then pulled away and released her. Stephanie opened her eyes, wondering where his lips had gone, she had barely tasted his lips before he was gone. She opened her eyes and then cleared her throat.

"Um…thanks, I better go." Stephanie said before grabbing her bag and running out of the room.

Paul stood there for a moment, staring at the place she had been standing. What had he been thinking? He had just kissed a student, and not just a student, a seventeen year old student. He took a deep breath and released it before walking back to his desk. He didn't know what he was going to do now, he didn't know if he should request a transfer of her out of his class, but he did know that he wasn't sure if he could go the entire year looking at and talking to her without what had just happened happening again.

Even worse, he wasn't sure if he didn't want it to happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Stephanie was sitting at the kitchen table at Trish's house waiting for her friend to come back down from her bedroom where she was getting her laptop. Trish came back into the room a few moments later and sat down next to Stephanie again. "Sorry, I was grabbing my speaker thing for my phone, so we could listen to the ipod."

"It's okay, I was just thinking about some things."

"What kind of things?" Trish asked as she sat her phone down after turning it to the ipod.

"It's nothing really."

Trish observed her friend for a moment, and then thought about the way she had been acting since that morning. "What's been up with you today Steph?"

"Nothing why?"

"Well you have been acting kind of strange since you had that talk with Mr. Levesque after first period this morning, did something happen."

"No, of course not. Why would you even ask that?" Stephanie asked not even looking at her friend.

"That just makes me think that something did even more, so spill! What happened? Did he tell you that your paper sucks, or maybe that you dress like a hooker?" Trish laughed.

"Trish shut up."

"Come on, just tell me. We are supposed to be the best of friends, practically family."

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone else, not even Kelly and Eve."

"Fine, I swear, now tell me." Trish said leaning forward to better hear the gossip she was about to receive.

"Well I was sitting on the table, and when I hopped down to leave I kind of stumbled and he caught me, and we had a moment." Stephanie blushed.

"What kind of moment? Did you feel that whole electricity through your veins kind of feeling?"

"Kind of yeah, and then he sort of leaned in and kissed me."

"What? Oh my god, he is so hot, what did you do? Did you kiss him back? What happened after?"

Stephanie was a little overwhelmed by Trish's questioning but she took a deep breath. "He is really hot, and I kissed him back, then when he pulled away I just said thanks for the help with the paper and kind of ran out."

"Oh my god, I don't even know what to say about this."

"Me either, but I really liked it, and it made me feel…"

"Hot?" Trish laughed.

Stephanie shoved her in the shoulder a little. "Shut up, but I really liked it and I think he did too, but now he is probably going to switch classes or something like that and never even look at me again."

"Steph you're gorgeous of course he did."

"Yeah but I'm in high school, and he's our teacher."

"Well I guess that you will find out what happens tomorrow or something."

"Yeah." Stephanie said as they both looked back down at their work.

Later that day Stephanie arrived home and walked into the living room to say hello to her parents before heading up to her room. She walked into the room and didn't see anyone, so she turned around and headed toward the kitchen. Again she didn't see anyone, but as she was turning to leave, she saw a note sitting in front of the sink. She walked over and grabbed it off the counter.

_Steph, _

_Your father and I had to leave for a few days, we left a message on your cell as well, and you didn't answer when we called earlier. It is for business and your father thought it would be a great learning experience for Shane so he came along. We left some money on the desk in your room for some food, if you feel like eating out. See you Sunday night sweetie, we will call to say goodnight later tonight. _

_Love Mom._

Stephanie tossed the note back to the counter and rolled her eyes. She then pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at the screen to see that she did in fact have a new message. She dialed the number for her voicemail and hit the key to delete the message as soon as it started already knowing it was from her mother. She then turned and headed back to the living room. She threw herself down on the couch and grabbed the remote to find something to watch.

She had just turned on a movie when the doorbell rang throughout the house. She sighed and stood up to go and answer the door. She got to the door and threw it open, wondering who it could possibly be and thinking it might be Trish or something. As she threw open the door she was shocked by who was on the other side.

"Um…hey." She said.

"Hi, I know this is probably really weird for you, but I think we should talk and I know school isn't the place for this conversation." Paul said standing on the porch awkwardly.

"Of course, um…come on in." Stephanie said stepping out of the way so that he could walk into the house.

He walked through the door, and stood behind her as she shut the door and turned around. "Follow me," She said leading him toward the living room.

She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off before sitting down on the edge of the couch. "You can sit." She said seeing him just standing in the entryway.

He sat down on the chair across from her, "Thanks,"

"No problem."

"So yeah about this morning…"

"It's okay, you didn't have to come all this way, we can just forget it, I wasn't going to tell anyone or anything." She said nervously.

"Well that's kind of a relief, I was a little worried you might tell your parents or something."

"You would have known if I did, my dad would have been there right away."

"Right," Paul said looking around the room like he was expecting her dad to jump out from behind the TV or something."

"They aren't home," Stephanie said watching him look around the room. "They and my brother left for the rest of the week on business and they won't be home until Sunday."

"Do they do that often?" He asked relaxing slightly.

"Yeah, my dad runs the whole company so you know."

"Right, so are we good here? I didn't want to have to switch you out of my class or something."

"Oh please don't do that," Stephanie said grabbing his arm, "Mr. Gonzales hates me and he would probably fail me on purpose, and then I won't get into college…"

Paul grabbed her hand to stop her rambling. "Relax Stephanie, I don't plan to do that. It wouldn't be fair to you, I was the one that made things uncomfortable."

"Right," Stephanie said ceasing her rambling and staring at his lips as electricity shot through her at his touch. She licked her lips slowly and swallowed wanting to lean forward and press her lips to his again.

Paul kept his hand on hers, which was still on his arm. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies again as he looked at her face. She had a gorgeous face, but he absolutely loved her blue eyes, which had just taken on a more grayish color. His eyes focused on her lips as she licked hers slowly and bit the bottom lip a bit.

He felt himself leaning toward her and before he knew what was happening he was kissing her again. Her lips tasted like strawberries and as she opened her mouth and let out a soft moan he pulled her closer, making her straddle his lap , as he let his tongue explore her hot mouth.

Stephanie moaned again she felt him pull her tighter against him, she straddled his lap, leaning up on her knees to gain some leverage, and leaned down, grabbing his hair and pulling his head closer if that was possible. She felt him grab at her hips and run his rand up her back slowly to grab at her long brown hair, pulling it gently. She pulled away when she felt the need for air and his lips moved to her neck. She sat herself more firmly against him, and felt him groan. She could feel him against her, and while he was sucking and licking her neck, she felt pleased that she could incite such a reaction out of him.

She pulled his head away by the hair and kissed his mouth again, running her tongue over his bottom lip for a moment before letting her tongue explore his mouth. She moaned again as she started grinding herself gently against him, feeling him getting more and more aroused by her actions. She felt him grab her hips again and pull away for a moment. She glanced into his hazel eyes, and saw the desire he felt for her and whispered just two words before he stood up, with her in his arms, she wrapped her legs around him and continued to kiss him.

"My bed."


	5. Chapter 5

Paul woke up the next morning and sighed. He was about to stretch his arms over his head and get up when he felt someone snuggle further into him. He furrowed his brow wondering what the hell he had done last night, and then a moment later everything from last night came flooding back to his mind. His eyes widened as he looked down and he saw Stephanie lying against him, still sleeping soundly. "What in the hell did I do?" He asked aloud of himself. He stayed still, not wanting to wake her up just yet as memories of the night before flashed before his eyes.

_Paul carried her up the stairs, keeping a strong hold on her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He didn't break the kiss until he had reached the top of the stairs. "Which room?" _

"_The one at the end of the hall." Stephanie moaned as she continued her assault on his neck._

_Paul walked down the hall and kicked the door further open. He walked into the room and gently laid her on the bed before leaning down and settling himself on top of her, between her legs. She wrapped her legs around him again as he leaned his head down and starting sucking and licking her neck again. She moaned as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and gyrated herself into him. He moaned as he reached down and undid the button on his pants. _

_Stephanie pushed her hands against his chest and he willingly flipped onto his back, bringing her with him, so that she was now sitting on top of him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He broke away from her lips for a moment to pull his shirt off, and then hers, tossing them both across the room. She pushed him back so that he was once again lying on his back. She then placed soft kisses from the bottom of his ear to his collarbone. _

_As her kisses moved lower, she slid herself slowly down his body as well. He grabbed her hair gently as she moved to the top of his pants. She reached up with her hands and undid the zipper and pulled them down. _

Paul shook the thoughts from his head as he felt her move against him. She opened her eyes a few moments later and smiled up at him. "Morning."

"Morning," Paul said looking back at the ceiling. A few moments later he looked at the clock and saw it was 6 in the morning. "I better go," He said getting up.

"Okay, um…should we talk about this?" Stephanie asked pulling the blankets further around herself as he got up from the bed to find his clothes.

He grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed. "Yeah probably." He said. He then walked over to her and leaned down a bit. "As wrong as this is, it just feels….right to me. I know that sounds so corny or whatever but we should definitely talk later okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie said.

Paul grabbed his bag and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She heard his car start a few minutes later and took a deep breath. It was still about an hour before she usually got up so she snuggled deeper into the blankets and closed her eyes. 

Paul pulled up in front of his house and saw another car sitting in the drive way. He furrowed his brow wondering who it could be. He got out of his car and started to walk toward his porch and door, it was then, as he got closer to the door, that he saw his ex-girlfriend sitting on the chair next to his living room window.

"What are you doing here?" He asked stopping in front of her.

She got up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you, since when do you get up before 7? I knocked and when no one answered I noticed there was no car and that you weren't home. I tried calling but you changed your number."

"Why wouldn't I change the number Brit? You broke up with me and took off with that guy to London."

"I know I hurt you Paul, that's what I want to talk about. Can I come in please?" She smiled. 

"I guess, I don't have to be at work for another hour." He said bypassing her and going to unlock the door. He held the door for her and allowed her to go in before him. She walked off toward the living room, knowing her way around already. He followed her in, shut the door, and walked into the living room after she did.

"So what do you want?" He asked sitting on the loveseat across from where she had chosen to sit on the couch.

"Like I said, I miss you baby, don't you miss me?" Brit asked looking at him and biting her lower lip a little knowing that he used to do whatever she wanted with a look like that on her face.

"I used to, still do sometimes." He said knowing it would do no good to lie about anything.

"We were so amazing together honey, Greg was a huge mistake."

"I could have told you that."

Brit looked down at her hands for a minute before looking back up into his eyes. "Can you give me another chance?"

"I don't know Brit. It broke my heart when you took off like that. You didn't even say goodbye, you just left a note on the fridge."

"I know it was wrong, it was the biggest mistake of my life to follow him to London."

"It would take a lot for me to trust you again, just let me think about it okay?" Paul said knowing that somewhere in his heart he still loved the woman in front of him.

"I can do that," Brit said.

"And another thing, I know we aren't together but I want to start out whatever this is fresh you know? So I slept with someone last night."

"That's why you weren't home? Someone you work with?" She asked looking down for a moment.

"Um….sort of." Paul said not wanting to reveal that it had been a student. "I have to start getting ready, but leave your number and I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay," Brit said grabbing the pad of paper sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She wrote her number on it before getting up.

Paul stood up as well and allowed her to hug him and press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Bye," He said as he walked her to the door. He watched her car pull away and turned back into the house to get ready for work.

He knew that he owed Stephanie some sort of explanation. He knew that he felt something for her, but she was a student, and the relationship would never work between them. With Brit, he knew that they could make it work without having to hide anything from the world. He wanted to try to give her another chance because he still loved her. He didn't know if he could trust her again but he wanted to try.

Stephanie pulled into the school next to Trish's red convertible and got out of the car. "Got it back huh?"

"Yeah finally huh?" Trish laughed.

"Well don't let them take it again." Stephanie laughed.

"Yeah says you, you are so lucky your parents don't do things like that to punish you."

"Only because they are never here to drive me around themselves."

"True." Trish said as they walked into the building.

Stephanie was anxious to get to English to see Paul. She had a free period today after class so she wanted to use it to talk to him about what had happened between them last night and this morning before he left. She had thought he would regret it, and not even stay the night, but when she had seen him still lying next to her the next morning her heart had done backflips. She wondered if he would have guessed it was only her second time having sex. Her heart accelerated as they came up to the door.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked realizing that Stephanie wasn't listening to her."

"Huh?"

"You're not even listening to me." Trish laughed. "I said that Phil Brooks asked me out this morning.

Stephanie stopped right outside the door and stopped Trish from entering the room. "Phil Brooks? The same guy that told us last year that we were cogs in the system and that we shouldn't be such sheep to popularity?"

"Yes," Trish laughed blushing slightly.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes, you know he is sexy."

Stephanie thought about it for a moment, "Yeah he is really hot huh?"

"Duh,"

"When are you guys going out?"

"Tomorrow night, can I get ready at your house?"

"Of course you can, my parents won't even be back until Sunday so I was going to ask if you would stay the next few days with me."

"You know I will. I have to ask my mom but she probably won't care. What about Shane?"

"He went with them so it's just me."

"And you didn't tell me this last night?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Girl you know that can never happen." Trish said walking into the class finally with Stephanie following behind her.

Stephanie glanced at Paul as she entered the room and continued to her seat. When she was halfway across the room when he looked up at her. She looked at him again and blushed, ducking her head a little. She sat down and proceeded to get her things out and ready for class.

"What is with the blush? You still mad crushing on Mr. Levesque?" Trish asked nudging Stephanie in the arm.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Stephanie said looking up at her friend.

"Yeah okay, whatever." Trish said as other people started flooding into the room as the final bell rung.

An hour later as class ended and the bell rang through the school everyone stood up and were rushing out of the room before they could be assigned another paper to write. Paul was sitting at his desk looking over the last of the papers so that he could hand them back the next morning. He had three more classes that day and he didn't want to be grading papers all night. He planned on calling and having a long conversation with Brit.

"Can we talk?" Stephanie asked walking up to his desk after everyone else had left the room.

"Sure," Paul said setting his pen down. He knew that they had to have this conversation before things could go any further, especially since he might have something with his ex-girlfriend.

"About last night," Stephanie said sitting on the edge of his desk where there weren't papers.

"Yeah, it was great, you were amazing." He started as she looked down at her hands blushing. He found her really sweet and endearing, but he had to remind himself once again she was a student, and not even eighteen yet.

"Thanks you too," she said. "So what exactly are we doing here?" She asked gesturing between them with her right hand.

Paul took a deep breath knowing that he was probably going to hurt her feelings with what he had to say. "Stephanie," He started placing his hand over hers for a moment before removing it as he felt his stomach do a 360. " As much as I enjoyed last night, it was wrong, you're only seventeen."

"Almost eighteen," She said softly.

"I know, but you're still my student and like I said it was wrong."

"But you said this morning that…"

"I know," Paul said interrupting her. "It was wrong of me to say that and lead you on like that."

"Lead me on? What are you…"

"Listen Steph, I really like you but we can't be together. I'm sorry for what happened last night, I don't regret it, but we can't be together."

"But you kissed me goodbye this morning and…" Stephanie said starting to feel her heart drop to her stomach.

"I know and it was wrong. As much as I like you, we can't be together, I'm sorry but we should just forget about last night and move on. Act like nothing happened and just go back to being teacher and student, a professional relationship okay?"

Stephanie felt the tears come to her eyes. "Is there someone else? I mean we…"

Paul placed a hand on hers again and pulled away a second later. "That's beside the point Stephanie, we can't be together, I'm seven years older than you and…"

"So there is someone else." She said that being all she heard as she stood up and grabbed her things.

"That's not important but yeah kind of. My ex came over this morning and we talked and…"

"Fine, whatever, I guess I was just stupid or something to think that I was more than a one night stand." She said running out of the room with tears spilling down her cheeks.

Paul stood to go after her, but thought better of it and sat back down. It would do her no good if he did that, and while he felt terrible that he had hurt her so much, it would be better for her in the long run. He felt disgusted with himself as he shoved the work away from him and placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply. What was he going to do now?

Stephanie ran down the halls and straight into the girls bathroom that was closest to where she had been. She noticed that there were a couple of younger girls in there already giving her weird looks as they saw she was crying. "Get out!" She screamed. They ran out not wanting to piss off a senior and Stephanie locked the door not wanting someone else to come in and disturb her.

She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid. She had, had sex with him; only for him to tell her the next morning that she was basically a booty call. He had another girl that was probably in love with if he was going to get back with her. She had never been more embarrassed in her life, how was she supposed to face him after this.

She heard a knock on the door and screamed out for them to go away and use another bathroom. They knocked again and this time she heard what was being said. "Steph? What's the matter? Let me in." Trish said.

Stephanie walked over and unlocked the door, letting her best friend in before slamming it shut and locking it again. "Is break over?"

"No, we still have another half hour, but I heard some freshman telling her friend that you kicked her and a few others out, and that you were crying to I came to see what happened. So what happened between the end of English and now?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Stephanie said sitting down on the little couch that was across from the door.

Trish sat down next to her and rubbed her back for a moment. "You know you can tell me anything, you're my best friend. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can make me 7 years older." Stephanie cried.

"Is this about that kiss or whatever with Mr. Levesque?"

"Well sort of." Stephanie said sniffling.

"What happened?" Trish asked scooting closer to her friend and wrapping her arm around her.

"He came to my house last night to apologize and so it wouldn't be awkward or whatever."

"Okay," Trish said still not seeing what was so wrong with her friend.

"Well we ended up…you know and…"

"Wait what?" Trish said in shock. "You had sex?"

"yeah, and this morning when he left he sort of kissed me goodbye and said he had to leave but that we could talk later during free period for me."

"Okay," Trish said still digesting the news that her best friend had, had sex with their teacher.

"Well I talked to him after class and he kind of blew me off and said he didn't want to lead me on, and that it was wrong and we would never work out, and that he was getting back with his ex." Stephanie said her face scrunching up in pain as she started crying toward the end of the sentence. She buried her head into her best friend's neck and cried harder.

Trish sat there for a moment digesting everything that Stephanie had said to her. Not only did their teacher go to her house and have sex with Stephanie, but then he had blown her off this morning like it was nothing but a booty call. Trish was getting angrier by the second, she hated when guys treated Stephanie like crap, Andrew had done the same thing last year. He had gotten Stephanie to have sex with him and then broken up with her a week later.

"Don't worry Steph we'll fix this okay? I'll stay with you the rest of the week like we planned earlier and besides homework and everything we can have a total girls week and pig out, and watch chick flicks and everything okay?"

"What about your date tomorrow? Please don't let me ruin it for you." Stephanie said crying even more at the thought of that.

"Don't worry about that, you're more important. I'll reschedule it for Sunday night or something okay?"

"If you're sure."

Trish sat there with her friend as she cried and then helped her fix her make up before their next class started. As they walked out of the bathroom to get the right books for math from their lockers they saw Paul walking toward them from wherever he had been. Stephanie looked up and saw him and felt her eyes swell with tears again.

"I think I need to go home."

"Okay, want me to come?" Trish asked.

"No, I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay," Trish said hugging her.

Stephanie turned and ran off to get to her car and go home. Trish stayed where she was for a few moments waiting for Paul to get done talking to another student. As he turned to get to his class before it started he saw Trish still standing there. She glared at him before stalking past him without dignifying him with another look. She didn't know how she could make this better for her friend, but she sure as hell was going to try and help her get over that douche bag.

She just had to think of something that might help, and revenge might be the best route.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all of the comments, glad you are enjoying the story. Brett: please don't stop reading the story just because you think it is heading in a certain direction, I placed it under the Steph/HHH section for a reason, just be patient. Hope everyone enjoys the story

Stephanie was lying in bed snuggling into her pillow, with tears still running down her cheeks, when the doorbell rang throughout the house. She groaned and decided to just ignore it and went back to thinking about what could be so wrong with her that Paul didn't want her anymore. She started thinking about last night, and everything that had happened, and then she jumped out of bed and knocked her pillows to the ground. She had just realized that she hadn't yet changed the sheets.

She groaned in disgust and stripped the bed, throwing the bedding into the clothes hamper before turning to go into her closet for fresh sheets. As she came out, with her pink and black zebra striped sheets in her arms she saw Trish sitting on the desk chair. "Where did you come from?"

"I used the key under the mat duh."

"I thought you might have been someone else so I didn't answer the door."

"I figured as much." Trish said as she watched Stephanie drop the sheets onto the bed. "Want some help?"

"Sure, can you grab the blanket from the closet?"

"Sure, which one?" Trish asked as she walked in and saw three different comforters.

"The one that matches the sheets." Stephanie said securing the bottom sheet to the mattress."

Trish came out and dropped said comforter to the floor and grabbed the top sheet to help Stephanie spread it out. Once the bed had been made, the girls fell to the bed and laid there, starring at the ceiling. "So what now?" Trish asked turning to look at her friend.

"I don't know, your mom said it was cool that you stay with me then?"

"Of course, you know she loves you. She wanted you to come to my place instead, something about us throwing crazy parties or something, but I convinced her otherwise." Trish laughed.

"Thank god, I don't want to be around anyone but you right now."

"Awe, thanks bestie." Trish laughed. "But she is going to be here around six to bring us some Chinese since that place we like doesn't deliver anymore."

"You're the best." Stephanie said smiling at her best friend.

"Well duh, that is why they call me the best friend not the okay friend."

Stephanie laughed and sat up. "Want to go watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, which one?"

"I don't know, but I think we both know what we will end up watching."

They both laughed and stood up. "The notebook," They said at the same time."

Meanwhile across town Paul was sitting on his couch waiting for Brit to arrive. He had made a nice dinner, and was really hoping that they could work things out because he had really loved her once upon a time. At the same time, he still couldn't get Stephanie out of his mind, especially the picture of her standing in the hall the last time he had seen her, she had looked broken-hearted.

Just then the doorbell rang throughout the house. He got up and took a deep breath before walking over to the door. He opened it to see the smiling face of his ex-girlfriend standing there. "Hey Brit."

"Hey Paul," She said walking in and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back and then allowed her to come further into the house before closing the door and leading her into the living room. "I made dinner, not sure if it is still your favorite, but I made lasagna."

"That's so sweet, but I'm actually a vegetarian now so…" She finished letting her sentence kind of fizzle out.

"Oh sorry, I'll just wrap it up and put it in the fridge. I do have some salad in there from dinner with my parents last night, or we could go out."

"I still love Susie's." Brit said.

Paul laughed, "Yeah, you always did love to eat there. I'll grab my coat." He said walking out of the room.

Just then the phone rang and Paul called out that he would just be a few minutes because it was his mom. Brit walked around the living room, looking at the photographs he had on his mantle. She saw one of him and his niece Nayssa and she smiled before turning away.

"Sorry about that." Paul said walking in with his coat on and his car keys in his hand. "Ready to go?"

"Of course," Brit smiled.

They walked out of the house and he helped her into the car before getting in himself and driving them to their old hangout as a couple. A few minutes later he pulled into a parking spot and shut the car off. He got out, and then walked around the car to open her door for her, helping her out of the car and slamming the door shut behind her. They walked in and got seated immediately.

"So how's the new teaching position?"

"Great," Paul said once again seeing Stephanie's face in his head. He couldn't help but love her smile, and he focused on that memory for a moment before shaking the thought out of his mind and focusing back on his date.

"You were always talking about teaching something more than elementary."

"Yeah high school is a lot better, get to focus on my favorite books, and then read terrible papers on them." He laughed.

"Sounds fascinating."

"Oh it is, well except for one of my students, she wrote an amazing paper." He smiled.

"Which book?"

"Romeo and Juliette of course. What about you? What are you doing?"

"Just a receptionist position at a hair salon right now, but hopefully in a few months I can find something."

"I'm sure you'll find it Brit."

"Thanks," She smiled looking down.

Just then the waiter came and took their orders, and once he left, they were sitting in silence wondering what to talk about. "So um…how's your mom?" Paul asked.

"She's great, she really misses you. She thought Greg was sort of a jerk."

"She was probably right, she usually is."

"Yeah, that's a mom for you though."

"Right." Paul said looking down and wondering what else to ask about. He looked up into her green eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. He took a deep breath and opened it again. "So why exactly did you leave?"

Brit looked down at her hands biting her lip, something she used to do when she was nervous. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted something new, my life was just kind of dull and it was becoming too scheduled you know? Everything the same every day."

"And yet, here you are, wanting to get back together."

"I missed you Paul, and I think my heart always knew it."

"And if I give you another chance and you decide you're bored again? Or you find something better?"

"That wouldn't happen." Brit said reaching across the table and grabbing his hand.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" He asked her allowing her to grab his hand, and holding hers back.

"Just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking for."

"I can try," He said looking down for a minute.

Later that night Stephanie was just getting out of the shower. She had probably eaten too much food; her stomach was kind of tight. She got into her pajamas and walked back into the bedroom where Trish was lying on the side of the bed she usually slept on, looking at her phone.

"What are you doing? Playing a game?" Stephanie asked throwing the towel into the hamper and walking over to sit on the bed next to her friend.

"Angry birds of course." Trish laughed getting up to place her phone on the charger before climbing back into bed and snuggling under the blankets.

Stephanie mimicked her and climbed under the blankets before turning on her side facing her friend. "I still don't know what I'm supposed to do about him." Stephanie whispered her eyes tearing up again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"I don't know babe," Trish said reaching out and tucking Stephanie's hair behind her ear. "You could always get with someone else. I know that John is always checking you out."

"My dad would probably kill him." Stephanie laughed thinking about the brash bad boy of the school. Well one of them, there was always Randy Orton too, best friends, trouble makers alike.

"Well he is really sexy still, or maybe Randy Orton, or Chris Jericho."

"I don't want to go there again Trish. We dated three times, and it never worked out. Besides he is dating Nicky Bella."

"Right, well what about someone new? Like John or Randy?"

"I don't know," Stephanie said thinking about the two of them. While they were both really hot and completely her type, or at least what used to be her type, she couldn't picture herself with anyone but Paul.

"Steph you have to get your mind off of him." Trish said knowing where Stephanie's mind had gone.

Stephanie turned over and switched the light off before snuggling further into the pillow. "I'll think about it okay?"

"Alright girl, night, love you."

"Love you too," Stephanie said softly closing her eyes.

Paul pulled up to his house and turned the car off. He got out and then helped Brit out of the car before walking her to her own vehicle. "So tonight was fun." Brit said turning toward him and leaning against the car.

"Yeah, it was like old times…almost." He said.

She reached out and ran her soft hand down his cheek before leaning in to kiss him. He leaned in a bit as well and let the kiss be for a few moments, running his other hand around her waist and pulling her closer. "Do you want to come in?"

"I'd love that." She smiled pulling away and allowing him to pull her toward the house.

The next morning Paul woke up at the sound of the alarm and groaned. He untangled Brit from him, and she snuggled into the pillow, before he slowly stood up and walked quietly into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and hopped in, wanting to take a quick one before making some pancakes for breakfast. Brit always did enjoy them, especially when he cut fresh strawberries over them.

He walked out of the bathroom in some fresh clothes and smiled softly as he saw her still sleeping, with her hair all over the place, and the sheets tangled around her naked body. He had really enjoyed last night, and it had brought back some great memories. His mind flashed back to the other morning when he had woken up to Stephanie and he shook the thoughts quickly from his mind, not wanting to think about her. He was stupid for having feelings for her, and especially for wanting to be with her.

He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen to start breakfast thinking about how happy he was that Brit had came back into his life when she did. She had really stopped him from doing something stupid. His thoughts once again went to Stephanie and he knew that he felt something for her still, he had from the first time he had seen her, but she was only seventeen and he had to do the smart thing. Doing the smart thing wouldn't get him arrested or fired. He just had to keep telling himself that she was better off without him, and that he was probably better off without her too. She was a teenager for crying out loud, she would probably be over him in a few weeks, maybe a month or two at the longest.

He just wondered when he would get over her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Monday morning and Stephanie was sitting in her car in the parking lot of the school. She knew that she had to get out and actually get this day over with because she didn't want to ruin her attendance for one thing, but more importantly she wanted to prove to Paul that she was completely over him and that she wasn't going to pine over him the entire year. She was Stephanie McMahon for Christ sake, she could do this.

She got out of the car and walked toward the entrance of the school. She saw a few people standing on the steps next to the door and took a deep breath before continuing forward. She had walked three steps further when she heard someone call out from behind her. "Little princess running late?"

Stephanie turned around and glared at Beth, Natalya, Nicky, and brie. "Shouldn't you ladies be in English?" She asked not wanting to stoop to their level. Normally she would be up for a fight with them, but not today. She turned and hadn't walked two steps closer to the door when she heard them talking about her again.

"Yeah right Beth," Nicky said in a condescending tone. "You saw her sitting in her car for the last twenty minutes like a little baby freshman."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and took another deep breath. She wanted to turn around and slap them into next week, but she composed herself and continued on her way. She finally reached the door and saw him standing in front of the room taking role. She took one last deep breath, biting her lip a little bit, before opening the door and walking quickly to her seat.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Levesque, I was held up by Beth and her friends on the steps outside." She said looking at him. Her heart broke a little but she held it together and continued on her way. She smiled at Trish a little bit at the fact that she had probably gotten Beth and her gang of skanks in trouble for ditching.

"Not a problem." Paul said having already marked her present for the day. He had seen her car when he had pulled in himself; he had also been running a bit late. "Thanks for letting me know about Beth, Natalya, Brie, and Nicky."

"You're welcome." She said calmly.

As Paul continued taking role Trish leaned over and whispered softly. "Are you okay babe?"

"Of course, it's hard to see him and actually have to be in here for the next hour, but I'll be okay."

"Well we need to talk after class because I have an idea."

"Okay, what is…"

"Ladies please pay attention." Paul said from the front of the room.

Trish and Stephanie gave each other one last look before turning toward the front of the room to pay closer attention to the PowerPoint. A few minutes later however, there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see a small blonde on the other side.

"New student?" Trish asked keeping her eyes on the door.

"I doubt it," Stephanie whispered back, "You know the principal always escorts them to class, even though it makes them stand out more."

"True,"

Paul walked over and opened it to find his newly instated girlfriend on the other side. "What are you doing here Brit?"

"You forgot your lunch silly, didn't want to just walk in or anything."

"I would have just bought something, you didn't have to bring that."

"I know," She said. The truth was she had been dying to see who this other woman that Paul had slept with and she was hoping he would invite her to stay for the day or something.

"Well thanks babe," He said taking it from her and going to close the door again.

"Can't I stay for a bit? I just want to observe you in your element and everything. The whole teacher thing is really sexy."

Paul glanced over his shoulder to make sure the students weren't paying too close attention to the conversation, especially Stephanie. He saw that almost the entire class was staring at them, although, thankfully it didn't appear that they could hear what was being said. "I'm not sure if you should, or if it's even allowed."

"I already asked the principal and he said it would be okay as long as I didn't stop you from working or anything."

"You talked to my boss?"

"Yeah," Brit said not knowing why he was acting like this. He used to love when she stopped by and invited herself to stay with him for the day. "How do you think I knew which room you were in honey."

"Well, I guess…"

"Perfect," She said stepping around him. She was hoping that this would work out, she couldn't wait until lunch to see who this mystery woman was.

Paul took a deep breath and turned back to his class. "Sorry about that guys,"

"Who's the babe?" Chris Jericho asked from the back of the room.

"This is my girlfriend." He said glancing at Brit who was smiling and looking down as though embarrassed by the comment. "So back to the lecture," He said not wanting to get into a conversation about his love life. He glanced at Stephanie and saw the pain on her face and it made him want to bang his head into a wall.

Later that day Stephanie was sitting at lunch with Trish and the rest of their friends. She wasn't really eating much; she was still feeling sick from this morning. She sat there picking at her pizza and not paying too much to the conversation that her friends were having around her. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked to her left to see Kelly looking at her, she then looked across from her to see everyone else at the table looking at her. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem kinda out of it today." Eve said taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Not to mention you didn't answer any of our calls over the weekend. It's like you and Trish were in your own little world or something." Layla said, and Stephanie could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"We were doing no such thing." Trish spoke up not wanting Stephanie to feel pressured about talking about Paul or anything else. "We were just having a best friend's weekend. I mean I was really upset and everything."

"Why?"

"Um…I had to reschedule my date with Phil to tonight, which I am super excited about by the way."

Stephanie sent Trish a look of thanks as the other girls started bombarding Trish with questions about what she was going to wear and where they were going. She looked down and actually picked up her slice of pizza to take a bite when she saw Paul enter the room with his supposed new girlfriend. She dropped the pizza again and continued to look at the two of them as they went up to the vending machine to get some drinks. She didn't know why he felt the need to shove that stupid blonde bimbo down her throat. Was he trying to say that he liked blondes better? Or maybe that she was nothing more than a booty call when his girlfriend was out of town?

"Steph you ready?" Trish asked brushing her hand across her best friend's shoulder.

"Of course," Stephanie said getting up to throw her uneaten lunch away.

The four girls walked out of the cafeteria and toward their next classes. Stephanie glanced behind her as she was turning the corner and saw Paul and his girlfriend just walking out of the lunchroom as well. She locked eyes with him for a moment, and she felt the tears sting at her eyes as she rounded the corner and continued on her way to her next class.

Brit was laughing at something that Paul had said when she noticed that he had stopped talking and was staring intently at something. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a woman about her height with long brown hair in a pair of tight jeans and a red t-shirt. She realized it was a student from his class earlier that day and ran her hand down the length of his arm. "Babe you still with me?"

"Of course babe," Paul said as Stephanie rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Why were you staring so hard at that girl?" She asked getting a little bit annoyed with him.

"What girl?" He asked. He really didn't want Brit to find out anything about Stephanie. Not only because he didn't want her to bother Stephanie, which she had a history of when she was jealous, but he didn't want her to tell someone about the two of them and get either one of them in trouble.

"The one from your class this morning, don't play dumb. You were looking at her like you wanted her or something."

"Of course I don't, she's a student, don't be stupid."

"So now I'm stupid? Well I think I am going to head back to your place and take a nap or something. Maybe look at some places online, or in person or whatever."

"Brit stop," Paul said reaching for her arm as she walked away from him.

"Don't Brit me," Brit said walking in the same direction that Stephanie had to get to her car. She didn't know what was with Paul and the look he had sent that girl but she was going to find out if it was the last thing she did. First she had to find out where she had gone; she had a few questions that she wanted to ask her. She wasn't sure what she would do if Paul was doing something with her, but she was sure as hell going to get answers.

Paul sighed as he watched Brit storm off. He didn't want to fight with her, they had just gotten back together. He especially didn't want to fight with her over Stephanie. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that what had happened with Stephanie was kept between the two of them.

Later that day Stephanie was sitting in her car. She didn't particularly want to go home just yet. Her family had gotten home late last night, and while she was happy to see them, her mother especially was way too observant, and they could see that something had happened to upset her, and had since been hounding her for explanations. She finally got out of the car and walked toward the house when she saw the blinds from the living room window flutter like someone had been watching for her.

"I'm home," She called walking toward the stairs to get up to her bedroom.

"Sweetie why were you sitting in the car so long?" Linda asked coming out of the living room.

Now Stephanie knew who had been watching her. "Nothing, just thinking about something."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks mom…not right now anyway." Stephanie said continuing up to her bedroom.

Linda watched her daughter head up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom and then turned to head back into the living room to sit with her husband. She sat down next to him and glanced at him for a few moments before speaking.

"I think something is wrong with her."

"She is a teenage girl honey, she probably just didn't get asked out by the guy she wanted to go to that spring dance with or something."

"I don't know maybe."

"I assume so because Trish was here when we got home last night."

"Yeah but she always asks Trish to stay over when we go out of town." Linda pointed out.

"Well yeah, but usually the other two are here as well. What's their names? Kelsey and Sarah or something?"

Linda laughed at her husband and rubbed his left leg a bit. "Kelly and Eve, and you're right but…"

"Linda you know that Steph will tell us if there is something wrong on her own time. She doesn't keep things from us, she is an amazing daughter."

Later that night Paul was sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV. Brit was watching him from the doorway for a moment before she walked in and sat down next to him. He looked over and smiled at her, briefly kissing her cheek before he went back to the movie. She watched as well for a moment and then looked at him again. She stared at his profile, wondering what was going on his mind at that moment.

She didn't know who this woman was that he was looking at earlier that day, but she would be damned if she lost him to another woman, especially a little girl. "Hey honey," She said finally speaking.

"Yeah babe?"

"Um…you know that I'm sorry about what happened earlier today right?"

Paul turned away from the TV and smiled at her, reaching out to run his hand down her cheek softly. "I know Brit, it was a stupid fight."

"Okay good, I just didn't really like the way she was looking at you this morning and it just made my mind go a million miles an hour or something." She said wanting to get some information from him.

"Oh, yeah you know how teenage girls are, always having crushes and what not." He said not wanting to really talk about this anymore.

"Right, well maybe you should have her placed in another class or something."

"Why?" Paul asked not really getting where this was coming from. "You say that like Stephanie is going to kill me or something."

Brit laughed, "I don't think she is going to go that far babe, I just worry you know? Girls her age get attached easily,"

"Attached to me? It's not like we have gone on a date or something." He said looking away from her and hoping she couldn't hear the nervous glitch in his tone.

"I know, but…You know what? Never-mind it isn't worth the fighting." She said leaning forward to kiss him. "I'm going to go read for a bit okay?"

"Okay baby," Paul said watching as she got up and walked out of the room. He was happy that the conversation was over. He didn't want Brit to find out anything about Stephanie if he could help it, and more importantly he didn't want to constantly be talking about her because it made it to where he was always thinking about her.

Brit walked into his office and to the desk in front of the window. She opened the latch to his bag and pulled out his binder of lesson plans. She flipped through a few pages and found a master list of the students in his class with phone numbers with them. She glanced through the page and saw only one Stephanie on the list. She grabbed a pad of paper and wrote the name and number down before putting everything back the way it was before. She then turned and walked out of the room and down the hall to the bedroom.

She was going to show that bitch why you didn't mess with someone else's favorite toy.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie was sitting at the desk in her room later that night attempting to do some math homework with the help of Trish on her skype account. But at the current moment Trish was standing in front of her closet holding up an outfit so that Stephanie could assess it. She had her date with Phil that night and she was a little more than excited as Stephanie could see without actually being in the room with her friend.

"That one is hot, I would wear that shirt but with the black leggings and then pair it with your red heels." Stephanie said tilting her head slightly.

"The ones with the buckles on the toes?" Trish asked turning back to the screen.

"Yeah, they would look so hot with that outfit. What time is he picking you up?"

"In like twenty minutes," Trish said glancing at the clock on her cable box in the corner beside her TV.

"Well what did you get for number 22?" Stephanie asked bringing the conversation back around to her homework.

Trish walked over to her desk, she sat the computer back to its original position and then glanced down to her paper. "X=24. She said looking back at her friend.

"Thanks," Stephanie said jotting down the answer and then sitting her pencil down on top of her work before pushing it away from her and slamming her book closed. She was about to ask Trish something else when she heard the ding telling her that she had received a text message. She glanced down at her phone, but the screen just said blocked was sending the message. She furrowed her brow and unlocked her screen to get to the message.

Stephanie's eyes widened for a moment and then she swallowed letting her brow furrow as she bit her lip and looked up at Trish. "Trish,"

"Yeah?" Trish asked looking back to her friend.

"I just got the weirdest message from someone about me and Mr. Levesque."

Trish dropped her shoes to the ground at her feet and turned her full attention to her friend. "Is it from him?"

"No, it's from a blocked number."

"What does it say?"

"It says I know what you did with your teacher, and if you don't stay away from him the consequences will be more than you'd expect."

"Reply, ask who it is or something." Trish said with a confused look on her face.

Stephanie sent a message asking who the hell was sending her this and how they had gotten her phone number. A few moments later she got another message, she picked up her phone again and looked down to read what was sent.

"What did they say?" Trish asked.

"It just says wouldn't you like to know? If you don't back off you'll find out what happens when I get crossed." Stephanie said looking back up at the computer.

"Just ignore it babe, it's probably someone trying to mess around with you."

"Yeah I guess, but how would they know about me and Mr. Levesque?"

"I doubt that they do," Trish said grabbing her shoe and slipping her foot into it. "Maybe it's just someone trying to do a prank text or something.

Stephanie sat her phone down and looked down for a moment before looking back at her computer screen. "Yeah, you're probably right, I mean nothing really happened with the two of us anyway."

"Exactly," Trish responded. "Well I have to run babe, but I'll text you later to tell you every second of what happened and how it goes."

Stephanie chuckled, "Looking forward to it."

She closed out of the program and then closed the top of her computer. She sat back in her chair and sighed, she then picked up her phone again and looked at the two messages she had received from whomever had sent her them. As she thought about it, she figured that it was probably a prank or something like Trish had suspected, but the more she thought about it, the more she shied away from that conclusion. Maybe it was…

"Mr. Levesque can I talk to you?" Stephanie asked the next morning. She had arrived early to school and had just stormed into his classroom.

"Of course," Paul said looking up and seeing Stephanie. "Is it about the essay?"

"No, it's kind of personal." She replied walking over to him and standing next to his chair.

He turned toward her slightly in his chair and took a deep breath. "Look, Stephanie, I know that you..."

"Do you think that it's funny to do something like that?"

"Do something like what?" Paul asked getting confused now. He couldn't think of anything that she would be pissed off about that he had done, not recently anyway.

"Send me those stupid text messages, or at least letting your little girlfriend doing it." She said angrily. She couldn't believe that he and his supposed girlfriend would do something so immature. The more she thought about it last night, the only thing that made sense was that the messages had originated with him somehow.

"What text messages?" He asked becoming even more confused than he had been a moment ago.

"Don't play stupid, I may be in high school, and you may be older and supposedly wiser, but doing something like that is so freaking immature that…"

"Steph I really have no idea what you're talking about." Paul said standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder to quiet her.

She stopped talking at his touch and felt the same electricity pass through her body that had been there from the first touch. She gulped and looked up into his hazel eyes and got lost for a moment. She came to her senses a moment later, however, and pulled her phone out of her pocket and clicked into the messages. She then held it out for him to take, which he did a moment later.

Paul read the messages and then looked back up at her. "I have no idea who sent those."

"Really?" She asked taking her phone back from him. "Because you and I are the only ones that know about our situation. Well, almost the only ones."

"Almost? Well whomever you told probably did that." He said getting annoyed that she would tell people what had transpired between them.

"She wouldn't do that, besides I was skyping her when I got these messages."

"Well it wasn't me if that is what you are trying to get at here." He said turning back to her after having pulled out his own phone. "Want to check?"

"No, you would probably delete it after they were sent."

"Steph I…"

"Oh shut up, I don't want to hear your lame excuses or whatever. Maybe it was your little girlfriend."

"She wouldn't do that, she…"

"Whatever," Stephanie said turning away from him. She was going to leave the room and tell him when she got to the door that she would be back at the start of class but she didn't get the chance. She felt him grab her wrist and once again she felt that electricity shoot up her arm and go throughout her body. A moment later she was tugged backward into his arms and she felt his lips on hers once again.

Paul didn't know what he was doing, but he knew that when he had grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, he felt something in him telling him that he wanted her, so he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her soft lips. He felt her push against his chest for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer than she had been before. He wrapped his arms around her further, letting his right hand run up her back and into her soft brown hair.

He heard the bell ring and pulled away from her with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry I,"

"Yeah, maybe we…"

"Can you meet me somewhere after school?"

"Where?"

Paul pulled out a piece of paper from his briefcase and scribbled down an address before handing it to her. "It's a restaurant, it's a little out there but I think we really need to talk okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie said taking the address before turning to walk to her seat before any of the other students walked in and saw anything that had happened.

Trish walked into the class and saw Stephanie already sitting at their table. She was surprised to see her there so early, but she shrugged it off and then glanced over at Mr. Levesque. She wondered for a moment if Stephanie had come early to talk to him, and what had happened between them if she had. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her left to see Kelly and Eve standing there.

"Hey, why are you just standing here?" Kelly asked.

"Oh sorry I was kind of spacing over something and…"

"Really? Do we need a forklift to lift you skanks out of our way? Brie asked.

Trish turned to glare and Brie, and then in turn glared at her friends. "Do you need something? Because all I really hear coming from your lips is gibberish."

"Oh ha ha ha Trish, you are so freaking hilarious." Nikki said leaning in a little. "Brie do you smell that?"

"You mean that baby prostitute stench?"

"Whatever, you guys just need to…"

"Is there a problem here ladies?" Paul asked walking over after having watched them for a moment to see what the issue was.

"No of course not." Trish said shortly turning and walking to her seat. Kelly and Eve followed behind after smiling briefly at him.

"Not when you're around Mr. Levesque." Brie said smiling flirtatiously at him.

Paul shook his head as the rest of the girls took their seats and proceeded with the lesson for that day. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Stephanie and when the final bell rang he had found that he had been staring at her for the past several minutes. He really didn't know what he was going to say to her, but he knew three things he was sure of. One, he had a girlfriend now that he had to take into account. Two, he knew now that he had feelings for Stephanie, he couldn't stop thinking about her for more than a few moments at a time, and three, while he still felt a little something for Brit, it was nothing compared to what he was beginning to feel for Stephanie. And that scared him more than anything because technically she was still a minor and he was a grown man. He wasn't sure what was going to happen this afternoon when he met with her and they had their conversation.

But he did know that he just couldn't be without her anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie sat at a table in the back of the restaurant waiting for Paul to arrive. She wasn't quite sure what he wanted to tell her, but after that kiss, she was hoping it wasn't that he once again wanted nothing to do with her. She wasn't sure that her heart could take it if he told her something like that again. She had called her parents on the way to tell them that she was going to study at Trish's house, and then she had called Trish so that she wouldn't call looking for her because she had turned her phone off as soon as she had arrived.

She looked around the room at the different people there, and noticed that an older lady across the walkway from her was giving her weird looks every now and then. She rolled her eyes and was about to say something when she saw Paul walk in and walk toward her. She smiled at him a little and then bit her lower lip. He sat down and looked at her for a moment smiling softly for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"Thanks for coming Steph,"

"Sure, I mean we need to talk right?"

"Absolutely, look you're in high school and I am your teacher…"

Stephanie stood up abruptly not wanting to hear anything else, "I don't need to hear that speech again, you could have just said forget it after the kiss." She was about to storm off when he grabbed her wrist gently.

"I was going to say but I don't care about that anymore. I know it's wrong, but I just can't help the way I feel about you anymore, and I don't want to either."

Stephanie stopped trying to pull her arm away from his hand and took in what he was saying to her. She turned to face him, not really caring that he still had her arm in his grip, and bit her lower lip a little and blinked a few times. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

Paul stood up, letting go of her arm and wrapping it gently around her waist. "Yeah, I'm going to break up with Brit, I want to be with you. I know it isn't right, or at least not according to the rules of society or whatever, but I don't care about that. I really feel like we are supposed to be together. September isn't too far away either, and maybe I can transfer to a different school or something in a few months if we work out, once you turn eighteen anyway."

"Yeah? You really want to be with me?" Stephanie asked smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Paul leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, letting his actions tell her that he was telling the truth with everything he had said before. He knew that he shouldn't be with a seventeen year old girl, and he knew that being with a student was possibly worse than that even, but there was something about Stephanie that he couldn't escape. He felt like it was right, that he was finding his place in a way, it was almost like slipping on a pair of old gloves, comfortable.

While the two of them were kissing, hugging, and cementing their relationship, neither noticed the older couple sitting beside them, giving them a disgusted face, or in the woman's case, a slightly vindictive look as well. Paul also chose to ignore his phone that was buzzing in his pocket.

Brit groaned as she threw her phone down. He had said something about a meeting and then going to dinner with a friend from the school who was helping with some lesson plans, but she wasn't sure what to trust anymore. She just knew, deep down, that it was that little high school whore. She was glad that she had taken down the girl's address as well, because if this girl didn't back down and stay away from her boyfriend, she was going to have to teach her a lesson.

She might have to bring her parents into the mix as well.

Trish was lying in her bed, texting back and forth with Eve. She had tried calling Stephanie but she hadn't given an explanation apart from needing her to cover for her with her parents. She heard the beep, signaling that she had another message and she glanced down at her phone. She recognized the number as Phil Brooks and she smiled slightly. She was fast developing feelings for the quote on quote "bad boy" of the school.

She quickly responded to his message letting him know that she would meet him for dinner, and be there soon. She jumped up from her bed, getting dressed in record time, trying to look sexy but not too sexy, she wanted to make him want to see her more, not just want to sleep with her and then dump her or something. She grabbed her purse and left her bedroom, going down the hall and to the front door. She had just opened it when she remembered that she should tell her mom she was heading out for a few hours, so she turned around and veered right into the living room.

"Hey mom," she said sticking her head around the corner. "I'm going to meet Steph for dinner is that okay?"

"Sure sweetie, just remember to be home before curfew because it is a school night."

"Of course," Trish responded rolling her eyes. She didn't know why her parents liked to treat her like a five year old; she knew what she was doing. She turned back around and left the house, getting into her car before speeding off toward the restaurant that Phil was waiting at.

Meanwhile Stephanie was holding Paul's hand as he pulled her toward the exit. He had wanted to take her somewhere to show her something, she had no idea what this something was, or even where it was because he had said he wanted it to be a surprise, but not to worry because it was a special place to him, he didn't take just anyone to see it. She was still wondering where they were going when he opened her door for her.

"Should we drive to your place first so that I can just leave my car in your garage for awhile first?" Stephanie asked standing in front of the open door and turning to look at him.

"It might be a good idea, but Brit might be there. I haven't had a chance to really talk to her yet, or break up with her is more like it." Paul said setting his hand on the car door for a moment.

"Oh, okay," Stephanie said averting her eyes. She was uncomfortable being with him like this knowing that he was still in a relationship of sorts. "I'll just follow you then, just don't lose me okay? I have a terrible sense of direction sometimes."

"Of course I won't let you get lost Steph," He laughed softly leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you when I get in the car so we can talk on the way okay?"

"Is it far?" She asked wondering why he felt the need to talk on the way to whatever place this was.

"Just outside the city actually." Paul said biting his bottom lip a bit. He was really hoping she wasn't going to change her mind or anything. It was a bit of a drive, but he wanted to show her one of his favorite places from when he was a kid. He still went there when he needed time to think, or just wanted a place to sort of hide out and be alone. The only other people who had ever been to where he was going to take her, were his parents.

"Okay, well let me call you okay? I need to call Trish and my parents really fast. I can just tell them I need to spend the night or something."

"Are you sure? We can do this another night, like Friday or something."

"I want to see this special place of yours." Stephanie smiled placing her hand on top of his, which was still resting on the car door.

"Wait," Paul said suddenly getting a thought. "Maybe we should wait until Friday. I can break up with Brit in the meantime, and then maybe we can stay overnight or something, kind of like a mini-camping trip or something." He said starting to get excited.

Stephanie smiled at the look on his face; it was almost like a little boy who had gotten everything he asked for on Christmas morning. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing a bit. "Sounds perfect." She smiled.

"Okay great, so I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Are we leaving right after school?"

"I was thinking we could meet at my house, you can park in the garage and we can take my truck. I'm breaking up with Brit when I get home so you don't have to worry about her okay?"

"Okay perfect, I will see you later then." Stephanie smiled leaning up a bit to kiss him on the lips. She loved that she could kiss him again, and that they were together.

Paul kissed her and then watched as she smiled gently and got into her car. He closed the door for her and waved a bit as she pulled out of the parking spot and left the parking lot. He watched her until she turned the corner and then turned toward his own car. He got into the car and headed toward his house; unaware of the older women who had been watching him and Stephanie standing in the entrance of the diner. She narrowed her eyes slightly and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her husband behind her.

"Are you ready dear?"

"Of course, remind me to call our daughter when we get home."

Stephanie was sitting in at a redlight waiting for it to change to green. She reached down and grabbed her cell phone from her purse, she noticed that she had three missed calls; one from Trish, one from her mom, and one from Eve. She decided to call Trish first since that had been who she was about to call. She drummed her finger on the steering wheel for a moment waiting for her friend to answer.

"Hello?" Trish asked. She hadn't wanted to answer but Phil hadn't arrived yet so she figured she should.

"Hey girl," Stephanie said as the light changed. She continued on her way home, she really needed to figure out a cover story before she got home.

"Hey Steph what's up?"

"Not much, just noticed that you called. Also, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Oh yeah, I was bored, but I am actually waiting for Phil to get here. So what did you need?" Trish asked smiling and waving as she saw Phil walk into the restaurant.

"I kind of need to get away from the house tomorrow night and I can't think of a reason…"

"Like a sleepover kind of thing? We should totally have a girls night or something. I actually have to go though so we can talk about it later okay?"

"Actually that isn't what I had in mind. I am actually going to be with…"

"Can I call you back? Thanks, love you, bye." Trish said not waiting for a response before ending the call. "Sorry, it was Steph."

"That's okay, I understand how that goes."

"Yeah, so I am so happy that you called."

Stephanie groaned as she dropped her phone into the passenger seat. She was really hoping that Trish would be able to help her. She pulled into her driveway and grabbed her phone again, this time calling Eve. She waited a few moments for her friend to pick up and blew out a breath when she did.

"Hey Steph, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just need some help."

"With the math?" Eve laughed softly knowing that the subject wasn't that great for her friend.

Stephanie laughed. "Yeah right, I think I am good with that this week. It's actually a cover story for tomorrow night."

"Going out with some new guy? I was wondering when you were going to move on from that douche Andrew."

"I know, he was the worst. So you can help right?"

"Girl you know I have your back on this one. I am going to a party at my cousin Emily's house, I will just tell my parents that you are going with me and you can do the same. I'm staying the night so you don't have to worry about that. I can just pick you up and drop you off wherever."

"Eve, you are my hero." Stephanie said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I know I am the best." Eve laughed. "So what guy is it anyway? I know Jericho has been eying you."

"I went out on a date with him before Andrew; he was just as into himself. I can't date the guys at our school they are all so immature."

"Oh I get it now, you can't tell your parents because he is in college or something right?"

"Yeah or something." Stephanie laughed nervously. She was sure that she would eventually tell her friends about her and Paul, but she wanted to make sure it was going great before she did that. Maybe not until she was out of high school now that she thought about it.

"Well you know that I have your back girl."

"Thank you so much. I will call you later okay?"

Stephanie said her goodbyes and then got out of the car, heading into the house. She had to convince her parents to let her go to this party, and she was hoping it wasn't going to be some type of argument. "Hey mom, daddy." She said walking into the living room. She was surprised to see her father home from work this early.

"Hi princess." Her father said looking up from his newspaper.

"I wanted to ask you guys something."

"Of course sweetheart." Linda said turning the television off.

"How much do you need?" Vince asked going to pull out his wallet.

"Daddy I don't need money right now." She said rolling her eyes as her father raised his eyebrows.

"So what is it then Steph?" He asked putting his wallet back into his pocket.

"I was just wondering if I could go to a party tomorrow night with Eve."

"What kind of party?" Linda asked turning completely to her daughter.

"Kind of a sleepover at her cousin's house."

"Which one?"

"Emily, you've met her. She was at my birthday last year."

"I do remember her, she was a nice girl. I guess that would okay, just remember what your father and I told you about parties."

"I know mom, I have heard the same speech since my freshman year." Stephanie said groaning and standing up to leave the room. She wanted to call and let Eve know that the plan was a go, and she wanted to call Paul and tell him that she was going to be able to go on this impromptu camping trip.

She headed to her room and walked in before closing the door. She walked into her closet and pulled down her overnight tote bag, setting it down on the dresser before looking at her clothes, trying to figure out what a good outfit would be for camping. She had never been before but she knew that she would need her tennis shoes and maybe the hiking boots she had bought last year when she was supposed to have gone camping with her ex-boyfriend and his family. She had never worn them, but she put them into the bag anyway. She then grabbed some jeans, a pair of shorts and two t-shirts. She also opened her top dresser drawer and pulled out some fresh panties and a bra, as well as a pair of socks.

She then reached down into her bottom drawer and grabbed some boyshorts and was going to grab the shirt to match but then thought better of it. She was sure that he would let her sleep in one of his shirts, and it would probably be more comfortable.

She placed her bag on the floor next to her mirror and then walked out of the closet and to the bed. She flopped down and grabbed her phone, texting Eve to let her know that he parents had bought the story of the party and she would talk to her tomorrow about where she wanted to be dropped off. She then sent a text to Paul asking him to call her when he had a chance.

Meanwhile Paul was sitting in the living room waiting for Brit to get back from shopping or whatever it was she was doing. He felt his phone vibrate, and pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled as he saw the name on the display, letting him know he had a new message from Stephanie and set the phone down on the coffee table. He would call her after Brit left, he had just seen her pull into the driveway.

She stormed into the house, slamming the door. He winced, wondering what she was so angry about and not wanting to deal with the drama she was sure to bring to this conversation. "Hey Brit, we need to talk." He said as she walked into the room, sending him a glare.

She walked over and slapped him across the face, he grabbed his right cheek, and glared at her. "What the hell was that for?"

"My mom saw you and your little whore."

"Excuse me?" He asked wondering if her mother had really seen him and Stephanie. He had no idea she was even in town, let alone in a restaurant that was sort of out of the way of the main town.

"That's all you have to say? Are you even going to deny it?"

"I didn't even know your mom was in town but…"

"She was coming to see us, I was going to introduce you guys."

"Well I'm sorry but that won't happen. In fact, I want to break up."

"You're dumping me for that little trustfund whore?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Brit."

"Stephanie, I saw the way you looked at her the other day and I sent her a message telling her to stay away from you and…"

First of all, don't call her names. Secondly, you have no right to go through my things, or to contact anyone in my class."

"Do you realize what you are saying? Or even doing? She is your student, and yet you are fucking her?"

"We aren't having sex," He said not wanting her to know they had, or have her report it to anyone. "Besides, even if we did, it isn't illegal."

"It's still sick Paul, she is in high school. How could you want a teenager over me?"

It's simple, we clearly have no trust. Besides I can't help how I feel about someone."

Brit rolled her eyes, laughing. "You are so freaking sick dude, but whatever, you can have your little girl, meanwhile this woman is moving out and going to be with her parents."

"Great, see you later." Paul said getting more pissed off by the second.

Brit stormed out of the room and went up the stairs to the bedroom. She grabbed her suitcase out of the closet and threw her clothes into it, she didn't care about anything else in the room. She then ran down the stairs and straight out of the house without saying another word to him. She wasn't sure how her life had taken this turn, her boyfriend was dumping her for a teenage girl. She threw her things into the car and sped off down the street toward her parent's hotel room. She had no idea what she was going to do with herself, but she did know one thing.

She wasn't taking this sitting down, she was getting revenge on the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie was standing on the front porch of her house making sure that she had everything that she would need for that night and tomorrow as she waited for Eve to get here to pick her up. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to get the chance to talk to Paul, and get to know everything she could about him, uninterrupted for a change. She knew that this wasn't going to happen very often, at least not until she turned eighteen in two weeks. She had a feeling that it would be awhile longer though, she knew that Paul would want to wait until he was no longer her teacher before they went public with their relationship.

She heard a honk and looked up to see her friend just pulling up to the curb in front of her mother's car. She waved her hand and then bent down to pick up her overnight bag and her book bag. She then walked down to the car and threw her things into the backseat before climbing into the front. She turned to her friend and smiled as they pulled away from the house. "Thank you so much for this Eve,"

"Steph, you have thanked me at least a dozen times, enough already." Eve laughed. She didn't know what her friend was up to exactly except that she was going camping or something with the guy that she refused to tell her about.

"Sorry, I am just so grateful, we really needed this."

"New relationships are the best; I really need to get a new one."

Stephanie smiled a little at her friend, she knew that Eve said she was happy being single after the loser she had been with last summer, but she also knew that she was lonely. Especially with Trish and Stephanie both now having significant others. She figured it was about time to get with Trish and try to set their friend up with someone. "I know, we should rectify that situation."

Eve glanced over at Stephanie as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. "Don't even think about it Steph." She said eyeing the smile on her face.

Stephanie held her hands up innocently and smiled a bit. "I wasn't going to do anything Eve, I'm innocent okay?"

Eve laughed and shut the car off. The two of them climbed out and Stephanie grabbed both her book bag and her overnight bag from the back of the car before they made their way into the school.

"I'll see you later okay? I want to put this crap in my locker and then head to the restroom before class."

"Okay, see you there." Eve said waving as the two went their separate ways.

Trish was running late and she just knew that she was going to miss half of first period if she didn't hurry up. She could not believe that she had slept in so late, and then she had taken a longer shower than usual. She didn't know what it was about today, but she felt like everything that could go wrong would. She gulped down the rest of her juice before grabbing her bag. She sent a quick text to Mr. Levesque apologizing for what she knew would be her tardiness and then ran out of the door. She almost ran into the woman who was standing on the porch about to knock on the front door.

"Sorry, my mom isn't home though; she had a few houses to show." Trish said trying to hurry past the woman she assumed had been there to see her mom.

"I'm actually here to see you dear." She said grabbing a hold of Trish's right arm to stop her progress.

"Me?" Trish asked confused. She didn't know why this woman would want anything to do with her. She didn't even know this woman, although she did seem a little familiar.

"Yes, you see we have a mutual friend."

"Listen lady, I am late for school so I am sure that this can wait. Just leave a note or something." Trish said trying to walk past the woman again.

"No you listen you snotty little bitch."She said grabbing Trish harder and then slamming her into the side of the house. "I want you to tell your little slut friend to back the hell off of my man got it?"

"Your man? I have no idea what you are talking about." Trish said trying to get away from the psycho in front of her.

"Paul Levesque you stupid girl." Brit said slamming Trish's back against the side of the house again. "I want you to tell Stephanie to stay away from her or else everyone will know that she fucked her teacher got it?" She then pulled Trish against her a little before shoving her back so hard that she hit her back on the wall behind her and then fell to the ground in a heap.

Brit spit at her and then turned and walked off, getting back into her car and speeding off. Trish sat there for a moment in shock wondering what had just happened and then reached up to the back of her head and grabbed where she was feeling the white hot pain shoot through her. She winced as she touched the sensitive spot and then slowly got to her feet and made it to her car. She had to get to school; she really needed to talk to her best friend.

Stephanie was sitting in her usual spot wondering where her friend was as the final bell rang. She shrugged a bit to herself and turned her full attention to Paul. He was looking amazing this morning and she hoped that he thought the same of her. She couldn't wait until they were alone that afternoon, and she wondered again just where they were going.

"So let's get started," Paul said standing up and walking a little closer to the class. "I know that Trish is running a little late this morning, she sent me a message letting me know, so I want to give her about ten minutes to get here before we really get started on our day. Why don't you guys go ahead and pass up your homework from last night and we can just kind of talk a bit about your next assignment."

Stephanie grabbed a sticky note and wrote quickly on it before sticking it to the front of her work. She handed him the pages and felt the usual spark as she touched his hand momentarily. She watched as he grabbed the stack and placed the other papers under hers and made his way to his desk. He slipped her note onto the top paper in his binder before closing it and turning back around, sitting on the edge of the desk as though this had been his destination the entire time.

"So, did everyone have a good night?" Paul asked.

Just then Trish ran into the room with a hurried apology.

"Great, so let's go ahead and get started on our assignment." Paul said sending a small smile in the direction of Stephanie.

An hour and a half later the bell rang and the class filed out before he could change his mind about giving them weekend homework. He glanced up and noticed Stephanie still standing at her desk, waiting for the rest of the class to walk past her before she slowly started to make her way to his desk. She waited until the last of her fellow classmates had left, and the door had closed behind them before she turned to him and smiled softly.

"Did you read my note yet?"

"Not yet, I was going over some lesson plans, didn't want anyone to walk up to me and me not notice them, and then have them read what it says." He said grabbing the note from the top drawer of his desk. He unfolded the note and read her words, letting a smile come to his face. "I'm excited for this weekend too Steph." He said glancing back up at her.

Stephanie smiled sweetly, and blushed just a little bit because of the way he was looking at her. "I really am happy that we are going to have this time to really get some uninterrupted time together. I'm even going to shut off my phone for the time we are there."

Paul widened his eyes comically, causing her to laugh at him before smiling at her and reaching for her hand. He pulled her a little closer and down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist before speaking. "Are you capable of that?" He laughed.

She elbowed him gently in the stomach, "You are so mean to me, and of course I am."

He placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck before gently pushing her off of him. "You better get to your next class, but I'll talk to you later okay?"

She smiled at him before bending down and kissing him quickly before rushing off to her next class. She was so excited that she and Paul were going to have this weekend getting to know each other, and just spending some time alone together and not just quick chats between classes and in the middle of the night like they had the past few days. She couldn't believe that she had actually gotten her wish, to be with him. She knew that she was only in high school, and she didn't even know what had compelled him to have feelings in return, but she was incredibly happy, that she really didn't dare question it.

Later that afternoon Trish was walking toward her car to head home. She had just gotten done talking to Stephanie and wasn't sure what her friend was up to exactly, but had promised not to call her house asking for her because she was going to have her phone off for the weekend. She didn't question it too much though; her friend was always scheming about something. She had just reached her car when she felt someone grabbing onto her am and turning her around and slamming her back into the side of her car. She gasped and hissed in pain for a moment before glaring at the woman in front of her.

"What in the hell do you want psycho?"

"I thought I told you to keep your slut friend away from my boyfriend?"

"Listen you middle aged bitch, Stephanie has nothing to do with Mr. Levesque apart from being in his class. Maybe he just dumped you because you are a psycho bitch." Trish spat at the woman who still had a hold of her arm.

Brit laughed for a moment before tightening her grip on the teenager in front of her. "Just listen closely princess, you need to…"

"No," Trish said interrupting the woman in front of her. "You listen to me, if you don't let me go right now and stay away from me for good, I will call the cops and have you arrested." She said jerking her arm from the woman's hand before turning to climb into her car.

Brit glared at the girl in front of her for a moment before bending down to speak to her since she had just climbed into her car. "Fine, but just remember this is partly your fault when I kick her ass."

Trish glared after the woman as she stormed off. She could not believe the audacity of that woman, to come onto school property nonetheless and try to threaten her. She rolled her eyes and gasped as she saw someone open her car door and slide in. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw it was Phil, and smiled before leaning over to kiss him briefly.

"What was with that woman?" He asked.

"Nothing she just thought I was someone else." She said not really wanting to get into it with her new boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was just walking back toward the library. She figured she might as well get her weekend homework out of the way, she had an hour before she and Paul could get out of there. She sat down at a table and pulled her binder and algebra book from her bag, she wanted to try to get it out of the way so she wouldn't have to worry about anything but her and Paul. She was about halfway through it when someone sat down across from her, at first she ignored it, assuming like her that they were just getting some work done, after a few moments, however, it became obvious that they were starring at her.

"What?" She asked not looking to see who it was.

"Nothing just thought I could talk to a pretty girl for a few moments before I speed out of here on my way to a camping trip." Paul said smiling a little and trying to sound like he was a high schooler as well.

Stephanie bit her lip and smiled, looking up she saw his face and laughed softly. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else; I wasn't expecting you for at least another 20 minutes."

"I just wanted to tell you I have a quick meeting with the principal and then we can head out of here. I thought you could wait in the car." He said putting his keys on her binder and standing up.

"Okay, how long are you going to be?" She asked looking around to make sure that no one was around.

He looked around too and then smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Probably about 15 minutes, but feel free to turn the radio on and everything."

"Okay, see you soon." She smiled gathering her things and then standing up. She glanced around one last time, and upon seeing no one else around she pecked him on the lips quickly and left the room ahead of him.

He smiled and watched her leave, tilting his head as he watched her in the very male sense of the word. He took her in, in her tight shorts and then followed her out a few minutes later heading to his meeting. He was excited to have the weekend to get to know her better, and possibly build on this relationship.

Stephanie had just placed her things into his trunk and was opening the driver side door to slide into the car to turn on the radio and wait for him to come out. She had just opened the door, when she felt someone shove her from behind. She fell against the side of the car and groaned in pain a little before turning around to see a woman standing there. She recognized her briefly; it seemed to be Paul's recently ex-girlfriend. She glared at the woman before standing up a little straighter.

"What the hell was that for? And what are you even doing here?"

"Well you see," Brit said walking a little closer and grabbing onto Stephanie's arm. "Some little slut stole my boyfriend and I wanted a little revenge."

Stephanie pulled her arm away from the woman and shoved her away. "Get away from me; I had nothing to do with him dumping you. He probably did that because you appear to be a little on the crazy side."

"Crazy side? I'll show you crazy bitch." Brit said before walking forward and grabbing Stephanie's hair. She pulled her to the ground and proceeded to kick her in the stomach a few times.

Stephanie fell to the ground and rolled onto her side trying to block the kicks she could feel. She tried to get up a moment later and defend herself when she felt the woman climb on top of her and then she saw the woman reach down and punch her in the right side of her face. She cried out in pain and reached up to grab Brit's hair and pulled her off. She managed to do so, and straddled the other woman, punching her back and then she added another for good measure. She went to stand up and get away from the woman, and felt herself getting pulled back to the ground.

She felt another kick to her side and then she felt the other woman climb back on top of her, and slap her across the face, she felt another blow to her rib area and then Brit grabbed the sides of her head, grabbing her hair and pulling, and then everything went black.

When she came to, what felt like no more than a few moments later she was lying in the nurse's room at the school and she saw Paul standing next to her. He was looking down at her with a worried expression as he was talking to what she assumed to be the nurse.

"Do you think I should take her to the hospital?"

"What happened?" She asked trying to set up.

Paul placed his arms gently on her shoulders and made her stay in her position. He then ran his knuckles slowly down her cheek. "I was hoping you could tell us, but it looks like you got into a fight of some sort."

"I'll be back in a moment, I am going to go and get some ice for her cheek."

Paul waited until the nurse had closed the door before turning back to her. He ran his fingers gently down the swollen cheek and then leaned down to kiss it just as softly.

"I remember putting my things into your trunk and then this woman kind of spun me around and…"

"What woman?" Paul asked confused. He figured it had been another student."

"She was...Well it was your ex-girlfriend." Stepahanie said swallowing and then continuing. "She spun me around and we kind of argued, and then she grabbed my hair and pulled me down and kicked me. I remember she sat on me and punched me and then I got her off and did the same to her. I was going to get up and try to find you, and then she pulled me down again and punched me again, and then I don't know what after that."

Paul closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to kill that woman, how could she do something like that. He never thought she was that kind of person, but apparently he had been wrong. "I am so sorry Steph, it's all my fault. I think she slammed your head into the concrete, which is why you lost consciousness."

Stephanie sat up a bit and Paul helped her do so before she spoke. "It isn't your fault at all okay? You didn't tell her to attack me did you?"

"Of course not, but still I feel like…"

"Paul please don't try to place the blame on yourself okay?"

"We should go to the hospital and get you checked over before we head to the police station and make a report."

"Hospital? Police? I don't want to do either, I just want to be on our way to the camping site."

"Baby you could have internal bleeding or something, I need to be sure that you are going to be okay. And are you sure you don't want to file charges or something?"

"I'm sure, I don't want to get you in trouble or something and…"

"I'm not worried about me right now she could have seriously hurt you."

"I'm fine, and we just need to make sure it doesn't happen again okay, you can be my body guard."

"Yeah?" He asked raising an eyebrow playfully."

"Of course," She flirted back.

Just then the nurse walked back in and handed her the icepack, which she placed on her face, which she just noticed how sore it was. "So I don't think you have anything to worry about but the swelling and probably a huge headache. Did you want me to call your parents Stephanie? You probably shouldn't be driving."

Stephanie looked stricken for a moment. She was glad she wasn't going to have to go to the hospital or anything, but her parents? She heard Paul speaking and let it go for a moment to focus on what he was saying.

"I can drive her don't worry about it. I was going to give her a ride home anyway because her friend kind of forgot about her."

The nurse smiled at him for a moment, "Okay Mr. Levesque, well I am sure you will get her there safe and sound."

Paul smiled and then turned to help Stephanie down from the examination table. He then helped her walk out of the room and toward the parking lot. "I'll drive you home okay?" He said as they reached his car.

"I want to stay with you." Stephanie protested.

"I don't think camping is the best idea right now Steph, we can go some other time."

"Fine, but I still want to stay with you. Besides it's just a little headache and a sore face, I'll be fine." She tried to laugh off.

"A sore cheek huh? Well I guess we can head to my place and I can put you in the bed to rest for awhile and see how you feel after that."

"I just want to be with you okay Paul? Please?"

Paul smiled as he opened the door and let her get in. He closed the door and walked around to get into the driver's seat. He started the car and reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear again. "You are going to be the death of me." He said as he sped out of the parking lot and toward his house. "I'll let you stay at my place though, I never could say no to a pretty face like yours."

Stephanie laughed a little and grabbed his hand, pulling it into her lap and holding it with both of hers. "A pretty face huh?"

"More like gorgeous,"

"Well I kind of like that idea, you can baby me all weekend or something. Even though I am just fine you know."

"Okay, I get it. But I just feel bad because my ex went psycho on you like that and I…"

"Not your fault," She interrupted him.

He smiled over at her and gave her hand a small squeeze. "I know, so why don't we stop to get some dinner from a drive through, and the snuggle in my bed and watch whatever you want?"

"Sounds fantastic, and whatever I want huh?"

"That sounds dangerous for me." He laughed.

"I was just thinking maybe a little taco bell and the notebook."

"It is dangerous for me." He laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie was lying in bed, her leg curled around Paul. She could not believe that they were together like this, she was so happy to just spend this time with him, getting to know him. She snuggled further into his chest, intending to go back to sleep when she felt him rub her shoulder and moan a bit as he stretched out a bit.

"Morning gorgeous." He said turning his head slightly to kiss her good morning.

"Morning Paul, how did you sleep?"

"Great," He said pulling away slightly and sitting up. "I should be asking you that question though don't you think?"

"Why?"

"How's your head?" He asked ignoring her question for the time being. Her face looked a little better, although he could tell that her cheek was going to have a bruise, just under her right eye.

"Fine, I feel a lot better than I did last night. No headache at least." She responded raising her hands above her head and stretching herself before standing up.

He watched as she walked toward his bathroom, he could not get over how beautiful she looked right that moment. Even though she had a bruise on her cheek, and her hair was all over her head, her in that old band shirt of his, was just one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, especially the most sexy he had ever seen her. "I'm happy to hear that, are you sure you don't want to press charges or anything babe?"

"I'm sure," She said coming out of the bathroom and going to wrap her arms around his waist. "I just want to forget about it okay? Just kind of move on, maybe she got it out of her system and she will back off."

"I hope you're right. So moving onto better topics, what should I make my favorite girl for breakfast?"

She smiled and kissed him softly, "Well how about I make you some breakfast and we can figure out what to do with ourselves."

"Great, I want pancakes," He laughed standing and walking out of the room with her right behind him. "By the way, if we watch another movie, please tell me I can pick it out this time?"

Stephanie laughed and grabbed his hand as they made their way to the living room. "I guess that would be okay, just this one time."

Later that afternoon Stephanie was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on Paul's TV. She was waiting for him to get home from getting some lunch for the two of them, she was starving. She was also trying to figure out what to tell her parents about the bruise on her cheek when she got home that evening. Maybe she could just call and say that she was going to stay with Eve for another night and that she would be home the next morning. However, she knew that her face, as much as she wanted it to, was not going to heal overnight and be exactly the way it was the other morning. She sighed as she heard the door open and a few moments later saw her boyfriend walk into the room with a taco bell bag in his hand.

"Mmm my savior," She joked reaching out for the drink he handed her.

"Starving huh?" He laughed sitting down next to her and placing the bag on the coffee table.

"Yeah, and I think I want to overeat myself into a coma so I don't have to deal with my parents tonight."

"What do you mean?" He asked midway through pulling a couple of tacos from the bag. He didn't want to even think about the possibility of her parents finding out about the two of them, at least not until she was graduated.

"Just about my face," She said relieving his worry a few moments later. "I mean I can't just say hey my boyfriend's crazy ex kicked my ass." She laughed taking a big bite of her food.

He laughed a bit too, "No, I guess that wouldn't be a good idea. You can just tell them that you got into a fight with a girl at the party or something."

"I guess," Stephanie said contemplating it while drinking some soda. "But then my dad is going to want to find the girl and press charges and…"

"Babe, what else can you tell them? That you ran into a door? You know they wouldn't believ that."

"True, I guess my only two options are your suggestion and actually telling them the truth, which isn't going to happen any time soon."

"Yeah, so just a random drunk chick or something." He said going to grab another taco.

Stephanie laughed, "And then have them ban me from parties with drunk people. I do want to wait to tell them about us though, at least until after my birthday, which is next week."

"Next week?" Paul asked thinking about what she was implying.

"Yeah, I will finally be legal babe, and then you can give me an awesome gift and we…"

"Stephanie, you don't plan to tell your parents after your birthday do you?"

"Why not? I mean I will be legal and they won't be able to do anything about it so…"

"Steph I would get fired, it's against the rules to have a relationship with a student, especially one that started when said student was a minor."

Stephanie groaned and sat down her taco before turning to him. "Seriously? You want to play the minor card on me? I am not dumb Paul, I know that we can't tell people that we got together before I was of legal age to do so but why can't we let everyone know that we are together?"

"Again because I would be fired. I was hoping that we could just wait until you graduate."

"A year from now? Seriously?"

"Steph, please, I don't want to fight with you baby. Can we talk about this another time?"

Stephanie sighed again, she didn't want to fight with him either but he wanted to keep them a secret for an entire year. She was about to argue her point some more when she changed her mind, he was probably right about the entire thing, and being in a relationship meant thinking of the other person and their needs, and he didn't need to be unemployed and more than likely kicked out of town by her parents basically. She reached over and ran her soft hand through his hair and leaned over to peck him on the lips.

"I don't want to fight either, and you're right. I don't know what I was thinking, I know we can't tell anyone about us."

"We can re-evaluate after your birthday okay?" He said not wanting her to be so upset over the entire thing. "So what do you want for your birthday?"

"You didn't get me anything yet?" She asked mock indignant.

"No, I wanted to ask what you would want, of course I have a few ideas but I don't want to get you something you might hate."

"I would never hate something you got me I would…"

"Baby who are you trying to fool? You are a woman, if you hated it you would tell me, and then chuck it at my head or something."

Stephanie laughed and nodded her head a little because he was probably right about that. "Well I will think about it and let you know okay?"

"Sounds perfect," He said going back to his food as she did the same.

That evening Stephanie was laying out on the couch talking to her mom on the phone. Paul was in the shower because they were going to go somewhere for dinner together. "I know mom, but I will be home in the morning sometime okay?"

"Well you know your father won't be happy about this Stephanie. You know how he feels about dinners together on Saturdays."

"I know mom," Stephanie said rolling her eyes. Her parents loved to pull that out of their hats even though she had missed these so-called family dinners before without issue. "But Eve and her boyfriend broke up last night and she still needs me. What kind of friend would I be if I just ditched her in her hour of need?"

"First of all young lady don't roll your eyes at me, I know you are." Linda said knowing her daughter well by this time of her life. "Secondly, you better tell your father yourself, I am not ending up on the wrong side of his bad mood again today."

Stephanie once again rolled her eyes. "Fine mom, put him on. How did you know I was rolling my eyes anyway?"

"Because I'm your mother dear, it's what we do." Linda said before handing over the phone to her husband as he walked into the room.

"Stephanie?" Vince asked as he put the phone to his ear to talk to his daughter. "Is everything alright princess?"

"Yes daddy everything is fine. I was just telling mom that I need to sleep over at Eve's house tonight because she and her boyfriend broke up last night and she is super upset."

"But princess, it's family dinner night you know that."

"I know daddy, but she is so upset, crying and everything."

"Well why don't you two stay here tonight?"

"Daddy, she wants to be in her own bed okay?"

"Well, if you insist honey, but promise me breakfast in the morning, you know I like to spend time with my favorite girl."

"Okay daddy, I promise, I will be home no later than ten okay?"

"Great, do you want me to pick you up? We can go straight to the restaurant."

Stephanie widened her eyes for a moment, before thinking of a lie quickly. "I will just have Trish drop me off in the morning, I have to go daddy, she needs me." She said before quickly hanging up the phone and setting it down on the table in front of her.

"Everything okay?" Paul asked walking into the room dressed and ready for their night out.

"Yeah, of course." She said standing up and smiling at him. "So I am going to go and change and then we can go I guess."

"Sounds good baby." Paul said giving her a light kiss as she walked past him.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Paul dropped Stephanie off in front of a restaurant not too far from her house. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you or anything?" He asked pulling into a spot and putting the car into park before turning toward her. He had to say she looked just beautiful this morning, she did every time he saw her, but this morning there was just something about her, especially when she smiled at him like that.

"I'm okay, Trish is going to be here in like five minutes."

He glanced at her for a moment longer before responding. "Alright, call me when you get home from breakfast or whatever with your parents."

"I promise." She smiled leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. She then turned and climbed out of the car, walking toward the entrance of the diner.

She turned and waved at him for a moment before walking into the diner. He waved back briefly before she had turned and then just watched her making sure she had made it in safely. It was then that he realized that he was starting to fall for her. That thought scared him a little, he had felt this way for other women, obviously, but he had never felt for a girlfriend what he was feeling for her. It made him realize that maybe he had never really loved women before her, which scared him more than anything because as much as he wanted to, technically she wasn't even legally a woman until next week.

As he was pulling out, he saw Trish driving past him and parking next to the space he had just been in himself. He watched for a moment as she got out of the car and walked into the restaurant before turning left and making his way home.

Trish walked into the diner and spotted her best friend sitting at a table not too far from the entrance. She walked over and sat down across from her. "Hey girl," She said reaching out and grabbing her hand for a moment to grab her attention.

Stephanie looked up, she hadn't noticed her friend enter the room, or even sit down next to her. She had been flipping through the pictures she had taken of her and Paul from last night and this morning. "Oh hey Trish, how are you?"

"Good, so why did you call and ask for a ride if you managed to get here? Why didn't you just have Mr. you know who take you home?" She said being mindful of the fact that someone might overhear them talking.

"I can't have anyone see us, especially my parents. They would probably murder him or something."

"Your dad would I'm sure." Trish agreed. "So I am super excited for your birthday party this weekend."

"Girl me too, especially for the fact that I will officially be an adult and Paul and I can let everyone know we are together…well sort of."

"Yeah, It probably wouldn't be a good idea if word got around school or anything."

"He said he might look for a job at a different school in a few months if we can be sure that our relationship is going to last, at least for awhile you know?"

"Makes sense, of course if you guys broke up it would be a good idea anyway because it would be super awkward to see your ex every day, especially with…"

"Hello ladies, fancy running into you here." Nikki said as she and her sister walking up to the two of them.

Stephanie and Trish glared up at the twins they had come to despise. "And what makes you two think we want anything to do with you? You are actually ruining a nice morning for us." Stephanie spat not bothering to keep the hate out of her voice.

"Yeah," Trish said in a smug tone. "Don't you two have something better to do, like sleep with the football team or throw up your breakfast?"

Brie laughed loudly causing a few of the restauranters to glance over at them. "Oh clever Trish, don't worry we aren't staying long. We would hate to pick up anything from you two, like fake hair coloring, or weight." She said in a sweet voice as she and her sister turned to leave.

Trish rolled her eyes at her best friend and was about to say something when she saw them walking back over, she rolled her eyes at Stephanie again while her friend giggled. "By the way ladies," Brie said, staring more so at Stephanie. "Do you think that Mr. Levesque is the type to sleep with his students? Because I would love a roll in the bed with him."

Stephanie's eyes widened as she chocked on her water a little bit. Trish nearly growled at the twins before standing up. "Why don't you two just get the hell away from us okay? We want nothing to do with you or your bimbo friends."

"Touchy touchy, we just thought you guys would know better than we would, you do sit in the front." Nikki said grabbing Brie's hand and walking out of the door.

Trish sat back down and saw the look on her friends face. "Just relax okay babe?" She said reaching out to place a comforting hand on her friends hand.

"Do you think they know something? I mean how could they? We don't…I don't…He…"

Trish stood up and sat back down next to her best friend. "They don't know anything about you two okay? Relax, they know you have a crush on him and are just trying to get a rise of you."

"Are you sure?" Stephanie said turning her head to look at Trish. "If people found out and he got fired or something he would blame me and then…"

"Steph, relax okay? Let's just go hang at your house for awhile. Then you just have to get through dinner with your folks tonight and…"

"I can't hang out after you drop me off, my grandparents are in town and we have to spend time with them."

"Well you will just have to calm down on the ride home then because you know your mom especially will ask a million questions if she sees how upset you are."

Stephanie swallowed and then nodded her head. "You are so right, can we leave? I just need to like be home."

Trish slid out of the booth just as the waitress walked up. "Can I get you ladies anything to drink?"

"No thinks, we're not staying." Trish said walking to the exit with Stephanie at her side.

They walked out to her car and Trish pressed the automatic lock button to unlock the car. She then slid into the car as her friend climbed into the passenger seat next to her. "So we're still on for our mani/pedi appointments before your party right? We need to make them tomorrow at the latest."

"Absolutely, I need a good relaxing day."

Trish pulled out of the parking lot and toward Stephanie's house. "Thank god, so should it just be us like it was last year?"

"I think we should, I mean it's kind of tradition you know? Except your last birthday."

"Well that was because my mom made us bring my sister with us, it was the worst."

Stephanie laughed softly, "It wasn't that bad, I mean sure she was asking us a million questions, and would barely let us have a word in but she is younger than us."

"Yeah," Trish agreed thinking about her youngest sister Melissa, who was in the eighth grade. "Well call me later okay?" She said pulling to the curb."

Stephanie opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Of course," She said before waving and closing the door. She waved again as Trish sped off and then turned toward her house and taking a deep breath before walking toward the front door. She didn't really want to spend time with her grandmother today, especially because she always had to say something about the way she looked or how Shane was better at school. She would much rather spend time with her Gram, her mother's mom.

She took a deep breath before walking into the house. "I'm home." She called.

"In the living room honey." Linda called out to let her daughter know where to head.

Stephanie walked in and saw her mom and grandma sitting on the couch talking. She smiled at her mom and walked over to give her a slight hug. She then turned to her grandmother and gave a smaller smile. "Hi grandma," She said leaning down to hug her lightly as well.

"Hello dear, you look well."

Stephanie was shocked by how nice she was being, as she turned to sit in the chair across from them she exhaled and rolled her eyes, she should have known it wouldn't have lasted that long as she heard the next words coming out of her mouth.

"Do you really think you should let her dress like that Linda? It makes her look like a streetwalker."

"I think she looks just fine."

"Thanks mom," Stephanie said smiling at her mom as she sat down and crossed her legs. She pulled out her cell phone and started to send a new message to Paul to let him know that she was home now when she heard someone clear their throat.

"That is rather rude you know dear." Her grandmother said glaring down at the phone in her hand.

"I was just texting a friend, it isn't a big deal." She said rolling her eyes as she looked back down to her phone. She would love to escape upstairs but knew that she would get in trouble with her dad.

"Well honey we do have a guest. Just send the message quickly and put your phone away okay?" Linda said smiling at Stephanie. She then turned to her mother-in-law and started back on a different subject, probably what they had been discussing as she walked into the house. "So anyway, Shane is doing…"

Stephanie drowned out the rest of the conversation. Of course her grandmother would want to hear all about how Shane was doing, the golden boy so to speak. She couldn't understand why her grandma was always so kind with him and basically treated her like dirt. She rolled her eyes again as she started typing on the phone.

"_Miss you already sweets." _

She sighed and placed the phone on her lap before looking back at the women across from her. She heard the door open and close again and thanked everything holy that her father had come home from the office early. "Hi daddy," She called out as he walked into the room.

"Hi princess, did you have a nice time last night?" He asked as she ran up and gave him a hug.

"Of course, and now I get to visit with Grandma and everything, fun times."

Vince chuckled knowing how his daughter felt about his mother most of the time. He couldn't blame her too much, he had, had the same type of relationship with his father growing up. "Why don't you run upstairs and relax for awhile before dinner huh?"

Stephanie smiled and widened her eyes a little in happiness before kissing his cheek. "Thanks daddy,"

With that she turned and walked out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom. Once in the room, she shut the door and glanced at her phone. She had a new message and she smiled as she read it.

_Miss you too baby, can you sneak out tonight?" _

_Now why would I do that? _She replied smiling slightly.

She got a new message from him a moment later telling her to log into skype. She placed her phone down on the bed before walking to her computer desk and opening the cover of her laptop. She turned it on and then logged in, a few moments later she had a conversation request. She quickly hit accept and a moment later saw her boyfriend on the screen.

"So why did you want me on here?" She asked coyly.

"To see your beautiful face of course." He said softly.

"I am so sure."

He chuckled softly. "Also to tell you the reason I want you to come meet me tonight."

"I'm listening."

"I thought we could make up for the camping thing a bit and just have a little picnic in the park. I also have something I want to tell you." He said shyly knowing that he had to tell her how he was feeling about her, and especially their relationship.

"Well I guess it would be worth it." She smiled flirtatiously back at him.

She hadn't notice her door open slightly as her Grandmother had been about to walk in. She listened outside the door for a moment at the conversation her grand-daughter was having and furrowed her brow. She was sure her son and his wife had no idea about this little relationship. She opened the door a little wider, enough to peek into the room and saw that Stephanie was video calling some guy, who looked too old for her, by what she could see.

Stephanie heard someone clear their throat and slammed the top of her computer down before turning to face whoever it was. She blushed deeper as she noticed her grandmother. "Hi grandma," She said trying to sound cheery and innocent.

"Who was that young man you were just talking to?"

"No one, just a friend."

"Well I hope so, he looked way too old for you, and what is this about a date tonight? We already have plans young lady."

Stephanie widened her eyes at how much her grandma had apparently heard. "I was going to tell him I am busy tonight but maybe another night and…"

"Do your parents know about this boy?"

"Um…..not yet?" She said rising her voice a little at the end making it sound more like a question.

"Well I expect they will soon huh? It sounds like you two are a little more than friends."

"So did you come to see my room?" Stephanie asked trying to change the subject. Her grandmother was old, she was bound to forget about this soon…right?

"Yes, and also to ask if you wanted to take your grandma to the salon for a nice manicure before dinner tonight. I want to hear all about your party this weekend, and get some gift ideas."

Stephanie stood up and smiled. "Of course," She said grabbing her purse and phone and leading her grandmother out of the room. She wasn't looking forward to an hour or two of being talked to like she was dumb, but anything to make her forget what had just happened.

Later that night Stephanie was back in her room, she had locked the door this time, and was slipping into some tight jeans and a pink t-shirt that said teacher's pet, she had found it online and thought that Paul would get a huge kick out of it. She slipped into some sneakers and spritzed herself with perfume before walking quietly into the hall and down the stairs. She hoped she wasn't going to get caught, she really needed to see Paul, when they had talked earlier that afternoon he had sounded like he really needed to talk to her about something serious.

She finally made it to her car and sped off down the street and toward her boyfriends house. They were supposed to go on some picknick type thing but it was now too late for that. He had told her to just come by his place and that they could have a little picnic in hus backyard or something. She wondered again what this whole thing was about, she hoped that it wasn't going to be something about wanting to break up with her, she wasn't sure how she would handle that.

She arrived at his house and after pulling into his driveway, next to his own car, she turned everything off and took a deep breath. She got out of the car and walked toward his house, she had just been here this morning, and she loved being here with him and being able to act like a real couple, at least for a little while.

She just hoped it wouldn't be her last time here.

A/N: Sorry the update took so long guys! Was super busy with different things, will try to update at least once a week.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie took another deep breath as she walked up the path to her boyfriend's front door. She was about to knock when she noticed a sign that said enter. A small smile graced her face and she opened the door, as she walked in she noticed a bunch of rose petals on the carpet leading toward the backyard. Her smile got a little bigger, she then noticed a sign taped to the mirror in the entryway that said follow the roses. She smiled again as she followed the path toward the yard. As she walked to the backdoor she saw yet another sign instructing her to come on out.

She opened the door and walked into the yard. After the first few steps she noticed that the yard was completely decorated with flowers, candles, and a big blanket in the middle that her boyfriend was currently standing beside with a long-stemmed rose in his hand. He smiled at her and beckoned her over, which she complied with, her smile getting bigger by the second.

"What is all of this?" She asked gestering to their surroundings as she stopped in front of him.

He handed her the rose, which she took with a huge smile on her face, before replying. "I wanted to tell you how I feel about you, but I wanted it to be special."

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before, this is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are baby."

She smiled and leaned up to give him a soft kiss on the lips, which he deepened a moment later pulling her fully against him, running his hands through her long dark hair. She felt him run his tongue against her lips so she opened her mouth and let him in, and their tongues wrestled for a few moments before she pulled away.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked before letting things go too far.

He pulled away further and ran his right hand down her face gently, cupping her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "I love you."

She smiled again and felt her eyes tearing up a little bit. "I love you too Paul."

He smiled at her and then pulled away and grabbed her hand, pulling her down onto the blanket to sit with him. "I made us some dessert, I know you had dinner, and it is pretty late so…"

"I love it," She said leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek before moving back to her sitting position.

"So have you ever told anyone before me?" He asked wondering if she had ever really been in love before. Of course, these days a lot of people, guys especially, said those three words without meaning them just to get something in return, and he wanted her to know that he didn't take those words lightly, not anymore.

"Not really, I thought I loved my ex, and while I think I did on some level, it was nothing like this. I know now, after how strongly I feel about you, that what he and I had was more lust than anything. Have you?"

"Yeah, just the one time, didn't turn out well for me." He laughed for a lack of anything else to say.

She reached out and rubbed his hand for a moment. "I can imagine, this is so sweet of you to do babe." She said wanting to perk him back up again. She really had never had anything as romantic as this done for her before, she guessed it just came with age or something.

Trish woke up a few hours later to her phone ringing loudly. She blindly reached for it and answered without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hi Trish, this is Linda, Stephanie's mother."

"Oh…Hi Mrs. McMahon. Why are you calling so late?"

"I hate to bother you, but have you seen my daughter? I was just in her room to check on her and she wasn't there."

"Oh…" Trish didn't really know what to say to that. Of course Stephanie was her best friend so she had a feeling of where she probably was, and she didn't want her friend's parents to worry about her, on the other hand as a best friend she didn't want to rat her out either.

"Yeah, she actually just left my house. I'm sorry, I called because my boyfriend broke up with me and I really needed my best friend, and she said you guys were already sleeping so it wouldn't be an issue getting over here." There, she thought, that ought to help her friend out. She would just have to give her a quick call after she hung up with Linda to tell her she needed to get her ass home.

"Thank you dear." Linda said.

"No problem," Trish said. They said their goodbyes a moment later and she quickly dialed Stephanie's phone hoping that she would answer. It went straight to voicemail so she hung up saying a curse word, then dialed Mr. Levesque's number. Thank god he had given it to everyone that first day.

The first time it went to voicemail but she hung up and dialed it again and just before it went to the voicemail it was picked up. "Hello?"

"Mr. Levesque?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Trish, sorry to call so late, but Steph's mom just called and I told her she just left my house so she needs to get home like five minutes ago."

Paul shot out of bed, waking Stephanie who was snuggled against his side and quickly said his goodbye and hung up. "Baby you have to wake up, get dressed and leave."

"Why?" She asked groggily not fully awake enough to understand why he was freaking out.

"Trish just called, she said your mom called her. She lied and said you had just left her house and that was like fifteen minutes ago."

Stephanie jumped out of bed pulling her clothes on and cursing. After she was dressed she bent down, gave him a chaste kiss and grabbed her things before running from his room, out of the house, and to her car. She jumped in, started it, and sped down the street. She would just have to tell her mom and dad she had run out of gas or something and that is why it took so long, or there was an accident on the road.

She finally made it home and walked into the house dreading the fight that was sure to follow. "Where in the hell have you been?"

"At Trish's house," She said hoping they couldn't see through her lie."

"First of all young lady," Her father boomed, making her feel like a seven year old again. "Don't you ever sneak out of this house again, you are grounded."

"What! Daddy she is my best friend and she needed me and…"

"Stephanie I don't care it could have waited until morning, secondly your mother talked to her twently minutes ago and she said you had already left, where have you been?"

"There was an accident on the road so it took awhile." She said looking down at her hands.

"Fine, but you are not to leave this house for anything but school for the next two weeks."

"But daddy what about my party this weekend?"

"I should cancel the whole thing," He yelled pacing the living room.

Stephanie started to tear up and bit her lip. "But daddy its…"

"However, your mother and I will discuss it and let you know the decision tomorrow."

Stephanie stood up and glared at her parents. "Stop treating me like I am a baby, I am almost eighteen and…"

"And what? As long as you live under my roof you will follow my rules."

She rolled her eyes once again, what a typical thing for a dad to say. She wasn't going to let him, or anyone else ruin this day for her, her boyfriend and just told her how he felt about her, that he loved her, and she wasn't going to stand for this.

"Well maybe I won't be under your roof too much longer than." She screamed storming up the stairs, passing her brother and grandmother on the way up. She heard her father yelling for her to get back into the living room as she reached her room. She opened the door, walked in and slammed and locked the door behind her before running to her bed and laying down. She burried her head into the pillow as the tears ran down her face.

This was supposed to be the best night of her life, so far anyway, and now here she was crying in bed like a loser, while her parents treated her like she was an infant or something. She could not wait to escape this house for good.

And maybe she just wouldn't wait until she finished school either.


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She glanced over at her alarm clock and noticed that she still had an hour until she officially had to be awake. She groaned and reached out, grabbing her phone, and answering it before it had the chance to go to voicemail. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me."

"Hi," She said sitting up and stretching a little, well as much as she could while holding her phone to her ear.

"I woke you up huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah, but its okay. I kind of want to get out of here as early as possible, without seeing my parents if possibe."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Can I tell you about it later?"

"Of course..." He trailed off, still wondering why she had sounded upset.

"Why did you call anyway?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

"Just wanted to say goodmorning, and that I love you."

She smiled, getting out of bed and walking toward her bathroom. "I love you too, I can't wait to see you later."

"Me either babe, but I'll let you get ready and I will talk to you when you get here."

"Wait, you're already at school? I thought you normally didn't get there until like an hour from now." She said reaching into the shower to turn it on so that the water could heat up.

"I don't but we had a staff meeting and it went extra long this morning because the English departments are apparently combining classes for the next few days and then after the weekend we are taking a trip."

"A trip to where?"

"Not really sure yet, have another meeting after school to figure out the details. I am excited for your birthday this weekend I…"

"I don't think I am having the party anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I have to get in the shower, see you soon okay?"

"Alright," He said not wanting to force the subject. "Love you."

"Love you too," She said before hanging up and hopping into the shower.

After she was clean, she walked out of the bathroom in a big fluffy white towl. She walked into her closet and selected a pair of black shorts, that were tight and short enough to show off her curves, but not enough to make her look like a hooker. She paird them with a red tank top and some gold hoop earings before grabbing a pair of black heels and walking out of her room. She walked down the stairs, and toward the front door, hoping to avoid her parents before leaving for school.

"Stephanie,"

She groaned and turned toward the living room, seeing her mom and grandmother. "What?"

"Why are you leaving so early? You haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Maybe she is meeting that boyfriend of hers." Her grandmother said glancing over from the morning news.

"What boyfriend?" Linda asked glancing at her daughter.

Stephanie groaned again, leave it to her grandma to blow the cover on that whole situation. "No one mom, bye."

She walked out of the house and to her car, she could hear her mom calling out for her to come back but she ignored it and continued to her car. She climbed in, and started the engine and backed out of the driveway, speeding off to school. She arrived about fifteen minutes later, and pulled into a spot fairly close to the entrance, and shut off the car, without getting out.

She took another deep breath. She had thought long and hard about her options, and she refused to deal with her parents anymore, especially her dad, when they were going to treat her like she was a little baby. She was about to be a grown woman and she could take care of herself, of course, she didn't know what she was going to do about the money situation, or the living situation for that matter. She just had to go job hunting after school or something she supposed. She finally climbed out of the car and made her way into the building toward her locker.

She had just reached her locker, passing a few students on their way to the library, when she felt a hand run down her right arm. She glanced over and smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a little wink. He tilted his head a little toward his classroom door and she followed him in. He allowed her to enter first, following close behind, and shutting and locking the door behind them. He pulled the shade down, and then turned toward her and gave her the once over.

"You are looking so fine today baby."

She smirked at him and gave him the once over as well. "That doesn't sound very professional Mr. Levesque.

He took the few steps toward her, with a smirk on his face as well. Just as he reached out to wrap her in his arms, she started walked backwards. He followed her movements, waching as she smiled sweetly at him, while reaching up and fingering her necklace. She licked her lips, and widened her eyes a bit , biting her bottom lip as her thighs hit the side of his desk. "How do you figure its unprofessional Ms. McMahon?"

"Well," She smirked, watching as he took the last couple of steps, standing directly in front of her. "You are my teacher,"

He reached out, and placed his left arm around her waist, resting it on her lower back for a moment before pulling her flush against him. "Maybe you shouldn't look so damn inticing."

She smiled and giggled softly as he nuzzled his nose against her neck, placing soft kisses up her neck, toward her ear. She ran her hand up his arm and into his hair, tugging on it softly as he reached the sensitive spot just below her ear. He kissed up her jaw and got to her lips, placing a soft kiss just next to her soft lips. "So I had an idea for your extra credit assignment this semester."

"And what would that be?"

He smiked, raising his left eyebrow before placing his hands on her hips and lifting her onto his desk. She gasped a little in surprise but it was soon replaced by a soft moan as he placed his mouth over hers and kissed her. He ran his hands up her back, his right hand going into her hair, tugging on it gently as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling herself against him more. They continued to makeout for a few moments, and then he felt her hand tugging at his buckle.

"What are you doing?"

"Earning that extra credit of course." She moaned as she rubbed the front of his pants.

He groaned in her ear, feeling himself getting harder beneath her hand. "How long before the bell?"

She continued rubbing him, while sucking on his ear a little bit. She glanced up at the clock above the door. "About 40 minutes."

"Perfect," He said reaching down and undoing the button of her shorts."

About half an hour later, Stephanie slipped her shirt back over her head as she watched him slipping back into his jeans. She smirked as he walked back over to her, pulling her back against him and giving her a soft kiss just below her ear. "It has officially been a great morning baby."

She laughed, "Yeah it has, I think I am ready for that exam now."

He kissed her on the lips and then pulled away, spanking her gently, get that hot little ass into your seat, get out some homework or something so it looks like we weren't just doing it in here. She did as he asked, as he went about unlocking and opening the door. After both were finished, he walked back over, pulling his desk chair over to her, he sat down, and after glancing into the hall and seeing no one, he reached over and grabbed her hand for a moment.

"So not to kill the mood or whatever, but why were you so upset on the phone this morning?"

Stephanie glanced down at her work thinking about what to tell him, she decided the truth would be the best option, so she glanced back up at him. "I got in a fight with my parents last night, well more so my dad."

"Because you got in so late?"

"Yeah, it was just this whole thing, he called off my party, and then I told him that I couldn't wait to be eighteen because I was moving out. I can't stand the way they treat me Paul, I mean they act as though I'm an infant or something and…"

"Its okay babe, don't get upset about it again. I don't want to see you like this, it kills me."

She glanced back into his hazel eyes, "I guess I have to get a job or something, so I can save up to get a place of my own."

"Well you're waiting until your eighteen right?"

"Yeah, thank god it's only two days away."

"Well you know that you can stay with me if you want to."

"Really?" She asked looking back into his eyes.

He smiled softly at her, "Of course, you know I would love to see that face every morning. I just don't want you and your parents to…"

"Morning Mr. Levesque." Mike said loudly as he walked in.

Paul pulled away from Stephanie quickly and stood up. "Morning Mike, So we good here Steph?"

"Of course, thanks so much for your hope Mr. Levesque." She smiled up at him.

Paul cleared his throat, taking a few more steps away from her, thinking about what had just happened. He turned away and walked up to the board to write a few things on it as more students bustled through the door.

"Hey girlie." Trish said as she and Eve walked up to her and sat down.

"Hi guys,"

"What happened last night?"

"What do you mean? What did I miss?" Eve asked hating to feel like she knew nothing about the situation.

"My parents….my dad and I got in a huge fight, and he called off my party."

"What?" Trish said loudly.

"Yeah I know but…"

"But we had the whole thing planned out and everything." Eve jumped in.

"I know, but there is a lot more we need to talk about than that."

"Like what?"

"Just that…"

"Settle down class," Paul called from the front of the room.

The room quieted down, and he glanced once more at Stephanie, sending her a small smile before continuing. "Before you guys get any of your stuff out, we're moving rooms."

"What?" A boy called from the back.

"Why" Brie Bella called from next to her sister.

Paul chuckled, "Let me finish guys," He sat down on the corner of his desk, and then stood back up after thinking about what had just transpired there. "We are combining classes with Mr. Gonzales and his class and…"

"I always did like him." Daniel Bryan called from the other side of the room.

Stephanie gave him a weird look and rolled her eyes. She leaned over to Trish to whisper something in her ear. "Do you think he still has his crush?"

Trish laughed and was about to respond before Paul continued speaking. "Well that is good because we are combining classes from now until Monday, when both classes are taking a group trip."

"Oh to where?" Beth called out.

"Not sure yet, but I will let everyone know tomorrow morning as well as permission slips.

Class continued on, and after another fourty minutes the bell rang and everyone began filing out of the room. Stephanie followed everyone out into the hall and was shoved slightly from behind by Beth Phoenix.

"What is your problem Beth?"

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there McMahon." She laughed. "My friends were just telling me this hilarious story that involve you, Trish, and a midnight diner discussion about a certain teacher."

Stephanie's eyes widened and she felt her face flush a little bit. "What are you talking about?"

"My sister and I heard you two the other night talking about Mr. Levesque, remember we even said hi." Nikki said snottily from behind Beth.

"First of all it's rude to listen to other peoples conversations," Trish snarled stepping up to the taller girl. "Secondly…"

"Trish don't worry about it." Stephanie said pulled her back.

"Yeah Trish, don't worry about it." Beth smirked. "Besides we all go way back, old friends remember? Why would we tell the enitre school that your whore friend is…"

"Ladies what is going on here?" Mrs. Young the librarian called out.

Beth and her friends turned around and smiled sweetly at the older woman. "Nothing Mrs. Young, we were just heading to our next class." With that she and her friends walked down the hall not bothering to glance back at Stephanie and Trish.

"What was that all about?" Kelly asked walking over to them.

"Nothing, so how was art class?" Trish said smiling at her friend. "I still can't believe you ditched us."

"Whatever," Kelly laughed.

Stephanie bit her lip, still wondering exactly what Beth had been about to say. She hoped that no one knew about her and Paul, but on the other hand, she had worried that the twins had over heard her the other night. She shook her head of her thoughts as she walked down the hall with her friends.

"So what do you think this trip is going to be about?"


	15. Chapter 15

Later that day Stephanie was walking back to her car so that she could head over to Paul's house to wait for him, he had already given her the key. She was still thinking about this morning though, not about what had transpired before class, although that was amazing, about what had happened after. She was still wondering what Beth and her friends knew about her and Paul, she figured nothing of importance, but she couldn't be too sure with those girls.

She reached her car and got in, she was about to start it up when her cell phone rang. She glanced down at the caller ID and noticed it was her mother. She didn't want to answer, but she knew that if she didn't, she would continue to call. "What?" She asked answering it before it went to voicemail.

"Honey that is no way to answer your phone."

"Sorry mom, I just don't feel like arguing right now."

"No one wants to argue with you dear, we just want you to come home so that we can discuss the events of last night."

"I really don't want to." Stephanie said rolling her eyes, knowing her mom couldn't see her.

"Steph…"

"Mom, please don't try to treat me like a little girl okay? Dad had no right to act that way first of all and…"

"Sweetheart, I am not treating you like a little girl relax. Your father and I would just simply like to have a talk about last night and your party this weekend."

"He called it off; there is no party this weekend."

"I talked to him about that and he has agreed to let you have the party. We just want to know what is going on with you honey. You are staying out all night; not telling us where you are going, and frankly it bothers us."

"Mom I am about to be eighteen I shouldn't have to tell you where I am at all times. Besides, I think I want to stick with what I said to dad."

"About moving out?" Linda asked. Stephanie could tell her mother's face had probably gone a little pale, as it tended to do when she was upset about something.

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt you, so please don't take it that way. I know I am still in high school for another six months or so, but I just feel like I need some independence you know?"

"I don't think that is a good idea at all Stephanie. Where would you even go? Not to mention you probably wouldn't get any of your homework done and you would be out all night partying and…"

"Mom calm down okay?" Stephanie said interrupting her mother's rant. She smiled a little at her mom's typical mother attitude, but she knew that none of that would happen, partially because she was responsible, and partially because she would be living with her boyfriend.

"Just get home so we can talk okay?"

"Well I am actually going to Trish's house to work on a project we have together, but I will be home for dinner okay?"

"Alright honey,"

Stephanie said goodbye to her mom, putting her phone down in the cup holder and just sitting there thinking for a moment. She had a lot to think about today. While she was happy that her father had changed his mind, and she didn't want to upset either of her parents with her plans to move out, she couldn't help but still want that. She would be able to be around Paul all the time and they could at least partially act like a real couple.

She shook her head of her thoughts, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. She drove to Paul's house and climbed out of her car. She walked toward his front door, so that she could head inside and maybe make some tea or something for when he got home. Just as she pulled the key out of her purse she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to see an older woman standing there staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Stephanie asked not wanting to be rude, but she had no idea who this was.

"More like can I help you dear? What exactly are you doing with a key to my son's house?"

Stephanie widened her eyes, this was Paul's mother? He hadn't mentioned anything about his mother making a visit. She pulled her phone out of her purse so that she could call her boyfriend but knew that she was being rude to this woman so she cleared her throat a bit. "Um…I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh you're Stephanie?"

"He told you about me?"

"Just that he was falling hard for this new woman he had met. You look awfully young though. He said you were almost twenty-one but…"

Stephanie's eyes widened again for a moment. He had told his mother she was almost twenty-one? Well she supposed that should have to stick to that story, but this woman didn't look like she had believed him now that she was looking at her. "Um…I'm actually 19 ma'am."

"I thought so, not that it is too much of an age difference. Guess you are just one of those lucky girls who will look at least late 30s when you are my age."

"Did you want to come in?" Stephanie asked gesturing to the house.

"Sure,"

Stephanie unlocked the door and allowed the women to enter before her. She walked in and closed the door, watching as her boyfriend's mom walked into the living room. Before she followed her in however, she sent a text to Paul.

_Why didn't you tell me your mom was here babe? Oh, and she thought 21 was out of reach so I told her 19, please get home ASAP! Xoxo_

Paul felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out under the table, hoping no one noticed him, while Mr. Gonzales continued speaking. He wasn't sure why this meeting had to be so long, all that needed to be discussed was where they were going, how long they were going for, and if the students had to chip in any money for this at all. He glanced at the screen and noticed a new text message from Stephanie. His eyes widened as he read that his mom was in town, and that his girlfriend was stuck hanging out with her.

He cleared his throat and raised his hand. "Don't you think we have everything set? I don't think the meeting has to run this long."

"Do you have somewhere more important to be than your job Levesque?" Mr. Gonzales spat.

"Actually Michael I do, my mom is in town and she just arrived so…"

"Well we mustn't keep you from mommy."

"Gentleman that is enough." The principal Mr. Jackson spoke up.

Paul stood and grabbed his bag. "Sorry but I really have to run, see you all tomorrow."

He walked quickly through the halls and to his car; he needed to get home as fast as he could. He didn't want to lie to his mother but he really had no choice, so he had to make sure he got there as fast as he could, so that Stephanie wouldn't accidently let something slip about their relationship.

He pulled up to his house and got out of the car, walking toward his door. He entered the house and hollered out a hello so that he could find out where they were. He heard Stephanie calling from the kitchen so he walked in to find her making some tea at the counter while his mother sat on the bar stool. He walked over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before walking around and giving Stephanie a small peck to the mouth.

"Sorry it took so long."

"Its okay, Stephanie told me that you had a meeting at the school."

"So this is a surprise mom," He continued placing his hand on the small of Stephanie's back and rubbing it softly with his thumb.

"Well it has been awhile since we have been able to visit with each other darling, and I was in town anyway for my friend Charlotte's anniversary party."

"It's great to see you. I see you and Steph have gotten to talk a bit and get to know each other a little."

"Well we haven't discussed too much beyond where you were, I was just about to ask how you two met." She said glancing from her son to his girlfriend. "Paul says you two met at work?"

Stephanie widened her eyes for a moment, looking up at Paul, not really sure how to answer that. "Yeah, sort of love at first site I suppose."

"Do you work there as well?"

"Um…no."

"Then how did you two happen to meet?"

Paul widened his eyes, he could tell they were getting in dangerous water here. He knew that he should tell his mom the truth, she would find out eventually, but he wanted to switch jobs and not actually be her teacher still when that moment happened. "Mom, let me show you the guest room."

"Nonsense Paul, we can take that stuff up later."

Stephanie smiled at her boyfriend's mother for a moment. She had been hoping that she was going to follow her son out of the room. "So Patricia, what do you and your husband do?"

"Well I don't really work much anymore, but my husband is the manager of a furniture store. What do you do?" She wanted to get to know her son's girlfriend as much as she could before she had to leave. She didn't really know if she liked her son seeing someone who was still basically a teenager, but if he was happy, she supposed that she could deal with the age difference.

Stephanie turned to take the tea off the stove, pouring Patricia a cup and then turning to Paul. "Do you want some honey?"

"No thanks." Paul smiled back. He was a little uncomfortable with his mother being here at the moment.

Stephanie set the kettle back on the stove and turned back to Patricia. "I'm not working at the moment."

"Well how do you pay your bills then?" Patricia asked bluntly. She knew that her son didn't have the best paying job in the world, so the girl clearly wasn't a gold digger, but she didn't want her to just mooch off of her son. It was fine for her to not be working if they were married, but to just freeload wasn't okay.

"Mom, don't be rude." Paul responded blushing slightly.

"It's okay Paul," Stephanie said. She wasn't sure what Patricia's game was here, but she probably did it with every girlfriend her son had, had in the past. "I actually live with my parents right now."

"Oh, I would love to meet the sometime."

"Mom, I haven't even met them yet."

Patricia widened her eyes looking between the two of them. "What do you mean you haven't met them yet? The last time we talked, you were telling me how much you love her."

"I do love her." He said grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his mouth to place a soft kiss on it.

"Then why have you not met her family? Is she ashamed or…"

"Not at all," Stephanie cut in. "I just haven't found the right time yet. My dad is super protective and everything."

"So I don't get to meet them? We could just set up a nice dinner or something."

"Mom, you can meet them on your next visit okay?"

"Fine, but we can have dinner this evening right?"

"Sure, just you, me and Steph." Paul gave in. He was still uncomfortable, he didn't enjoy his mother asking all of these questions. She was usually the same with any girlfriend he had, but he had a little more to hid with Stephanie, especially the fact that she was still technically in high school.

"Maybe I can cook something special." Stephanie said smiling at her boyfriend. She knew it wasn't going to work going out to a restaurant unless they drove to thirty to forty minutes out of town, and his mom would find it weird if they did that.

"I saw this beautiful restaurant on the way here, it's actually a few streets away. I think it is Italian or something."

"Um…" Paul stammered. It would be weird to say no, but at the same time, he couldn't necessarily take her and Stephanie to dinner, where just anyone could see them.

"Don't be ridiculous darling, it will be great. That way, Stephanie wouldn't have to cook."

"I don't mind at all," Stephanie said quickly trying to squash the idea of going out.

"Don't be silly dear, what is wrong with you two? I can pay if it is going to be a problem."

"Don't worry mom, I'll pay. I just figured you would want to stay in and relax or something."

Patricia gave the both of them a strange look before standing up. "I will be right back, need to use the bathroom." With that she walked out of the room and down the hall.

Paul waited until he could hear the door close before turning to face Stephanie. "What are we going to do?"

Stephanie smiled at him softly. He was so nervous right now, she actually found it a little bit on the cute side. She reached out and ran her hand down his cheek. "Don't worry, I will just head home in a bit to 'get ready'," she said making air quotes with her fingers, "then call about an hour before we have to leave to tell you that something came up. You and your mom can enjoy a nice dinner and catch up."

Paul reached down and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "You are way smarter than me babe. I can't keep lying to her though."

"Just a few more days and you can tell her all about it."

"I wanted to wait until after I transferred."

"Then wait, I mean you're looking for a new position so it can't be too long before you find something."

"Well I am going to start looking after Monday, then I can tell the principal and he can probably help me find something even."

"Sounds like a solid plan to me, so are you getting me something pretty for my birthday?"

Paul smiled at her, leaning down to give her a small kiss. "I already got you something remember?"

"Oh yeah, well I can't wait to open it then."

"Well you have to crazy girl."

Stephanie reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned into him further. Paul wrapped his arms around her slender waist and suddenly everything in the world was at peace. He heard his mom walk back into the room and pulled away from his girlfriend with a blush on his face. He felt like he was a teenager again, getting caught making out in his bedroom or something.

"Sorry you two." Patricia said walking back over and sitting back down on the stool.

"It's okay, I was just about to head out." Stephanie said pulling completely away from her boyfriend.

"Why so soon?"

"Well I do want to look pretty tonight."

"You always look beautiful babe." Paul said grabbing her hand again.

Stephanie smiled at him sweetly before leaning up to peck him on the cheek. "Thanks, but I better run anyway. I will see you guys later okay? It was nice meeting you Patricia." She finished looking back at her.

"You too Stephanie, we will see you in a few hours.

"Of course." Stephanie replied. She gave Paul one more quick kiss and then left the room, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. She couldn't wait to get out of there, it was super awkward, especially since they had to think of how to answer certain questions that couldn't be answered with the truth.

She wondered how Patricia would feel about her after she found out the truth.


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie woke up and stretched out in her bed. Today was the day, she was officially eighteen and she could not be more excited. Her party was back on, so she would actually be able to celebrate tonight and her father had even grudgingly apologized for the way he had behaved, which she suspected was her mother's way of trying to convince her to not move out. She thought back to the talk she had, had with her mom after she had gotten back from Paul's house.

"_Stephanie dear, are you ready to have that conversation now?" Linda asked staring at her daughter. _

_Stephanie walked into the living room and sat down next to her mother on the couch. She was glad that her father wasn't in the room at the moment; dinner had been awkward after he had apologized and told her that the party was back on. "Sure mom," She said smiling warily at her mom._

"_I know that you said you had thought about it in more detail, but I really think that moving out at such a young age would be a bad idea." Linda started, taking her daughter's hand in her own and giving it a light squeeze. _

"_Mom, I know that you and daddy don't understand why I want to get out on my own because I am still in high school, but I just feel like it is something I have to do." _

"_Why do you feel that you have to move out? I know that you are eighteen, but sweetie you're in high school." _

"_Mom please I don't…" _

"_I know that your father can be a little intense sometimes," Linda said interrupting what Stephanie had been about to say. "But you know he does it because he loves you so much. You are his little girl, he doesn't want you to grow up so fast." _

"_Mom it has nothing to do with daddy," Stephanie said rolling her eyes slightly. "Yes, the first time I shouted that I would move out was because of the fight we got into, but after thinking about it, I just feel that it is the right time." _

"_Can't you just wait until school is over? It's just another five months away honey, your father and I don't want to miss out on your last few months of being our little girl still okay?" _

"_I'll think about it okay?" _

She knew that it would hurt her mom and dad if she moved out, and essentially took away their last few months together before she went to college, but she really wanted this time with Paul. She smiled as she thought about him and reached for her phone to call him. She was surprised that he hadn't called her yet, but he was probably seeing his mother off to the airport. She had decided to stay an extra couple of days and was leaving this morning. She saw a text on her phone from her boyfriend and smiled as she read it to herself.

**Happy b-day baby! So excited that you are now legal and we can shout out to the world how much I love you…well soon anyways. I love you!**

She smiled again and bit her bottom lip before hitting reply and sending a thank you message for the text and telling him that she loved him back. She could not wait to see him; they were going to have lunch together at his house before she had to head to the mall with her friends to get their hair and nails done. She hopped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower before getting dressed in some shorts and a tank top. She slipped her feet into some flip flops and then made her way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"There's my girl." Her father said happily, standing to give her a hug and a kiss to the temple.

She returned his hug tightly and hugged her mom as well before sitting down in her usual seat.

"Here you are honey," Her mom said placing some pancakes and eggs in front of her. She smiled at her mom and began to eat. After they were all finished her father placed three packages in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Well we know you are opening gifts at your party later, but your mom, brother, and I wanted you to open ours before you leave for the day."

"I wish Shane was here,"

"I know, but he sends birthday wishes and said he would call you sometime before this afternoon. Go ahead and open the gifts honey."

"Okay," Stephanie smiled reaching for the first one. She opened the card and laughed at the message from her brother before tearing into the wrapping paper. She smiled as she unwrapped a new ipod with headphones. Sitting that aside she grabbed the next package and opened it since there was no card. It turned out to be a gorgeous necklace and she jumped up to hug both of her parents.

"Don't hug us yet," Her father laughed loudly. Glad that he could make his daughter so happy. "Open the other now."

Stephanie grabbed the last gift, which was considerably bigger than the other two and tore the paper off revealing an unmarked box. Furrowing her brow, she slit open the tape with the butter knife on the table and opened the box. "Oh my god I love it." She exclaimed jumping up and pulling out the purse. She admired it for a moment before sitting it down and hugging her parents again.

"Glad to hear honey." Linda said laughing as she hugged her daughter back.

"This is my new favorite bag."

"Well our baby doesn't turn eighteen every day you know." Vince said smiling at her.

Stephanie beamed at them both grabbing her things into her arms. "I am going to go put this stuff up, and switch purses because I want to show this one off, and then I am heading to Trish's house to hang before we go to the mall."

"Do you need some money?" Vince asked pulling out his wallet.

"Thanks daddy, but I was just going to use the card you gave me."

"For emergencies like gas and food?"

"Well…Yeah." She laughed.

"Here," Vince said pulling out a few bills. "I know you are going to want a pretty new dress for your party tonight."

"Thanks daddy," Stephanie said hugging him. She took the money from him and then skipped out of the room to switch bags before heading out.

Half an hour later she was parking in Paul's driveway. She sat there for a moment with a smile on her face just thinking. She couldn't believe that she was officially eighteen now, and more importantly she and her boyfriend would no longer have to have a secret relationship…well they wouldn't as soon as he found another position. She got out of the car and made her way to the front door, she knocked and waited for him to answer, which he did a few moments later.

"Hey baby, happy birthday." Paul said with a huge smile on his face as he wrapped her up in his arms tightly.

"Thanks Paul, do I get my gift yet?"

Paul laughed as he sat her down. "You women are all the same."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked with a playful angry expression on her face.

He pulled her into the house and led her into the living room where she saw a huge box sitting on the coffee table, wrapped in light pink paper with a bow on the top.

"Just that you're impatient of course." He laughed again. "But go ahead and open it since I won't be at your party tonight and then we can spend some quality time together before we have lunch."

She smiled at him sweetly before walking closer to the gift and tearing off the paper, which made Paul laugh again at her enthusiasm. She took out her car keys to cut into the tape and then sat them down next to the package. "Another box really?"

"Well I thought it was cute."

"Right," She laughed opening this box as well to find three smaller boxes inside. "Not more boxes."

"Well those are the actual gifts don't worry," He laughed at her expression.

"Better be mister." She said laughing as well.

She took the first box and used her keys to open this as well. She blushed as she pulled out his gift and held it up. "Lingerie?"

Paul laughed at her expression and walked over to place a kiss on her red cheek. "Don't be embarrassed baby, I thought you'd look sexy in it."

"Maybe…How did you even know my size?"

"I looked at your bra and panties like a creeper the last time you stayed over." He laughed.

She blushed again, but smiled a little putting the lingerie down on the table. She reached into the box and pulled out a second box, which was considerably smaller. She opened it and smiled at the beautiful necklace that was sitting inside it. It was in the shape of a heart. Paul reached around her and grabbed it from her hands, pulling it out of its container.

"It's a locket, you can put a picture in there of whatever you want, but you know I took the liberty of putting in one of us." He said opening it up to show her the picture of the two of them.

"And it has our initials carved into it." She said running a finger gently over the right side which had a P and an S surrounded by a heart.

"Yeah, because you have my heart."

Her eyes teared up as she smiled at him. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever gotten me."

"I thought you deserved something like that, it is my job as your boyfriend." He said pulling her against him a little so that her back was pressed against him. "Open the last one."

"Okay," She said as she pulled away slightly to reach into the box and pull out the final gift. This box was even a little larger than the one the necklace had been in, she opened it to reveal a smaller box that looked like it was also a jewelry box. "More jewelry?"

"Not exactly, I don't want to be in the poor house or anything." He laughed.

"How much did the necklace cost?" She asked becoming curious after that comment.

"Don't worry about it, just open that box."

"Okay, don't be so pushy."

She opened the box and furrowed her brow as she saw a piece of paper folded over a few times. "What is this?"

"Just unfold it and read it."

"Fine fine fine," She said taking the paper out and sitting the box it came in down with the rest of the boxes. She unfolded it and saw that it was an email he had printed out from his account. She was more confused now than ever, she couldn't think of a reason why he would give her an email for her birthday. She read the first few lines and then had to do a double take because she couldn't believe what it said.

**Dear Mr. Levesque, **

**At your request, we are emailing you as a follow up to our phone conversation the other evening. Once again we are pleased that you have accepted the position within our district and will be in touch soon to discuss when you would like to start, as you know our current instructor is leaving at the end of the month. **

Stephanie didn't bother to read further than that before she dropped it to the floor and turned around in his arms, jumping up and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "You got the job?" She asked excitedly pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, I asked them to email me as well so that I could surprise you."

"So we can be together, and everyone can know?"

"Well soon enough baby," He said wiping a tear from her eye. "First we have to get through that school trip, and then at the end of the week I am giving my notice."

"Oh my god."

"Good surprise huh?"

"The best!" She exclaimed as she pressed her lips to his.

"How about we skip lunch, you can try that on." He said nodding toward the lingerie on the table.

Stephanie blushed slightly but smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, let's go then, you can help me into it."

"Oh baby, I am not sure you will make it on if that's the case."

"Well let's find out," She whispered against his lips.

He reached down and placed his hands on her upper thighs, just below her behind to hoist her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him as he started to walk toward the hall.

This was officially the best birthday she had ever had.


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie woke up and blinked a few times. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but it couldn't have been that long. She snuggled back against Paul and closed her eyes but jumped up into a sitting position a moment later because her phone started ringing loudly. She slipped out of bed and grabbed it from her pants pocket and slipped into the bathroom to answer it so that it wouldn't wake Paul.

"Hello?" She asked softly.

"Where the hell are you? You are late once again McMahon."

"Trish?"

"Duh, where are you?" She laughed.

"Where are you?" Stephanie asked ignoring her friends question.

Sitting in the mall parking lot waiting on you. I know that you said you weren't coming to lunch or whatever so the girls and I just carpooled and are now waiting on you."

"Oh sorry, you haven't been waiting long have you?" Stephanie asked hoping that she wasn't that late."

"No, only like half an hour." Trish said sarcastically.

"Girl I am so sorry, I will be there in like fifteen minutes okay?"

"Well hurry up or we are starting without you." Trish said jokingly before she hung up.

Stephanie took a deep breath, she could not believe that she was so late. What the hell were they thinking falling asleep like that? She rushed out of the bathroom and started looking for her clothes, not even glancing at the bed.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Paul asked watching her from the bed and chuckling a bit as she ran around looking for her clothes.

"I am so late for shopping with the girls it isn't even funny." Stephanie said throwing her clothes down and then slipping into her panties.

Paul sat up and admired the view, just watching her as she clasped her bra and then started slipping into her shorts. He got up and slipped into his boxers before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I am sure that the mall will still be there you know."

"Yeah," She smiled as she allowed herself to melt against him. "But our appointments to get our hair and nails done won't be if we show up late."

"What time are they?"

"four,"

"And yet it's only," He glanced at his nightstand and looked at his clock, "noon." He finished placing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Yeah but it takes a long time to find the perfect dress for tonight. I wish you could come tonight." She pouted turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He rubbed her lower back a bit and enjoyed the slight shiver her body gave. "Me too, but next year for sure okay?"

"Okay," She smiled pecking him gently on the lips before pulling away and slipping into her shirt. She then slipped her feet into her sandals and turned for the bedroom door.

Paul grabbed her hand and followed her out of the room and into the living room watching as she gathered up her things and stored them in her purse. "Don't forget the new lingerie, can't believe we forgot that."

"I knew we wouldn't last, especially since we didn't even grab it." She laughed looking at the items lying on the coffee table where they had been dropped earlier. "Why don't you keep them safe for me."

"Of course, I will put them in my dresser for safe keeping ma'am." He winked giving her a bad English accent.

"You better mister." She laughed as she walked over and gave him another soft kiss. "I better run, I will call you later okay?"

"Okay babe, have fun." He said pulling her against him and kissing her, slipping his tongue into her mouth for a moment before playfully pushing her away.

Stephanie rushed out of the house and into her car. She pulled into the mall parking lot about ten minutes later and drove around until she spotted Trish's car and the girls leaning against it. She pulled into the spot next to her and got out giving them an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys,"

"Its fine…I guess." Trish said dramatically.

"Lucky this spot was here huh? Otherwise I never would have found you." She laughed as they walked toward the entrance.

"We saved it for you." Kelly said smiling.

"Oh, well thanks then."

"No problem, so why were you so late?" Eve asked glancing at her friend as she held the door open and allowed the other three to walk in ahead of her.

"Slept in." Stephanie said not wanting them to know about her and Paul until she was ready to tell them.

"Sure," Eve laughed as they all made their way to Rave.

"We need some hot dresses for tonight." Trish spoke up wanting to change the subject.

Stephanie shot her a grateful glance as they browsed through the store looking for something cute for later. "I am so excited for tonight, I hope the backyard and house looks amazing."

"It's so awesome that your parents are letting you have such a huge party."

"Well it is my birthday," Stephanie laughed. "But they are pretty awesome for the most part. She finished as her mind traveled back to the conversation she had, had with her mother. Maybe she should wait until after she finished school to move out, after all she and Paul had only been together a couple of months.

"True," Kelly said pulling a dress off the rack. "This would look so hot on me, I should try it on."

The other girls watched as she made her way to the dressing rooms and then turned back to the racks trying to find something for themselves. "Do you think we should sort of match for tonight?" Eve asked picking up a blue dress.

"What do you mean match?" Stephanie asked confusedly. She needed to be the hottest considering that it was her birthday.

"Just the same color or something,"

"I don't know maybe," Stephanie said making a weird face at Trish who laughed and turned to Eve.

"I don't think so, Steph needs to stand out the most tonight. We could all do different shades of the same color though."

"Maybe." Stephanie said picking out a dress and holding it up. "Do you think this has too much sparkle?"

"Not at all, you should try it on."

"Yeah, I think I will." She said holding onto it as she continued to pursue the clothes around her.

"This is for sure the dress for me." Kelly said coming back over to her friends.

"Don't you want to look at other stores before you commit?"

"Of course, but I am still buying this dress. I was planning on buying more than just a dress since we are going to be here a couple of hours. Might as well buy some clothes for school as well."

"True, my dad did give me a lot of money." Stephanie laughed as she remembered how much he had given her.

Kelly paid for her dress and the girls left the store. The continued to browse the stores, buying some cute things. About an hour later everyone had their dress for the party except Stephanie who was getting a little frustrated.

"Let's check out BeBe," Stephanie said leading her friends into the store. "Hopefully I find my dress here because we need to grab some food before we head to the salon."

They walked in and Stephanie continued browsing through the clothes and finally spotted something that she thought was perfect for the party. "Look at this dress girls." She said happily holding it up for her friends to see.

"Try it on girl, it will look so amazing on you." Trish said shoving her friend toward the dressing room area.

Stephanie walked into one of the small fitting rooms and slipped out of her clothes and into the black dress; it did look amazing on her. The skirt portion of the dress was covered in feather like material so she knew that when she danced it would move around with her, and the upper part of the dress was strapless and sequined. She smiled and took a picture of herself in the mirror to send to Paul. She sent the picture and then slipped out of the dress and into her normal clothes. She walked out of the room and back to her friends with a huge smile on her face. "This is for sure the dress,"

"Awesome, I am sure you look so hot in it." Trish said bumping her hip against her friends as they made their way to the register so that her friend could pay for it.

Once she had paid the girls left the store and made their way to the food court to grab some lunch. They all ended up with different things and sat down to eat. "So before we leave we should stop by the shoe store." Stephanie said around a mouthful of taco.

"For sure," Eve said taking a huge bite of pizza.

The girls finished their lunches and then went to look at shoes. "So you will not believe what Melissa said to me before I left this morning." Trish said as she sat down to try on some red heels to match her dress.

"What?" Stephanie asked sitting down next to her to slip into some black pumps.

"She actually asked why she didn't get an invite to the party tonight and if I would bring her."

Stephanie rolled her eyes a bit. Melissa was always trying to hang out with her older sister. Trish was the middle daughter and had a sister Shane's age who had left for school, and then Melissa who was only a grade younger than them. "I am just glad that she doesn't follow us around school…all the time."

"I know, not since we had that talk on the first day. But then my parents were pressuring me about it too so I had to tell them that each person was only allowed to bring one person with them."

"Let me guess who your person was." Stephanie said smirking as she moved her foot around to admire the shoes from all angles.

"Phil of course," Trish laughed.

"Well you guys are pretty cute together."

"Thanks, I think I am for sure getting these ones."

"Me too," Stephanie said of the shoes she took off and placed back in their box.

"Are you guys ready?" Trish asked turning to look at Kelly and Eve.

"Yep, just waiting for you guys." Kelly said walking over with some silver shoes.

They each paid for their shoes and then made their way back to their cars to head to the salon to their appointments. Stephanie arrived a few minutes before her friends, she was always a little faster than her friend behind the wheel. Trish pulled into a spot a few cars down and walked over to her with Eve and Kelly behind her. They walked into the salon and Stephanie walked over to the receptionist.

"Hi my name is Stephanie McMahon and I booked four appointments for myself and my friends."

"McMahon, oh yes here we are, accompanied by Stratus, Torres and Jackson?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay well have a seat ladies, your stylists will be with you in a few moments."

The girls sat down and a few minutes later a tall blonde walked over and smiled at them. "Stephanie?" She asked looking around at the girls.

"Me," Stephanie said standing and shaking the woman's hand.

"Right this way sweetie,"

Stephanie followed the woman to the back of the room. "Are my friends going to be able to sit near me?" She asked hoping that they would because she didn't want just her stylist to talk to.

"Of course, we have these four chairs here reserved for you ladies, we always try to keep the people who make appointments together near each other."

"Oh okay great thanks." Stephanie said sitting down as the other three girls walked over following their stylists. She smiled as Trish took the seat next to her and looked back at the woman doing her hair.

"So what were we thinking for today?" She asked sweetly.

"Um…I don't really know exactly what I want." She said biting her lip a little. "I want it to be sexy because it's for my birthday party tonight, but not so much so that my dad freaks out about it."

"Of course, what are you wearing? Formal or more casual?"

"Sort of in between, a little more on the formal side though." Stephanie said describing the dress for the woman.

"Okay I think I know what we should do." She smiled sweetly and began combing out Stephanie's hair.

About an hour and a half later Stephanie was spun around and glanced in the mirror. She smiled as she saw the finished look. Her hair was curled with the sides pulled back and clipped with a pretty pink butterfly clip. "It's perfect," She smiled at the woman.

"Glad you like it," The woman said smiling at her as she stood up and admired herself in the mirror a bit more.

"Ready to get your nails done?" Trish asked walking over. Her hair was twisted up into a bun and looked gorgeous.

"For sure, and then we should have just enough time to head back to my house and get dressed and do our make-up."

"We should have had that done to, it would have saved us the trouble."

"True, but I prefer to do my own." Stephanie said walking into the area of the salon for nails. She saw Kelly and Eve at the other end talking as they got their nails done. They had finished their hair about ten minutes ago, Kelly had also curled her hair but hers was all the way down, and Eve had hers straightened to perfection with a few well placed waves.

Trish and Stephanie walked up to the two stations next to their friends to the two women who were waiting on them and sat down. They didn't talk too much as Trish had answered a phone call. She pulled her phone out after telling the woman what she wanted and noticed a new message from Paul.

She smiled as she saw what he had written, telling her that she looked gorgeous and he was so jealous of the guys who got to see it live. About 40 minutes later the girls left and got into their cars, making their way to Stephanie's house.

They had a little under an hour to finish getting ready before people would start arriving.

A/N – So the next chapter will be her party, hope you guys enjoyed this one, it was more of a filler chapter to get to the party…


	18. Chapter 18

Stephanie stood in front of the mirror in her room looking at herself before her party started. She bit her lip, turning to the right and then to the left before grabbing her phone and taking a picture of herself through the mirror so that she could send the finished product to Paul. A few moments later she heard a ding indicating a new message and unlocked her screen so that she could read his reply.

**WOW…You look amazing. Wish I could be there.**

"What has you all smiley Steph?" Trish asked walking up to the mirror.

Stephanie locked her screen so that her friend wouldn't be able to read it and sat her phone down. "Nothing really, just excited for tonight."

"Or did you receive a special little message from a certain someone?" Trish asked in a whisper as Eve and Kelly walked out of the bathroom.

"That too," She whispered back grabbing the lip gloss out of her friends hand and placing some on her lips as well.

"So now that we all look hot, let's get this party started." Eve said walking up to them and glancing over her friend's shoulders to look at herself.

"You girls go ahead, I will be down in a minute." Stephanie said glancing once more at her dress in the mirror.

"Grand entrance huh?" Kelly laughed, "Well you are the birthday girl. We will see you down there girl."

"Thanks guys," Stephanie said as her friends left, closing the door behind them.

She picked up her phone once again and dialed his number, a few moments later he picked up and she smiled as she heard his voice. "Hey doll face, couldn't resist me huh?" He laughed.

"Oh of course, and doll face huh?" Stephanie giggled.

"Well I thought you would enjoy the nickname or something baby,"

"Not one for pet names like that thanks."

"Oh, my apologies than my dear. So am I going to get the pleasure of your company after your huge party?"

Stephanie laughed and leaned against her desk. "Do you really want it?"

"Of course I do, I need to make sure that the lingerie fits."

"So all I am to you is a piece of ass huh?" She joked.

"Oh but of course madam," He said in a bad French accent. "Of course," He went on dropping the accent, "It is the nicest piece I have seen in my life."

"Well it better be mister," She said in a fake stern voice.

"Want me to swing by to get you later?"

"I don't know, the party will probably last until around midnight or so."

"I can swing that, text me when you are ready?"

"Okay," She smiled before saying her goodbye and making her way out of the room and into the hall. She could hear the noise of the party already, and as she walked down the stairs every head in the room turned toward her and everyone screamed out happy birthday. She laughed and ducked her head a bit as her face reddened slightly.

A few hours later she was in the middle of the room dancing with her friends. The party was a huge success, and she knew that everyone would be talking about it for weeks. She would have to make sure she thanked her parents once again in the morning when she saw them; they had gone up to their bedroom after giving her a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Oh my god this is amazing." Kelly said as she walked back over to them.

"I know right?" Eve said as she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Steph you really know how to throw them." Kelly said with a laugh.

"Thanks," Stephanie smiled; she could tell that her friends were a little tipsy. She was shocked that someone would actually have the balls to break out some alcohol when her parents were in the house. "I am going to go and see where Trish wondered off to."

She walked away from her friends, who had grabbed a couple of guys away from the snack table and were now grinding against them. She walked around people looking around the room to see her friend. She finally spotted her dancing with Phil by the patio doors and walked over to them. She grabbed Trish's arm and whispered in her ear so that her boyfriend wouldn't hear them. "I have to get everyone out soon."

"Why?" Trish asked just wanted to get back into the arms of her date.

"Because I have to meet up with Paul in an hour."

"Oh," Trish said widening her eyes for a moment as she remembered. "Right, well let it go on for about ten more minutes and then I can make sure that everyone leaves."

"And how are you going to do that?" Stephanie asked skeptically.

"I have my ways," Trish laughed as she winked at her friend before taking the few steps back to Phil.

Stephanie shook her head before making her way back across the room to talk to her friends again. She was almost to the snack table when she felt someone grab her upper arm. "Hey baby," She heard from behind her.

She turned to see who had grabbed her and saw one of the guys on the football team. "What do you want Mike?"

"Just wanted to tell you how kickass the party was, of course it is a lot better since I brought some fun of my own." He winked at her.

"I should have known that was you and your little buddies." She said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Yeah well I thought I could make it better. So do you want to dance? I think I could make the birthday girl feel better as well."

"In your dreams maybe."

"How about my reality baby." He said pulling her to him and trying to wrap his arms around her.

"I don't think so dude, you are drunk for one, and for another I have a boyfriend."

"You are such a liar Stephanie, if that were true you would have flaunted him around the school. It's okay to admit that you like me."

"Ew you are so gross, go hit on a cheerleader or something."

"But you are so much hotter, now let's dance okay?" He said once again trying to pull her against him.

"No, now let me go because I need to go and find my friends."

"Come on, let's go somewhere quiet and I can give you my gift." He said trying to pull her across the room and into the hall.

"No," She said again trying to remove his hand from her arm. "Let me go,"

"Don't be such a downer Stephanie." He said grabbing a hold of her tighter.

By this time they had reached the hallway and he was trying to lead her into the family room. "Mike stop, I want to go back to the party." Stephanie said more firmly, trying to get her arm out of his grasp while looking over her shoulder for any sign of her friends.

"You know that you want to, you can't be a virgin at eighteen baby that would be a tragedy."

"I have a boyfriend, let me go." She said trying to pull away again.

"Shh," He said pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. He pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her neck a little while she tried in vain to shove him away.

"Get off of me." She yelled hoping that someone would hear.

"Shut up," He said placing a hand over her mouth.

Her eyes widened and she closed her eyes not really sure what to do anymore. He was still kissing her neck and she just wanted him to stop and get away from her. Suddenly she felt him pull away and heard him grunt in pain as he hit the side of the stairs. She opened her eyes to see what had happened, thinking her dad had come down to check on the party.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!"

Her eyes widened as she saw Paul standing there. The music had been shut off and everyone was standing and watching as this was happening. She heard many murmurs of Mr. Levesque and what is he doing here, before she focused her attention back on the two men in front of her.

"What the hell? What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little old for high school parties?" Mike asked rubbing his shoulder a little.

"That isn't your concern; I asked you what the fuck you think you were doing to her?" Paul screamed in his face.

"Dude chill, if I want to get some from my girl at her party I will."

"You're girl?" Paul asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Mr. Levesque, my girl. Are you jealous or something old man.

Stephanie wanted to yell out that it wasn't true, for one thing because she would never in a million years date a guy like Mike, but mainly because she wanted Paul to know that as well. But she didn't have to do that because she saw Paul raise his brows again before looking over his shoulder slightly at the other party guests. Three seconds later, his fist connected with Mike's face. "My girl you prick," He yelled as he stood over the quarterback. "If you ever so much as lay another finger on her, you will get a lot worse got it?"

Stephanie stood there in shock of what was happening and then blinked several times. Paul looked over at her, seemingly ignoring everyone else in the area. She smiled at him a little, so thankful that he had shown up when he did, she then threw her arms around him and burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and whispering into her ear and rubbing her back a little. A few moments later she heard the buzz of everyone talking and trying to get a closer look unsure of what to think and then the quick footsteps on the stairs of her parents.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Vince asked as he thundered down the stairs to see his daughter in tears and hugging Paul. "And what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Apparently banging your daughter." Mike said from the floor next to where Vince had come to a stop.

"What?" Vince asked his face turning red as he glared at the man before him. "Get away from my daughter."

"Daddy stop," Stephanie said stepping in front of Paul to somewhat block him from her father's anger. "I didn't know he was coming, but thank god he showed up when he did because Mike was trying to…" She stopped not wanting to finish the sentence and just let it hang there in between the two of them.

"Tried to what?" Linda asked calmly as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs and stood in front of her daughter.

"He had her against the wall with his hand over her mouth while he was kissing her neck." Paul said quietly. It seemed that all four of them had forgotten the other people in the area. "You can guess what he would have tried to do next I'm sure." Paul finished.

"What?" Vince said raising his voice. Stephanie was sure that he was going to call Paul a liar and possibly try to throw him out of the house, but to her surprise he turned his angry eyes to the Mike who had just stood up and was attempting to make his way to the front door still holding his jaw, where he had a busted lip.

"You tried to force yourself on my daughter?" Vince boomed advancing on the football player.

"Sir I think we are getting things skewed here, he is apparently dating your daughter and…"

"Get the hell out of my house before I have you arrested."

"Daddy no," Stephanie said not wanting to go through something like that.

Mike left quickly and Stephanie took notice of everyone else and remembered that they were still in the middle of a party. "I guess the party is over everyone, thanks for coming." She said softly before turning and running for her room.

Linda quickly followed while Vince made sure that everyone left. He shut the door and turned around to see Paul still standing in the same place he had been before. "You're still here," Vince said, more of a statement than a question.

"I just wanted to make sure that she was alright before I left." Paul said not wanting to intrude even though all he wanted to do was follow Linda up the stairs.

"Well, I have no idea why you thought it was a good idea to show up at this party…"

"Vince, Sir," Paul stammered not really sure what to call him. "I just wanted to drop by for a few minutes unnoticed by anyone so that I could wish her a happy birthday in person, I know how you feel about us and I understand why you feel that way. However, I really…"

"However," Vince interrupted, "I know myself and my wife are going to be forever grateful that you did. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to my daughter. While I do find your relationship with my daughter inappropriate for more than one reason, I know how she feels about you, and I hope that you feel the same with all the problems it has caused our family."

Paul stood there stunned by what he had just heard. He and Stephanie had hoped that he would eventually accept their relationship, even if he didn't approve of it, and now it seemed to be exactly what was happening. "Thank you sir, and I really do love her, more than I have ever known myself to be capable of loving someone. It was unexpected, and while the situation was wrong, and I regret the way it started, I don't regret how I feel."

"Yet you remain her teacher," Vince said with a slight scowl.

"I actually got a position at another school, I'm going to resign from my position at the end of the week."

"I would hope so, and that this doesn't happen again. "

"No sir, I plan to be with your daughter for as long as I possibly can."

"Well we better get up there and see how she is," Vince said starting to move past Paul. "And just so you are aware, you will probably be getting fired by Monday morning if Mike and his parents have anything to say about it. I am sure that some of the other students that were here tonight would be delighted to tell their side of things as well."

"I'm aware sir."

With that the two of them walked up the stairs and toward Stephanie. Paul knew what he was going to have to face now that it was officially out that he was in a relationship with Stephanie. He hadn't been intending to be seen by anyone, but he couldn't help himself when he saw that punk kid pressing his girlfriend against the wall like he had been. He just knew that he needed to get him away from her and fast, he wasn't lying to Vince when he had told him that he felt for Stephanie what he had never felt in his life, he would do anything it took to protect her.

He just wasn't sure if he could protect her from the drama that was sure to follow tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

Stephanie woke up and blinked a few times, for a few moments she didn't remember what had transpired the night before but as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head, she spotted Paul sleeping in the lounge chair across the room from her. Everything from the night before came rushing back to her and her eyes widened before she stood up and walked quickly over to her boyfriend. She sat down near his knees and reached out to shake him awake.

"Paul, wake up."

"What's the matter?" He asked groggily only half awake.

She shook him again as he turned his face away from her to slip back into his dreams. "Paul honey wake up."

She watched as he blinked a couple of times and sat up. "Morning baby," He smiled reaching out to rub her hand. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Please tell me that last night didn't really happen the way I remember it?"

"Afraid it did Steph,"

"All of it?" She asked her brows furrowing in worry.

Paul reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it in his. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if the school board is being told right this moment."

"That guy is such a jerk; I really don't want this to ruin anything for you."

"Baby don't worry about that okay? I already have a position at another school okay? I am more worried about what last night means to you."

"Why would you be worried about me?" She asked confused.

"The entire school is bound to of heard about it from the people at the party."

"I know that but…"

"Stephanie I don't want anyone to hurt you, emotionally or otherwise."

"I can handle a few remarks from people around school. I can get through it as long as I have you."

"You have me okay? You have me baby." He responded wrapping his arms around her.

They broke apart as a knock sounded on her door and her mom walked in a few moments later. "I see you two are awake,"

"Morning mom," Stephanie said standing up and walking over to her mom.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm okay; I didn't sleep too good last night but…"

"I am sure that everything will be just fine honey."

Just then Paul's phone went off and he excused himself to answer it. Walking into the hall he pressed the button to answer it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Levesque sorry to bother you so early this morning but we just got out of a meeting with a student and his father."

"Yes sir," Paul said softly. He knew what this was going to be about, the backlash of the night before was starting.

"Sorry to say it isn't the best news, he is alleging that last night you assaulted him at a birthday party his friend was having."

Paul closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can I come in so that we can talk about this in person please?"

"Of course Mr. Levesque, I will see you soon I assume?"

"Yes sir," Paul responded ending the call with his boss and walking back into his girlfriend's room. At least last night had something good come out of it; her parents had seemed to accept him readily into their lives now.

"Hey babe, I have to head in early okay?" He said stopping in front of her bed, where she was still sitting.

"Why?" She asked, she had been hoping they could all have breakfast together and maybe get her parents to come around to him a little bit more.

"Meeting, all the teachers have to be there." He said quickly bending over slightly to kiss her gently on the lips. He didn't have the heart to tell her that their problems were starting already.

"Oh…okay." She responded knowing he was holding something back but not knowing exactly what that was.

"I will see you at school right? Or do you maybe want to stay home after all?" He asked hopefully. He didn't want her to have to deal with everything so soon. They really hadn't been expecting the news of their relationship to come out like it had, or at all until they were ready for it, and he was all settled into his new position at the other school.

"No you are going to see me there."

"Alright babe," He said giving her one last kiss before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

He had just reached the front door when he heard someone calling him from his right. He turned his head and saw Vince standing there beside the couch as if he had stood up quickly to catch him. "Yes sir?" He asked walking into the living room.

"Do you have a moment to talk?" Vince asked calmly. A first for him when speaking with the man before him.

"If it really is only a moment sir, I have a meeting to get to."

"Nothing about last night is it?"

"Well…" Paul wasn't sure if he should lie and tell him the same thing he had told Stephanie or not. "Yeah," He said deciding on the truth.

"I just wanted to tell you that while I still don't approve of how you and my daughter got together, or the age difference for that matter," Vince said gruffly. "However, I know how she feels about you, and after last night I can see that you feel the same if not more."

"I really do love her Mr. McMahon," Paul said looking into the other man's eyes for the first time that morning.

"Good to hear, well you better get to that meeting."

"Yes sir," Paul said turning and finally leaving and climbing into his car.

He arrived at the school about ten minutes later and parked in one of the closest spaces since he had arrived so much earlier than everyone else was set to arrive. He got out of his car and made his way into the school and to the principal's office. He was getting more and more nervous the closer he got, he wasn't too sure how he was going to explain his actions.

He arrived at the office and knocked gently, "Morning sir," He said as he walked into the room and saw his boss standing to shake his hand.

"Morning Paul, thank you for coming in so early."

"Not a problem at all," He replied taking the seat in front of the desk.

"I just wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"I know sir, I do as well."

"Well…I do have some questions for you as I am sure you can imagine."

"Of course,"

"Firstly, what exactly were you doing at a high school party anyway?" The principal asked furrowing his brow.

"Um…well…" Paul wasn't sure if he should just tell the truth and get it over with seeing as how this was his last week or if he should lie. Deciding on the opposite of what he had chosen when speaking with Vince he spoke up. "I was actually stopping by for a moment on my way to a date to drop off some papers for Ms. McMahon. She had forgotten them earlier that day, and they needed to be mailed the next morning."

"You were dropping off papers?" The principal asked more confused than ever.

"Scholarship paperwork sir," He said quickly. He would have to make sure to tell Stephanie something similar because he was sure that she would be questioned as well. "Also a letter of recommendation she had asked for."

"I see, and why did you strike Mr. Mizanin?" He asked furrowing his brow again.

"Well sir I had gotten to the door, which was already open and could see that he had Stephanie pressed against the wall and was attempting to kiss her and whatever else, and the look on her face told me she wanted to be let go, plus she was telling him to stop. I walked over quickly and shoved him away, and I guess the punch was a natural reaction; something my mom had beaten into me so to speak; you know defending a lady and all of that." He stammered trying to shove down his anger.

"I see," The principal said taking a deep breath. "I can see where you were coming from with that, my mother was the same with me. I can't honestly say that I wouldn't have done the same thing in that situation. "You may go ahead and leave, I don't see any backlash from this for you, after all this is your last week with us."

"Thank you sir," He said standing and once again shaking the man's hand.

Paul walked out of the office and made his way to his classroom. He walked in, closing the door before pulling out his phone and sitting down at his desk. "Hey babe it's me." He said softly as she answered the call.

"How was the meeting?" She asked brightly.

He was happy to hear her so upbeat after the night before, he just hoped the rest of the day wouldn't take that tone from her voice. "Actually it was about last night, just me and the principle."

"Last night?" She asked confused.

"Yeah apparently that punk and his father showed up this meeting to complain about me hitting him."

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry is all, and it worked out fine."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I was stopping by on my way to a date to drop off some papers about a scholarship and a recommendation letter, I am sure he will want to ask you about it as well so remember that okay?"

"Okay I will, and did Mike say anything about the whole 'my girl' thing?" She asked nervously.

"I don't think so," He responded. "I have to run though okay? I want to go and pick up something to eat and some coffee before school starts, see you in an hour or so okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too," He said before hanging up and standing stuffing his phone back into his jeans pocket.

Stephanie sat the phone down on the desk in front of her, she had been sitting in front of her computer printing out an essay that was due that day. She stuffed everything in her binder and grabbed the rest of her things before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Are you really wearing that?" Vince asked as she walked into the room.

Stephanie looked down at her skirt and the cute white and pink bow blouse she had chosen that day. "What's wrong with it?" She asked walking over to the pantry.

"Nothing from the front, but the back is missing."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, typical father behavior. "Dad relax okay? I wear this shirt all the time and no one says anything about it."

"Fine, but you should cover up more."

"Daddy calm down." Stephanie said walking over and kissing his cheek before sitting down next to him and opening her granola bar.

"You should eat more than that young lady." He said looking at her choice of breakfast.

"This is all I need okay? I have to run in a minute anyway. I am meeting the girls in the parking lot before school."

"Well have a good day princess." Vince said as he watched his daughter get up and wave as she walked out of the room with her school things.

Stephanie pulled into the parking lot and got out waving as she walked over to her best friends. "So what's up guys?" She asked stopping next to Trish.

"Not much, except everyone is talking about last night."

"Yeah Stephanie, how come you never told us you were with him?" Eve hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she looked at Trish. "We didn't want the whole world to know okay?"

"So should we address you as whore from now on?" Beth asked from behind her.

Stephanie turned to glare and her and her posse of dumb friends. "Get over yourself Phoenix."

"Right, we were just wondering how Mr. Levesque is in the bedroom." Brie Bella asked from just behind Beth.

"I wouldn't know," Stephanie replied Cooley. They did not need the news of their relationship to get out until at least he was no longer teaching here.

"Whatever you stupid slut, see you in class." Beth said snarkely as she walked away with her friends just behind her.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her friends as they heard the bell signaling the start of classes. "Can you believe them?"

"Promise to tell us everything later?" Kelly asked. She hated being left out of news like this.

"Okay, my place after school okay?" Stephanie asked as the other girls nodded. They made their way to first period, which was of course the class taught by Paul. She hoped she had heard the worst of things from Beth this morning,

But something told her that she hadn't.


	20. Chapter 20

Stephanie walked into her first period class, the class that Paul taught with her friends behind her. She took a deep breath as she looked around the room, despite what she had told her parents, Paul, and her friends, she was worried about what people were going to say. She took a moment to regret not staying home this morning; on the other hand, however, that probably would have looked worse on her part.

"Come on Steph, you okay?" Trish asked looking in her best friend's direction, concern etched on her face.

"Of course," She replied walking toward her seat and sitting down, placing her things on the desk in front of her.

"Don't worry about what everyone says okay?" Trish whispered as she sat next to her.

"You're right; nobody really knows what the situation is anyway."

"Exactly," Trish said looking away from her friend. She knew that everyone had been talking about Stephanie's party last night and Paul storming in and punching Mike in the face; in fact she had heard some of the rumors first hand.

"I kind of just want the day to be over already." Stephanie said letting the worry seep into her voice slightly.

"Everything is going to be just fine babe." Trish said reaching out and rubbing Stephanie's forearm. "Besides he isn't our teacher after this week, and you are officially eighteen now."

"And what about before? I mean it is probably obvious to everyone we have been together awhile."

"The legal age of consent is seventeen Steph, it isn't like he can go to jail or anything."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I watch Law and Order and Dr. Phil duh." Trish laughed at the look on Stephanie's face. "Besides…"

"Okay class settle down." Paul said walking into the room. He knew that this week was going to be extremely awkward and uncomfortable for them.

"Look Steph, your boyfriend is here to stop you from being stupid and failing out of high school." Brie laughed from the back of the room.

Stephanie's cheeks blushed crimson and she looked down at her hands not saying anything back to her. Paul looked over in her direction, hating that he had put them into this situation, he had been the one to oust them so to speak. "So I assume everyone brought in their homework from last night." He finished not wanting to comment on the situation either.

"Mr. Levesque?" Beth asked raising her hand from the back of the room.

"Yes?"

"If I didn't do my homework can I just sleep with you for an A, Stephanie here seems to have managed it."

Stephanie's face turned redder and tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't know how much worse her day could get.

"That's enough Ms. Phoenix, everyone else too for that matter." He said glaring slightly in her direction and looking around the room. "I don't want to hear anything in this room anymore unless it has to do with the subject understood?"

"So you aren't going to deny that you are boning her then?" Nikki laughed as the rest of the class joined her.

"Enough…all three of you to the principal's office now!"

The three girls got up and walked out of the room laughing. "Apparently everything we heard is true if he is acting that way ladies. Too bad we weren't there to see it for ourselves."

"I know, it sucks." Brie added stopping to get a drink from the fountain.

"Oh hello ladies."

"Hey Mike, we were just talking about how much it sucks that we couldn't see what happened for ourselves. I assume that they weaseled their way out of it, seeing as how he is still here." Beth said turning to face him.

"Of course, my dad told me just now that he said he was innocently dropping off paperwork for a scholarship for her and that he found me trying to force myself on her. Which, by the way, is a total lie, that slut couldn't wait to spread her legs for me."

Beth made a face at his last comment. "I'd rather not hear about how she spreads her legs."

"Whatever, I have just the thing to make our lives more amusing and their lives worse."

"And what would that be?" Nikki asked taking a step closer to him.

"My buddy Wade recorded our fight on his phone and sent me the video." He declared waving his phone in front of their faces.

"No way!" Beth exclaimed.

"Patients ladies," Mike said pulling the phone out of the way as Brie made a grab for it to check out the video for herself. "We should get together after school today and have a little planning session."

"Sounds perfect, be at my house at four." Beth said turning to walk away. "Come on girls, we can't be caught in the hall when we are supposed to be talking to the principal."

Stephanie pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Paul under the desk as everyone else had their heads down working on the packet he had just handed out. She then looked up and watched as he received it and looked down to read what she said.

**What are we supposed to do? I don't know how long I can take things like that.**

Paul looked up at her and sent her a small smile before replying and hitting send.

**We can talk about it tonight okay? Now put the phone away before you get caught and I have to punish you or something.**

Stephanie smiled as she read that and then slipped her phone back into her purse before lowering her head and starting to work on her packet so that she wouldn't have to worry about homework tonight as well.

Later that afternoon Stephanie walked into the cafeteria behind Trish and glanced around for the rest of her friends. She and Trish had had a free period and had left a little early to go and pick up some food so that they could get back in time to eat. They finally spotted Kelly and Eve and made their way over to the duo and set the food down. "Hey girls, hopefully we got everything right on your orders."

"I am sure that everything is great Steph." Kelly smiled grabbing the bags and starting to sort through them and pass out the burgers. "Who got the chicken nuggets?"

"Me," Trish said reaching over and taking them. "I had a burger for dinner so I wanted these."

"They are delicious, mind if I have one?" Eve laughed pretending to reach over and grab the entire box.

"Yeah right bitch back off." Trish laughed leaning away from her.

"Hey Stephanie, do you think I could get the notes from history from you?"

"What?" Stephanie asked turning to look at a guy she knew by site. "Oh hey Chris, didn't you take your own notes?"

"Of course, but…oh wait nevermind, I would hate to get punched out by your teacher boyfriend." He laughed walking off at the look on her face.

"I hate this you guys. I am not sure I can last the rest of the day."

"They are just being jerks ignore them." Eve said reaching out to rub Stephanie's hand.

"Yeah I know, but everyone is mumbling things at me or saying it directly to my face. No one would even sit next to me in science."

"It will blow over okay? Someone is bound to embarrass themselves somehow and then they will all move on, especially since he won't even be here after Friday."

"I guess so," Stephanie said picking at her burger but not really in the mood to eat it anymore.

"Speaking of Friday," Kelly said swallowing a huge bite of cheeseburger. "Are you guys going on that stupid camping trip?"

"Oh god that dumb senior trip, I forgot." Stephanie said slapping her forehead. "Paul was supposed to kind of co-supervise that whole thing."

"I don't even see how they can replace him so fast you know?" Trish said turning to her friend.

"He said that they called and offered the job to the person he beat out in the original interviews for the position."

"Oh…I guess that makes sense. So are you planning on going?"

"I guess…I was sort of looking forward to it."

"Because of Paul…in the woods…sweaty and manly?" Kelly laughed. The other girls laughed as well after Stephanie's face turned bright red.

"Well kind of…but mostly because this is our senior trip and then in a few months we are no longer high school girls…but college women."

"OH MY GOD…" Trish yelled turning excitedly to her friends.

"What the hell!" Stephanie exclaimed rubbing her right ear. "You totally blew out my ear drum."

"Sorry," Trish said sitting back down. "I just remembered that I wanted to tell you ladies the exciting news."

"What exciting news?" Kelly asked.

"I got into Boston,"

"No way?" Stephanie said smiling and hugging her friend. "We should totally get an apartment together and forget the dumb dorms."

"We should, mostly because we might get horrible roomies."

Stephanie laughed at the look on Trish's face. "I agree, you should have seen the guy Shane got stuck with his freshman year."

"Gross huh?" Eve asked laughing around her fry.

"Oh yeah, apparently he only showered once a week or something."

"I would die, or kill him." Kelly laughed.

"I agree," Trish said laughing as well. "But wait…"

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Don't you want to get a place with Paul or something?" She whispered not wanting the passing juniors to hear her.

"Well yeah, but you can probably live with us, or maybe we can just wait until after freshman year to move in together. I really want to do that whole college promise we made in eighth grade."

"What promise?" Eve asked confusedly.

"That for at least freshman year we would experience everything together. So did you guys get accepted anywhere yet?"

"Nope, but it should come soon I think. I applied like four different colleges."

"Why so many?" Eve asked turning to the blonde.

"Because my parents wanted me to go to the ones they went to and the other two I really liked so I thought I would do all of them and see which one would have me."

"Seems legit." Trish laughed as Adam Copeland walked up.

"Hey Steph, me and my friends over there want to know how much it takes for you to spread your legs for us, or is it just teachers you have sex with?"

"Get the fuck away from us." Trish yelled standing up.

Adam walked quickly back over to his friends. Trish might only be five feet four inches tall but she was pretty scary sometimes. Trish glared at him until he was out of sight and then turned back to Stephanie. "Don't listen to them…"

"I think I am just going to go to the bathroom really quick. I will see you next period okay?" She said turning to her friends and then walking away as fast as she could. She could hear a few catcalls as she walked out of the room, but she ignored them the best she could and walked away.

As she reached the ladies room beside her locker she felt an arm reach out and grab her by the arm gently. She gasped, not sure who it could be, but sighed in relief and she saw Paul. "Come in here for a second." He said softly pulling her into the janitor's closet and closing the door quickly.

"Why are we in here?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't want anyone to see us and for the rumors or whatever to get worse. Are you okay baby?"

Stephanie opened her mouth to tell him that she was just fine, even though that was the farthest thing from the truth. This had been one, if not the worst day in her life. She had never known how cruel everyone could be simply because of rumors, even if they did have some truth behind them. However, before she could get the words out she just burst into tears and collapsed into his arms.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay baby." Paul said rubbing her back. "I am so sorry Steph, this is all my fault."

"No it isn't." She sniffled. "I never should have had that…"

"Stephanie," Paul said pulling her away from his chest and taking her chin into his hand gently when she wouldn't look at him. "It is not your fault at all okay? Everyone wants a huge party for their eighteenth birthday babe, and besides if I hadn't freaked out like that then it never would of happened this way."

"You don't regret being with me do you?" Stephanie asked biting her lip and praying that he didn't.

"Of course I don't, you know I love you more than anyone I have ever been with in my entire love life okay?"

"Really?"

"Of course," Paul whispered leaning over to press a soft peck to her lips. "Now stop the tears okay? It kills me to see you like this."

Stephanie swiped at the tears on her face. "I better get to class anyways, lunch is going to be over soon."

"Okay, you go ahead, I will wait a few moments just so no one sees us coming out of this closet together."

"Okay, later." Stephanie whispered leaning up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek before opening the door and walking out.

Paul waited a few minutes before following her and going in the opposite direction that she had gone in. He could see her down the hall as he exited the closet and was happy to see she was smiling at Trish and talking about something.

What he didn't see though was four people down the hall, one who was taking a video of him.


	21. Chapter 21

"So you are sure you caught them on camera?" He asked looking at the girl standing next to him in front of his car.

"Of course, I can show you as soon as the girls get here and we can head over to my place." She said laughing at the look on his face.

"Do we really need to wait for them?" He asked making a face. "I really don't like them much."

"They can be annoying sometimes…but they are my best friends so you know."

"I guess," He said spotting the duo walking up to them.

"You guys ready to go?" Beth asked turning to the twins.

"Of course, we had to get a little something we forgot from our lockers."

"Alright then." Mike said turning away from them. He wasn't lying to Beth when he had told her that he didn't like the sisters. "Let's get going then and put our plan into action."

"For sure, you know I think we should let it drag out a bit or something so we can torture her more." Nikki laughed climbing into the backseat behind her sister.

"I don't think so," Beth said from the passenger side of the car. "We want him to get the backlash as well and they can't do much if he isn't still her teacher at the time."

"True, I think we should strike at that assembly tomorrow afternoon about that camping trip. Or maybe we can do it the Monday after."

"No it has to be tomorrow." Beth said turning to him. "He isn't here after Friday."

"Right, well lets go and put a litle video together."

"I am so glad you are here." Stephanie said pulling Paul into the house. She was thankful her parents had left for the evening and wouldn't be back until around ten.

"Missed me huh baby?" He laughed hugging her tightly and pecking her lightly on the lips before turning to shut the front door. "We probably should have closed that before we did that."

"Don't worry about that honey, none of the neighbors know what a pervert you are." She joked grabbing his hand and forcefully pulling him into the living room.

"Oh ha ha Steph." He said pulling his hand from hers to sink down into a comfortable looking chair.

"I see you like daddy's chair." She laughed at the look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I will have to find out where he got this thing for sure. So would it be perverted of me to pull you into my lap and make out with you?" He asked actually grabbing her hand and pulling her down until she was stradling his lap.

"Yes, yes it would." She laughed getting comfortable and placing her hands on his shoulders. "But I was hoping we could talk first."

"Fine if you insist." He pouted until she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Don't be a baby." She laughed as she pulled away.

"So what do you want to talk about babe?" He asked resting his hands on her hips and running his thumb back and forth across her upper thigh.

"Just what happened at school today," She said looking down at his hands and not really wanting to look him in the eye.

"I am so sorry this is happening Steph." He said dropping the joking tone. "This is all my fault if I had just…"

"Please don't say that we were a mistake or something." She whispered feeling the tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"I would never say that Stephanie," He said reaching up and grabbing her chin gently and making her look up into his eyes. "You know how much I love you right?"

"I guess I…"

"Steph, I love you okay? More than any woman I have ever been with. Does that scare me that I feel that way so quickly? Of course, even more so considering I am still technically your teacher."

"I love you too." She smiled sniffling a little bit. "I want so many things for us and…"

"I want that too, but we have to get through this week first okay?"

"Okay," She said leaning forward until her lips were just brushing his, but not enough for it to be an actual kiss. "Now how about that make-out session in my dad's chair?"

"It's a deal," He said moving his face forward a fraction and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I think this is going to be perfect," Mike said pulling the disk out of the laptop and sliding it into a case. "I will give it to Chris and he will play it instead of that stupid camping unity video they were planning."

"Perfect," Beth said with a smirk coming onto her face. "I can't wait to take that bitch down."

"Me either," Mike agreed thinking back to how she hadn't wanted to be with him. He was the hottest guy in school, she was obviously blinde or something.

"Well you better get going, my mom will be back soon."

"See you tomorrow."

Beth smiled at him as he left the room and then watched as his car sped off down the street through the living room window. She could not believe she was finally getting the chance to take that bitch Stephanie down after all of these years of being at odds with her; it was just the cherry on top of the sundae that she got to get Mr. Levesque in trouble as well. She couldn't believe what a slut Stephanie turned out to be.

She laughed out loud to that thought as someone knocked on the door. She wasn't sure who that could be, but as she opened the door a look of confusion developed on her face. "Can I help you?" She asked the woman.

"I think we might have a mutual enemy." She said simply before pushing past the girl and into the house.

"What are you talking about?" Beth asked turning around to face the woman. "And what in the hell are you doing in my house."

"I am talking about Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque sweetheart." Brit said smiling at the young girl in front of her. "I think we might be able to help each other out."

"And how do you figure that?" Beth asked shutting the door and crossing her arms.

"Well do you have any plans to take them down? I can't go near the bitch again without a restraining order or something."

"Were you the one that left that bruise on her?" Beth laughed thinking back to when she had spotted it and thought that it had looked like someone had kicked her.

"Yeah it was, she stole my boyfriend after all."

"Let me guess, you want him back?" Beth asked.

"No, I want to see him pay just as much as her. Not sure how to ruin her, but I am sure you know of something."

"Of course, my friends and I have a little video we are showing tomorrow at school."

"Of the two of them together?" Brit guessed taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, it should embarrase her at the very least and ruin her reputation around town as well."

"Nothing less than what she deserves."

"It should get him in some kind of trouble as well."

"That is where I come in. You can't really prove they were together while she was a minor can you?"

"No, we only have a video of them from this morning." Beth frowned.

"Well I can, I sent text messages from him to her and vice versa while we were still together, and while those aren't that incriminating, I did find one that proved they had sex before her birthday."

"Are you serious?" Beth asked her eyes lighting up.

"Of course, let me show you."

The next morning Stephanie was sitting on the edge of her bed talking to Paul on the phone. She wasn't sure that she wanted to go to school today and deal with more snide comments and slut jokes from people. "I just want to stay home today."

"If you really feel like you need to do that baby than do it okay? Just remember that this is all going to blow over, and if you stay home today they are going to think it was because of what they were saying yesterday and think they won." He said calmly trying to talk her into going to school.

"You're right, I guess I will see you in a bit then." She sighed seeing her mom walk in out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too," Stephanie replied before hanging up and looking up at her mom.

Linda smiled sweetly as her daughter ended the conversation with her boyfriend. She wasn't happy that Stephanie was dating someone who was not only a little too old for her, but he was her teacher; she was happy that her daughter had found someone who cared deeply for her and would do anything to protect her. "Morning honey,"

"Morning mom, I was just about to come down for breakfast."

"Okay, well I just wanted to see how you were doing with everything."

"Okay…I guess. I mean it is hard dealing with the idiots I go to school with but I love him so much so I can deal with it."

"That is a great way to look at the situation Stephanie." Linda smiled proud of her daughter.

"Thanks mom, of course it helps that there is only a few more months of school left."

Linda laughed with her and then rubbed her daughter's hand for a moment before turning to walk out of the room.

Stephanie watched her leave and then turned to grab her things, standing and walking toward the door. She had already gotten dressed, choosing a pair of light blue jeans with rips along the upper thighs and a cute pink t-shirt that had a heart and the words Love Pink stamped across it. It was one of her favorites that she had gotten from Vicoria's Secret. She had also chosen a cute black lace pair of flats. She reached the kitchen and walked to the counter to grab an apple and be on her way.

She just wanted the day to be over and have it be the weekend already; she needed the break.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey girlie how are you this morning?" Trish asked wrapping her arm around her best friend. She was surprised that Stephanie was here at all after the terrible day she had had yesterday.

"Yeah, I figured I could just tough it out or whatever, only a few more months of school…I guess."

"Yeah like 6 or something…" Trish trailed off not really wanting to make her friend more upset than she knew she already was feeling.

"So are you excited for that dumb assembly we have today?"

"What assembly?" Stephanie asked stopping as they reached the first set of lockers in the hall and turning to her friend.

"Didn't you get the email yesterday? Telling us that we are to go into the gym at the start of the third period or whatever and it would last until lunch or something."

"No, I didn't check my emails at all last night."

"Oh, well we have an assembly today to talk about that camping trip this coming weekend."

"I don't even know if I want to go on that anymore." Stephanie said softly as she resumed her walk to her locker.

"I know how upset you are with the whole Paul situation." Trish said lowering her voice a bit as she said his name. "But we were excited for it remember? You can't just leave me to go by myself."

"You wouldn't be by yourself Trish; you would have Kelly and Eve."

"I know…but you are my best friend and we were supposed to go together remember?"

"Okay, I will think about it okay?" Stephanie said not wanting Trish to be upset, or mad at her for not really wanting to go.

"Hey Steph," a voice said from behind her and she closed her eyes for a moment before turning around.

"What the hell do you want Mike?" She asked taking a step away from the man and glaring at him."

"Not much, just wanted to tell you how excited I am that we get to spend the weekend together you know? We should totally be buddies don't you think?" He asked smirking at her in a way that made her want to punch him.

"No, I don't. Now if you don't leave me alone I am going to beat your face in or something." She said angrily going to turn away from him so that she and Trish could walk away.

"I don't think so bitch, just you wait until this afternoon, you are going to get what is coming to you and so is that boyfriend of yours."

Stephanie stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him again. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again at the smug look he had on his face. She knew that he thought he had her with this little game he was trying to play, but all he did was piss her off more than she already was. She shook her head and started to turn away to walk to class when she heard him chuckle. As she heard his laugh it stirred something in her stomach and she couldn't take it anymore so she did the first thing that came to mind; she reared her arm back and punched him right in the face.

He staggered back, groaning in pain and holding his right eye. "What the hell is your problem bitch?" He yelled as a group of students surrounded them.

Stephanie laughed and leaned in a bit. "That was for everything you have said and done these past couple of days asshole. I wouldn't hesitate to do it again either so watch yourself." She sneered turning to walk away.

"Ms. McMahon," She heard from behind her.

"Oh god," She whispered as she turned to see the principal standing there. "Yes sir?" She asked trying to put an innocent look on her face.

"You are really going to pretend you didn't just strike Mr. Mizanin?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No sir," Stephanie said softly looking down into her shoes.

"Sir it was…" Trish started but stopped at the look he gave her.

"Don't make excuses for her Ms. Stratus, everyone get to class." He barked and watched as the students surrounding them walked away. "Not you Ms. McMahon, you and Mr. Mizanin are to follow me to the office now."

Stephanie waved slightly to Trish and walked away with the two men in front of her. Once she had taken a seat next to Mike and across from the principal she looked up and licked her lips slightly. "I'm sorry," She started not bothering to look at Mike. "I don't know what came over me just then."

"Well you can start by telling me what happened Stephanie." He said looking at her with a slightly kinder look on his face. "You are an excellent student and I have never seen you in my office for this sort of behavior before."

"I know sir, and like I said…I apologize. He was just trying to get a rise out of me and I allowed it to happen."

"I see, well I won't punish you this time but…"

"What?" Mike asked dropping the smug look he had been wearing and staring between the two of them furiously. "She punched me in the face."

"Yeah I am aware of that Mr. Mizanin,"

"So why is she not suspended or something?"

"Because it is her first offense and I don't need to justify myself to you."

"Don't you want to hear my side of the story?"

"I want the both of you to get to class understood?" He asked them ignoring the question from Mike.

"Yes sir," Stephanie said standing up and grabbing her bag from the floor before walking out of the room.

Mike followed her out of the room and the office completely and watched as she turned right and walked down the hall. He waited until she had turned the corner and then set off in the opposite direction to meet with Beth. He saw her sitting in her car just like she had said she would be so he walked over and slid into the passenger seat.

"What the hell took you so long Mike? I am late for class now."

"Sorry, but you would have been late anyway."

"Yeah by a few minutes, something I could have passed off as a bathroom run or something."

"Sorry Beth, I got sent to the principal's office okay?"

"For what?" She asked, a small smirk coming to her features.

"That stupid bitch Stephanie punched me in the face for saying a few truths." He spat out at the memory of her fist connecting with his cheek.

"Oh, is that where the black eye came from?"

"What?" He yelled pulling down the mirror and looking at his right eye. "I can't believe that bitch left a mark on me. I cannot wait to see her smug little face taken down and that stupid little boyfriend of hers too."

"He is anything but little." Beth laughed, stopping quickly at the look he gave her.

"Anyway, here is the disk," He said coldly handing it to her before turning and getting out of the car.

She watched as he walked back into the school without a second glance back at her and laughed again at the bruise on his face. She then got out of the car herself and headed to the gym to meet with the guy who was in charge of playing the instructional video for that morning's assembly.

"Hey Heath, here is that video we talked about."

"Oh okay, are you sure that you want me to play this?" He asked looking at her.

She smiled at him briefly. "Of course I am sure okay? Just make sure to play that one instead."

"What is on here anyway?" He asked looking down at the disk in his hand.

"Something about Stephanie okay?"

"Okay, sounds good to me."

"Just don't mention my name if they ask where you got it from okay?"

"Not to worry," He assured her sitting it down next to the DVD player. "I am just going to tell them that this was the only video that I was given by the secretary this morning."

"Thanks a bunch." She said leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before walking away.

She could not wait to see that bitch get what was coming to her.

Stephanie walked into Paul's classroom and over to his desk. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Levesque, I was in the principal's office."

He gave her a confused look and opened his mouth to ask her why before she cut him off. "I hit Mike."

"What?"

"He was being a jerk so I punched him." She whispered not wanting anyone to hear what they were talking about.

With that she turned and walked to her seat next to Trish not wanting him to forget that they were surrounded by a bunch of students. She watched as he stood and walked around the room handing back essays. "Today I don't plan on giving any homework since you have that camping trip coming up." He said pausing as the students surrounding him cheered loudly. "However, if you don't finish the worksheet today I do expect it to be taken home and finished, it is to be handed in tomorrow got it?"

Stephanie took the paper he handed her and went to place it in her binder when she noticed a note attached to it. She slipped it out of the essay and unfolded it in her lap to read it without anyone noticing what she was doing.

**Why did you punch him in the face? I do find it hilarious though baby, care to meet me in the here after the assembly? I have a free period and can write a note for your next class.**

She smiled before putting the note in her purse and looking back up at him as he explained the assignment for the day. As he looked in her direction, she caught his eye and nodded so that he would know that she would meet him as he had asked. He smiled briefly at her before turning to pick up some papers on his desk.

A couple of hours later Stephanie and Trish were walking into the gym and taking seats preparing to be bored to tears by the lecture they were sure to receive. "So how boring do you expect this to be?" Stephanie laughed linking her arm with her best friend's.

"Extremely, but at least you have something hot to look at."

"What do you mean?"

"Paul is across the room staring at you dummy." She laughed pointing in his direction and laughing before she turned to kiss Phil on the cheek as he sat down next to her.

Stephanie waved slightly hoping no one would notice and saw him give her an almost imperceptible wink. Just then the other teacher in charge of the field trip stood and she turned to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Welcome seniors, I am sure that you are all looking forward to the trip this weekend. I want you to know that it is going to be fun but expect to do some actual work and to learn something as well."

"What do you mean actual work?" A boy from the other side of the bleachers yelled out.

"I mean looking for wood to burn and pitching tents that sort of thing." He laughed at the slight groan coming from around the room. "Now before we get into specifics of when we are leaving and what we plan on doing while there, we have a short video we want you to watch. Make sure that you pay close attention because it is important information that you will need alright?" He said looking around the room before signaling to someone to have the video played.

Beth and Mike sat a little straighter in their seats and Beth widened her eyes slightly in anticipation as her smile grew wider. She could not wait to see the look on Stephanie's face as she watched the video that was about to play instead of what was originally planned.

Stephanie sighed and prepared herself to watch something extremely dull. But her face went from slightly bored to confusion as did many of those around her as the video instead showed a hallway in the school, and what she thought was the janitor's closet or something. She heard mumbling around the room and the teacher standing to see what the problem was with the kid who was supposed to be in charge of the tape.

Her face went from confused to horrified as she watched herself and Paul walking out of the closet on the tape and heard the muttering around the room growing louder and people turning to look at her and then across the room at Paul who was sitting there with a similar look of horror on his face. She then heard a loud gasp and someone saying 'oh my god' as she watched herself lean forward and press a kiss to his lips, saw him wrapping his arms around her briefly and then turn to walk away.

Just then the tape went off and the lights came back up. Everyone in the room was looking between her and Paul, talking to their friends and neighbors about what had just happened. She could not believe what had just happened, there on that screen, and in front of the entire senior class was proof of what had been rumors only that morning. Her face reddened and she felt tears prickle her eyes as she stood, with the help of Trish who was trying to help although Stephanie hadn't noticed her, and tried to get down from the bleachers so that she could leave the room as quickly as she could.

She had reached the floor after a few moments and turned for the door just as people started pointing and laughing at her. She heard a few people yell the word whore across the room before she ran out into the hall and into the nearest bathroom. Trish followed her in and locked the door after making sure that no one was around.

Paul sat there and watched as Stephanie ran from the room with Trish by her side. He wanted to go after her and comfort her somehow but was unable to do so with so many eyes on him now that she was gone. He stood to leave the room as well, not really sure what to do when he caught the eye of his co-worker and saw him gesturing him toward him. He walked across the gym and heard people having whispered conversations although every eye was still upon him.

"I can't believe he actually slept with a student,"

"He is so going to jail."

"What a slut, I knew that bitch was too dumb to actually have straight A's. I wonder how many other teachers she is boning."

He was furious as he heard more and more people talking about the two of them, mostly calling Stephanie a whore or a slut. He wanted to defend her but couldn't come out with any words. He finally reached the other man who took a step closer so that he could whisper.

"Listen dude, I don't know what in the hell that was…but you are in a whole hell of a lot of trouble."

"How did you get that video?" Paul asked not really hearing what the other man had said.

"I don't know, Heath said it was the one the office handed him this morning. You better get out of here Paul."

Paul nodded briefly before turning to the door and walking out to catcalls and jeers from the other students. He knew that word would spread through the school like wildfire but his only concern was finding Stephanie to see if she was okay.


	23. Chapter 23

Paul was walking down the hall glancing left and right trying to spot his girlfriend so that he could make sure she was okay. He was happy that everyone was still in the gym but knew that within a few minutes the students would be released and all eyes would be on him. He finally spotted Stephanie ahead turning in the direction of the student parking lot and ran forward to catch her.

"Hey baby, you okay?" He asked gently catching her arm before she could walk through the door.

"Not really, I mean everyone knows now." Stephanie replied biting her lip, not looking him in the eye at all.

"I know Steph, I am so sorry that it came out this way. I should have known better than…"

"Then what? Being with me?" She asking looking up into those hazel eyes of his.

"Of course not Stephanie, you know how much I care about you." He said softly reaching out to run his rough fingers over her soft cheek. "I just meant that I should have known better than to continue teaching here and risking people finding out about the two of us."

"Well now what are we going to do?" She asked starting to tear up. She didn't want Paul to lose his new job, he hadn't started it yet and if word spread far enough the school board would get a hold of the information and probably fire him.

Paul just stared at her, his heart breaking in two at the look of pain on her face. He didn't know what she was thinking about at the moment but he wished that he could take the hurt away. He reached out to wipe away the first tear as it fell and it seemed to shake her of her thoughts because she looked up into his eyes. "Don't worry about anything right now okay?"

"How can I not worry about anything? I probably ruined your whole life or something and…" She stopped as the tears started to fall faster and her voice clogged. She allowed herself to be pulled into his arms as she rested her wet cheek against his chest.

"We will think of something alright?" He said softly stroking her soft brown hair. "And never, not even for a minute, think that you ruined my life in anyway because that could not be further from the truth."

"You're just saying that, what happens when your new school hears about us and…"

"Baby please stop crying okay? Even if I lose that job and can't ever teach again I wouldn't be too upset about it. You know why?" He asked pulling away and taking her tear-stained face into his hands and looking into those blue eyes of hers.

"Why?" She sniffled knowing that he was really only trying to make her feel better.

"Because it led me to you. I have never loved anyone or anything more than I love you. If I died tomorrow my life would be complete because I have you in it."

Stephanie was about to respond when they heard the unmistakable sounds of students walking down the hall and the buzz of their chatter. She knew what they were talking about, the same thing they would be talking about for weeks, would she even be able to finish senior year? Biting her lip she looked at Paul and knew he was trying to figure out how close they were to spotting the two of them.

"You should get going okay?" He whispered releasing her and nodding his head in the direction of the exit.

"What about you?" She whispered reaching for his hand. "Come with me,"

"Baby I wish I could, but I have to stay and try to deal with this alright? Why don't you call Trish and have her meet you at your car, I don't want you to be alone okay?"

"Alright, will you come over later?"

"Of course babe," He whispered leaning in to plant a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Now go on, I will see you later."

He stood there for a moment longer watching as she made her way to her car. He hoped she would be able to leave the property without anyone really seeing her; he hated to think that people would harass her or something. He then turned and quickly walked in the direction of his classroom. He kept his eyes down as he passed students and tried to ignore the comments that they were sending his way.

"Hey Mr. Levesque, if I offer myself up can you get me into college too?" A high-pitched voice laughed as he walked past.

He continued on his way, finally reaching his classroom and sighed in relief. His relief only lasted a moment though because when he opened the door he saw the principal and a few other members of the school board. He swallowed, sure that the other people in the room could hear, and made his way toward his desk.

"Mr. Levesque, I was hoping that you hadn't left." The principal said softly, clearly uncomfortable with the situation as well.

"Of course not sir." He said not really looking toward the man.

"Would you like to explain why we just saw a video of you and a young student in such a compromising position?" Mrs. Lachey said in an accusatory tone.

Paul cleared his throat and looked up at his colleagues. He knew that he would have to tell the truth, at least parts of it, he just hoped it would be enough. "Well um…As you could probably tell from the video I was indeed kissing Stephanie."

"So you are having some kind of sexual relationship with her?" She asked a small glare on her face. She probably thought he was the biggest pervert she had ever met.

"Um…no I actually just started seeing her about a week ago. Before that we had been flirtatious but when she came in to thank me for helping her with Mr. Mizanin I kissed her and um…we have been together since that day."

"So you only started seeing her after she turned of age?" The principal asked furrowing his brow.

"Yes sir, like I said before we had a somewhat flirtatious relationship beforehand but once I knew that I would no longer be her teacher I felt that it would be alright to pursue her so to speak."

"I can't say I believe that entirely but we can't prove it's a lie either." Mrs. Lachey said looking around at her colleagues.

"I agree," The principal cut in. "Well Paul seeing as how this is your last week at our school, I won't fire you for the incident and I won't tell anyone at your new place of work, but I cannot allow you to continue teaching either."

"So I am fired?" He asked somewhat confused.

"No, just consider yourself suspended without the note in your records. We can use your paid sick days."

"I understand sir." Paul said looking toward the man. "Thank you for understanding and I hope that my relationship with Stephanie hasn't damaged my reputation with any of you."

With that he walked around them to grab his things before making his way toward the door so that he could get into his car and head on over to his girlfriend's house to see how she was holding up.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was sitting in her car tapping her hands on the wheel waiting for Trish to arrive. She hated that she had to sit here in this parking lot waiting for her but she really had no other choice. She wasn't sure how she would be able to finish her last few months of her senior year here and be able to graduate with her friends, she even let her mind wonder toward being expelled or something of that nature. Just as she was going a little crazy in her head she spotted the blonde coming toward her and sighed in relief as her friend slipped into the passenger side.

"Well it's about time, I was going crazy." Stephanie said starting the car and speeding out of the lot.

"I know sweetie and I am so sorry. But I didn't want people to try and follow me out here so that they could catcall you or anything, so I took the long way."

"Really?" Stephanie said glancing over at her friend.

"Of course, so how are you holding up? And have you spoken to him at all?"

Stephanie sighed deeply not really wanting to delve right into the subject but knowing she had to. She pulled off of the road and into the parking lot of a shopping center parking near the street sign advertising the different stores. She took another deep breath and turned to her friend, her blue eyes tearing up again.

"I don't know what to do Trish." She said her voice cracking on her name.

"Oh honey, it's going to be okay. This is his last week and…"

Stephanie sniffled and shook her head stopping Trish from her rant. "No, I just mean in general. I talked to him and he said not to worry about him, that he loved me and didn't care about this stupid job…"

"See? Everything is going to be just fine." Trish said reaching out and rubbing Stephanie's thigh.

"No it isn't. Even if he switches jobs without an issue how am I going to be able to finish senior year there?"

"Just ignore everyone but those of us who love and care about you." Trish replied grabbing her hand and rubbing her knuckles.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I am going to be able to sit there and listen to them constantly bickering me about it and commenting on my relationship with him or my feelings and…"

"Steph just take a deep breath and try to relax okay?"

"But I…"

"Sweetie relax and breath." Trish said demonstrating a deep breath and hoping her friend would join in. "Everything is going to work itself out alright? We will figure everything out and if I have to, I will kick some ass."

Stephanie laughed for the first time in what felt like years but had really only been about thirty minutes. "Yeah?"

"I swear, you and me are going to go to your house, surround ourselves with delivery pizza and tons of ice cream and talk about it until we are blue in the face and can't fit into our jeans anymore."

"You are the best friend anyone could have." Stephanie said reaching forward and wrapping her arms around Trish the best she could in the confined space.

"I know," Trish said haughtily as she fanned herself with her right hand. "Now, should we head on over to your place? Do you want me to drive?"

"No I can drive, and thanks." Stephanie said starting the car back up and pulling back out onto the street.

"No thanks necessary babe it's my job." She smiled watching Stephanie pull out into traffic.

A/N : Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, hope you guys are still reading and will enjoy, there is only going to be a few more chapters to this one.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – I know it has been FOREVER since I updated but I promise I will update more often, on all of my stories. This one will be ending soon however.

Trish pulled up in front of Stephanie's house and turned the engine off. She grabbed her purse and opened the door to get out of the car. She was just shutting the door when she saw her friend walking toward her and furrowed her brow wondering why Stephanie would be out here when she was supposed to be going into the house.

"Hey girl, is this how you greet your guests now?" She said with a small chuckle.

"Can we go to your house?" Stephanie asked stopping in front of Trish with a somewhat anxious look on her face.

"Yeah that isn't a problem, but why can't we stay here?"

"Shane's home and you know how nosy he can be sometimes." Stephanie responded.

"Oh okay, no one is really at my house right now anyway I don't think. Go grab your stuff, we can stop off to pick up the pizza on the way or something."

Stephanie ran back into her house and grabbed the bag she had sitting by the door. She knew that Trish wouldn't mind going back to her place and she did not want her brother to overhear anything.

"Hey babygirl where you going?" Shane asked walking into the foyer.

"None of your business big bro," Stephanie said semi sarcastically.

"What's with the attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude Shane, but I don't have to tell you my plans, I already told mom."

"Yeah okay whatever, relax it was only a question."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and turned away from her brother. She left the house and quickly walked to Trish's car and hopped into the passenger seat after tossing her bag into the backseat. "Thanks again, I just don't want him to overhear anything."

"You know it isn't a problem babe. So…"

"So what?" Stephanie asked sensing where her friend was going but not saying anything more.

"Have you talked to Paul?"

"Not since right after the assembly. He is supposed to call me when he gets home though so hopefully things go okay on his end of things."

Meanwhile Paul was sitting in front of the principle's desk wringing his hands nervously. He had been called in here to talk about what had happened at the assembly but the man had had to run out to take care of something else so he was sitting alone at the moment. He pulled his phone out and was about to send a message to Stephanie when he heard the door open.

"Oh, there you are Levesque." A booming voice said from behind him.

Paul rolled his eyes before replying. "Mr. Gonzolas…"

"That was some show this morning huh?" Mr. Gonzolas said walking further into the room. "I always knew that girl had to be doing something to have such good grades, way too stupid to get by on her own."

Paul balled his fists and stood turning to face the other man. "Don't you dare…"

"So it's true? She did spread those legs for you huh? She's offered to for me but I have too much class for that."

Paul moved toward the other man angrily but just then the door opened and the principle walked into the room. He took in the pissed off look Paul was sporting and the stance of the two men furrowing his brow in confusion.

"What's going on? Mr. Gonzolas, can I help you?"

"No sir, just dropping this off for you. The wife made extra because she knows how much you enjoy her lasagna." The man said holding up a container.

The principle took the container and sat it down on his desk. "Send my thanks."

The two watched as the man walked out of the room and then the principle turned his attention back to Paul.

"Please, have a seat Mr. Levesque,"

"Sure," Paul said with a small sigh. He hoped this didn't go too badly and that he and Stephanie could get away from the situation with no harm done.

"I am sure that you know what this is about?"

"Yes sir," Paul replied looking at the man and sighing slightly.

"And I am sure that you can see my position in this situation. This is no longer just a rumor going around the school or a student trying to seek revenge, there are pictures and…"

"Can I just say something?"

"Sure,"

"I don't think that there is any way to deny this situation any longer. I am not sure where the students in question got these pictures but um…I just…I don't want any of this to negatively affect Stephanie. She has worked hard all through high school and she has an A average and…"

"Yes, she is an excellent student Paul. However, now the students are going to be questioning rather or not she simply sleeps her way to these grades. I can't…"

"Sir, do whatever you want with me, I broke the rules and I'm aware of that and am fully ready to lose my job for that but it wouldn't be fair to possibly ruin the rest of her life. She is almost done with high school and well on her way to college and…"

"Mr. Levesque, please I don't intend to ruin anything for that young lady. She is an excellent student as you said and I know how hard she works. On the other hand, I am not sure that we can have you employed here any longer. It will be hard enough to move past this without you around."

"I understand sir, did you want me to finish the week?"

"I don't think that would be for the best of the school, I'm sorry. I will find someone to take over your classes. I will pay you for the rest of the week though so you can come by in the morning and pick up your final check."

"Yes sir, thank you for the opportunity. I enjoyed my time here and I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me."

"Not at all, if you need a reference feel free to put me down, I won't mention this. However, you might be better in a younger class or maybe college level."

"This isn't happening again sir, it hasn't happened before this either. There is just something about her that…"

"I don't need details Mr. Levesque." He said holding a hand toward the other man. "I understand love and if that is what you feel for that young woman I won't hold it against you. You are similar in age so I don't judge."

"I understand, thanks again."

Paul walked out of the room and sighed running his hand down his face. That had been hard but he knew that once the news broke he would have to move on. Hell he had already turned in his two week notice so it was only leaving a couple of weeks earlier than planned. He just hoped that the man had been speaking the truth when he said nothing bad would come Stephanie's way over this. Paul was not a stupid man, he knew that kids could be cruel and that Stephanie would face some backlash in that aspect but academically speaking, hopefully she would do well.

He pulled his phone out as he reached the end of the hall and was getting ready to dial Stephanie's number when he felt eyes on him. He looked up and saw a large group of students in the parking lot, waiting on him he was sure. He sighed again sticking his phone back into his pocket. He tightened his hold on his bag, opened the door and walked out into the fading sunlight.

"Hey Mr. Levesque, can I get in on that easy A wagon?" someone shouted from the crowd.

He ignored the catcalls as best he could walking toward his car. He beeped the alarm off and reached for the handle. He threw his bag into the passenger seat and as he went to climb into the cab of his truck he felt a presence close by.

"I told that little bitch it wasn't over and it isn't. You two might of gotten away with the birthday party incident but looks like Beth and I got the last laugh huh?" Mike jeered.

Paul cleared his throat looking around him at the kids surrounding the two and spoke in a deadly whisper. "I was already leaving this place you little shit, but if you do anything else to harm Stephanie you just might find out what happens when you get on my bad side. It will make that punch at the party look like child's play got it?"

"Oh a threat, hmm…maybe I will leave the little princess alone and maybe I won't. But I can promise that not one person in this school will have a kind word for her anymore, except maybe her little posse of whores. I guess that would make her queen whore right? She spreads them for everyone now I guess…"

Paul growled in anger grabbing the younger man by the shirt and hauling him closer. He was about to punch him out like he had done at the party but thought better of it shoving the kid away from him and getting into his truck. He sped out of the parking lot and down the street. Pulling over to the side of the road after the school was out of site he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. She was the only one that could calm him down right now.

"Hey baby," He spoke softly after she answered the call.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked nervously and he knew she was biting her bottom lip like she always did when nervous and the image made him smile a little.

"Good as can be expected. I basically got kicked out but I was leaving anyways."

"I know but…"

"Baby please don't worry about me okay?"

"I know, I know…what about me?"

"You will probably be called in to talk to him too but he said he wouldn't allow any of the backlash to touch you. You are a great student and he doesn't want to hurt your chances at college so…"

"Okay, I need to see you Paul. I have been stuffing my face with pizza and talking to Trish until I was blue in the face but I need you."

Paul felt his heart sore at those three words. He needed her too and was so happy to hear that she needed him just as much. "Where are you baby?"

"Trish's, come get me?"

"You know I will, text me the address okay?"

"Okay." She said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.


	25. Chapter 25

Paul pulled up in front of Trish's house and pulled out his phone. He sent Stephanie a quick message saying that he was there and a few minutes later saw the front door open and there she was. He watched as she gave Trish a quick hug and then turned around and walked toward him. She slipped into the passenger seat tossing her bag into the back before she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you so much." She said smiling softly at him.

"I missed you baby," he replied taking her hand and giving it a soft squeeze before releasing it so that he could put the car in drive. "So um…you want to go back to my place then?" He asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Yes, I just need to be with you. Just lay in bed and try to relax or something."

"Whatever you want Steph." He said reaching over with his hand and placing it on her thigh running his thumb back and forth over the soft cotton of her pants.

They got to his house without really saying much after that. He opened the door allowing her to enter before him and once inside he closed the door and dropped her bag by the front door. He then reached forward grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him, wrapping his arms around her tightly and feeling her sigh contently as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"This is all I need." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Want to go up to bed?" He asked pulling away slightly but keeping his arms around her slender waist.

"Yeah," She spoke in that same gentle voice.

He allowed her to pull away and he followed her slowly up the stairs and into his bedroom. He flipped the light on and then removed his shirt and shoes before walking toward his dresser to grab a couple of things. He pulled out some pajama pants for himself and a t-shirt. He paused on his way to the bed, tossing her the shirt as she walked out of the bathroom having just washed her makeup off.

"Thanks," She smiled as she dropped it to the bed before starting to pull her own clothes off. She slipped into his shirt and smiled a little smelling him all over it before she climbed into the bed burrowing under the covers and into him.

"Comfortable? You want some water or anything?" He asked wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

No, but I am sorry."

"About what baby?" He asked knowing where this was going having been there with her earlier that day.

"About your job and…"

"Steph I told you not to worry about it, I have that interview Monday morning."

"But what if they find out about us somehow? What if you never find a job teaching? It will be all my fault."

"Stephanie, that isn't something that you need to worry about okay? I don't need this job, or that job, or any job in this world to be happy. All I need to be happy is lying in this bed with me in my rolling stones t-shirt worried sick that she somehow ruined my life." He spoke softly but urgently, needing her to understand him.

"But…"

"Baby please, hear what I am saying to you okay? I was the one that started this entire thing. I knew better than to get involved with my student but I did it anyway and I will never regret a single second of it…even if I end up a 50-year-old man working at the taco bell drive through got it?"

"Got it," She giggled placing a soft kiss to his chest before turning slightly and pecking him on the lips. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too, more than anything in this world."

"You mean it?"

"Always," he replied.

She smiled and gave him another kiss before yawning widely causing him to chuckle and pat her on the hip. "Sleepy?"

"I told you I stuffed my face." She giggled laying back down resting her head on his chest.

She yawned again closing her eyes and a few minutes later he heard her breaths even out and he smiled to himself. He hadn't been lying to her when he said that she was the only thing he needed in his life to be happy and the minute she graduated he had a plan that would make her his for the rest of her life…if she agreed.

The next morning Paul was in the shower and Stephanie was sitting on the bed looking through her messages. She had already taken a quick shower and dressed after he had been downstairs to grab her bag and make some coffee. She laughed quietly to herself at the message Trish had sent her after she had left and quickly typed a response before going to sit her phone down. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked answering it quickly after seeing it was her mother.

"Morning honey, I hope I didn't wake you up. I know how you girls are when you have your little sleepovers."

"Nope, been up for almost an hour."

"Okay good, did you have a nice time last night?"

"Yeah, we stuffed our faces and talked about the usual."

"I miss those days sometimes." Linda laughed. "Anyway, do you know what time you are going to be home?"

Stephanie furrowed her brow confused for a moment. This was obviously the reason her mom had called, which was odd because she never asked anything of the sort, knowing that Stephanie would spend most of the day at her friend's house as well.

"Um…I don't know why?"

"Well, we got an interesting phone call from the school this morning and I thought we should talk about it."

"Oh my god, you know don't you?" Stephanie asked raising her voice slightly. This was just what she and Paul needed at the moment, her father catching wind of what had happened yesterday and using it as a reason to break them up.

"Yes, I know what happened at school yesterday. Your father doesn't yet, but I think we should all sit down and talk about it together. Can you call and ask Paul to pick you up or something and the two of you come over so that we can?"

"When?" Stephanie wondered not really wanting to talk to her father about this.

"The sooner the better,"

"Okay, well I guess I can be there in about an hour or something."

"Alright sweetie, bye."

Stephanie said goodbye to her mom and dropped the phone on the bed beside her just as Paul walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and pulling his hair back into a ponytail. She watched him walk toward her and lean over to peck her on the lips.

"Who was on the phone?"

"My mom,"

"Oh, does she want you home now or something? I was hoping that we could spend the day together."

"Yeah sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" He asked confused taking in her face completely for the first time. "What's the matter baby?"

"Nothing…Well the school called and spoke to my mom. My dad doesn't know about anything yet but she wants us to come over so that the four of us can sit down and talk about what happened yesterday."

"I don't know if I like the way this could end up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't…I just don't want your dad to try to use this as an excuse to forbid me to see you or something."

"He can't forbid me to see you; I'm an adult now I can just move out or something."

"I know, I would hate to be the reason you two are fighting though."

She smiled softly at him, "You are probably the sweetest guy in the whole world."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't want us fighting; most guys probably wouldn't care all that much you know?"

"I love you Steph, I want everything for you."

"I love you too." She replied leaning over and kissing him.

After a few moments he pulled away and sighed. "Should we get this over with?"

"I guess we should."

And with that they stood up and left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! I know it has been forever since I have updated but I have found some newfound inspiration! *YayME* lol so anyways I plan to finish the stories I have up before starting new ones so here is the much anticipated update for this one. I promise it won't take so long to update next time, again I found some inspiration to finish this one. Sorry if the layout or font is weird, i used wordpad because I was so excited to start updating but i should have Microsoft Word this weekend so the next chapter will be better formating and layout and everything.

So on with the chapter :)

Stephanie glanced over at Paul as he drove down her street and took a deep breath before looking back down at her hands. She wasn't sure how this was going to turn out but she had a feeling it wouldn't start out great at the very least. She knew how important school was to her dad and he had just started to somewhat accept her relationship with Paul.

"Baby relax okay? I know this is going to be hard but it can't be any worse than when he initially found out about us right?" Paul said looking over at her as he pulled the car to a stop in front of her house.

"I know, it's just... I'm not sure what he is going to do and..."

"Steph, baby look at me," He instructed taking her hand into his and bringing both up to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before bringing them down to his lap. When she finally looked up at him he spoke. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

"Then everything is going to turn out just fine. Nothing in this world means more to me than you do. Besides, like I said earlier, your dad already knows we are together and has even somewhat accepted us, what more can he do?"

"You'd be surprised at the level his mood swings can take." She said half jokingly as she pulled her hand away from him. "Okay, let's do this and get it over with already."

"That's the spirit babe." He laughed as he got out of the car and walked around to take her hand as she did the same. He then half led her toward her house seeing that she looked like she wanted to run in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Beth was sitting at a table waiting for her friends in a restaurant. She finally spotted them and waved the two girls over. Brie and Nikki took their seats and glanced toward their leader waiting for her to start talking. When she didn't, Nikki spoke up.

"Beth, what exactly are we meeting here for? You didn't really say on the phone."

"Well ladies, I just got a call from Mike and he overheard that meeting that Mr.. Levesque had with the principal."

"Okay and?" Brie prodded her friend on.

"And it didn't sound as though either of them were going to get into any kind of trouble, he believed Mr.. Levesque when he said he started seeing that little slut when she turned legal."

"Are you serious?" Nikki asked in outrage. "All of our hard work to get rid of Stephanie and even her fucking her teacher won't do the job?"

"Apparently not, we just need..."

"Excuse me ladies?" A beautiful dark haired woman asked.

"Can we help you?" Beth asked somewhat rudely. She was trying to plan revenge on the evil bitch she hated, she didn't need some weird woman getting into her business.

"No, but I do believe that I can help you ladies and this Mike person."

"How do you figure?" Beth asked eyeing the woman strangely as she sat next to her.

"Well, Mr.. Levesque, or Paul as I like to call him... Well he's my ex. We were together for a bit at the beginning of the year after a previous break-up and this slut you're speaking of basically stole him right out from under me. I kicked her ass for it and that felt great but it didn't seem to do much good seeing as how they are still together."

"Okay... I'm sorry how do you think this is helpful?" Nikki asked confusion sweeping across her features.

Beth kicked her under the table and smirked at the brunettes cry of pain. "Don't be stupid Nikki," She said before turning back to the woman beside her. "What did you say your name was?"

"Brit," She said smiling and shaking the young blonde girl's hand. Beggers couldn't be choosers as they say, and she figured this girl and her friends could help her plot some revenge on Paul and Stephanie.

Stephanie opened the door to her house and closed it quietly behind her boyfriend before walking further into the house. She spotted her mother walking toward them and sent her a small smile still grasping Paul's hand tightly in her own.

"Hi honey," Linda said warmly wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Morning Paul," She added sending a small smile toward the man beside them.

"Morning Linda." Paul spoke still feeling the tension in the room between them.

"Where's daddy?" Stephanie asked glancing around nervously.

"Not here, he ran out to a meeting but he should be back shortly. I wanted to speak to the both of you first however, I need you to tell me your side of the story about what happened at the school."

"Alright mom, can we go in the living room or something?" Stephanie asked wanting to put things off as much as possible.

"Of course, come on you two." Linda replied leading Paul and Stephanie into the other room. She sat down on the chair leaving them to sit on the sofa across from her. "So..."

"Well I'm not sure what all you were told on the phone Linda," Paul began after glancing toward his girlfriend and seeing her staring at her lap. "But, apparently a few students found out about our relationship and somehow filmed her and I kissing..."

"I can see where this is headed, the principal said something about a tape at the assembly."

"Yeah, well they played it hoping to get me fired I assume and to somehow damage Steph's reputation because they don't like her. Not too mention, one of the students who did this just so happens to be the kid that tried to force himself on Stephanie at her birthday party."

"What?" Linda asked in shock. She could not believe that something like this was happening to her daughter. She knew that the two weren't the most conventional couple, and by many standards, their relationship was wrong but she also saw the love radiating off the twosome whenever they spoke of or looked at the other. "Don't worry Steph, your father and I will take care of this alright?" She said standing and walking over to her daughter before sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her.

"I just don't know how to handle this anymore mom," Stephanie said bursting into tears and collapsing against her mother.

"SSH Sweetheart you don't have to." Linda reassured her daughter as she ran her hand gently over her hair. "Let me talk to your father about this alone alright? You go up to your room and I'll call you down when I am done with him okay?"

"Are you sure mom?" Stephanie asked looking up at Linda and reminding her of the little girl she had been not so long ago.

"Of course darling," She whispered softly as she cupped her daughter's cheek. She glanced over Stephanie's shoulder at Paul and smiled before speaking to him. "Why don't you head home and come back around dinner time, Vince should be calmed down and reasonable by then."

"If that's what you think is best." He said before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Stephanie's cheek. "See you later okay baby?"

"Alright, I'll call you okay?" Stephanie smiled, standing up and walking him to the door.

She kissed him goodbye and then watched him walk back toward his car and drive away. She then returned to her mom and they sat talking for a bit before they heard another car pull into the driveway.

"That's your father, go on up to your room and let me talk to him first." Linda said watching as her daughter walked up the stairs. She heard the door of her bedroom close just as her husband walked into the house. He smiled at her briefly kissing her on the cheek before side stepping her to go down the hall to his office.

"Vince, I need to talk to you before you shut yourself in there."

"Of course dear," He said turning back around to face her. "What is it?"

"It's about Stephanie..."

"Has that bastard broken up with her or something? I told him if he hurts my little girl that..."

"Vince, calm down and let me finish." Linda interrupted before his tirade could really begin.

"Sorry Linda," Vince said humbled.

"Apparently there was an incident with some other students at school the other day, including that young man Paul happened to beat the hell out of at Steph's party."

"What sort of incident?" Vince asked narrowing his eyes at his wife. If he heard that that little snot had laid another hand on his baby girl he didn't quite know what he would do.

"I guess he and a few of the girls that Stephanie doesn't get along with video taped her and Paul kissing at school and then proceeded to advertise this at the assembly Friday to let the rest of the school in on their secret."

"What!" Vince yelled. "So now what? Is he fired? Is she expelled? Are you telling me my daughter got kicked out of school because I was too soft on her and going against my better judgment let her date that jackass?"

"Vince honey calm down, none of the above."

"Well what is going on then?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Paul already put his notice in so the principal didn't feel the need to do much about it besides let him leave a little early. I guess He told the man that he and Stephanie hadn't started dating until after she turned of age so..."

"Well good then, where is my daughter anyway?"

"Up in her room, she is really upset about this whole situation. She doesn't know what to do about it really, probably because everyone at school has been saying things about her and Paul both."

Vince sighed not sure what to do with himself. He knew from the start that allowing his daughter to date Paul would cause problems but he didn't want to see his little girl hurting like this so he turned and walked up the stairs to go and talk to her and try to help her figure things out.

He knocked gently and after hearing her call out to come in he walked in and sat on the bed beside her. "Your mom told me what happened princess."

"Daddy, I am so sorry..." She said as tears started to fall from her blue eyes. "I don't know how this whole thing got so messed up, I wish I knew why Beth and her friends hated me so much...and now I don't even know what Paul and I are going to do now that everyone knows about us."

Vince sighed as he took in his little girl's tear-filled blue eyes and distraught features for a moment before reaching out and taking her hand. "I'm sorry this is happening to you princess, and I don't know why these girls don't like you, but I do know that you are in this situation because you decided to start a relationship with someone who is supposed to be an authority figure for you students."

"Daddy I..."

"No, let me finish Stephanie." Vince said interrupting her interruption. "I know that the two of you love each other, and believe me I am happy that you seem to of found someone who loves you as much as I do, but these are the types of things you are going to have to deal with for the rest of your time in high school, rather he is a teacher there or not."

"I know daddy, and thank you for seeing how much we love each other."

"You know I wouldn't allow this relationship to continue if I didn't truly believe he cares as deeply for you as your mother and I do."

"I know that."

Vince reached out and hugged his youngest child before standing to leave. "I have work to finish but just know that I believe in you and I know how strong of a young woman you are, so I know you are going to make it through this. Just keep your head high and ignore those girls alright?"

"Okay daddy, thank you for coming up to talk to me. I really do feel better about the whole thing now."

"That's what I'm here for princess." Vince smiled before turning and walking out of her bedroom and then closing it behind him.

Stephanie wiped the tears from her face and sniffled before reaching over to grab her phone. She dialed Paul's number and waited impatiently for her to answer.

"Hey baby, how are things over there?" He answered.

"Great, my dad came up to talk to me after my mom spoke to him. He really made me feel better about everything and he didn't seem angry about anything so you don't have to fear for your life." She giggled.

"Thank god for small miracles." Paul laughed loudly. "So I guess I will see you in a bit then okay? I have a couple of things to do around my place and then I wanna grab a shower and I'll be over okay beautiful?"

"Sounds good sweetie, I love you." She replied before they said their goodbyes. She sat her phone down and just as she turned away from it to stand up her phone lit up and alerted her to a new message. She picked it up and didn't recognize the number from the preview box so she clicked into it and narrowed her eyes in confusion as she read what it said.

**You should of known better, now you must pay.**


	27. Chapter 27

Stephanie walked Paul to the door and stepped out onto the porch with him closing the door behind them. She smiled up at him as he grabbed her hand and they walked toward the steps. "So tonight was…weird." Paul laughed after a moment.

"Right? But I think it's good that my dad seems to be okay with us now."

"I think so too, I think he is finally realizing how much I care about you."

"And that makes me a happy, happy girl because I don't have to deal with the looks and the…"

"What looks?" Paul chuckled stopping her rant before she could really get started.

"You know, the I'm disappointed in you but I'm not going to say anything because your mother would kill me if I made you move out, looks." Stephanie replied finally taking a breath.

"Baby calm down," He said leaning down to press a kiss to her temple. "The important thing is that your family is finally accepting us, and my family…well I'm sure that everything will work out with that."

"What does that mean?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"Just that my mom still doesn't agree with my decision to be with you. She will come around though, I told you how she was."

"I know,"

"Don't worry about any of that alright? Everything is going to be amazing and we can finally live our lives and be together without any worries."

"When do you start your new job?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I got the call on my way over, everything came back fine and I start a week from Monday."

"What!" Stephanie exclaimed, her face breaking into a smile. "Baby, I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Steph," He laughed as she launched herself into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her slender waist and kissed her lips. "Everything is perfect."

"I agree."

Meanwhile, across town Beth was walking up the steps to an apartment building. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before knocking on the apartment. A few moments later the door opened and she smiled at the woman in front of her.

"Glad you could make it," Britt smiled at the young woman. "Where's your friend?"

"He couldn't make it, but it doesn't matter we will be able to plan better without him."

"That makes him sound like an idiot."

Beth walked into the apartment and sat on the couch, setting her purse down on the floor beside her. "Well he kind of is, but mostly he lets his anger cloud his thinking. Mostly he is pissed Stephanie rejected him or something."

"Oh, okay whatever." Britt replied taking the seat next to Beth. "So have you been thinking about anything good?"

"Somewhat, I just can't figure out what else we can do you know? I mean the video should of done it, but they both appear to be getting off scot free."

"Don't worry about it, I have a few things in mind. No one dumps me, especially not for some little high school slut. She should of known better than to take what is mine, I kicked her ass once as a warning and apparently she didn't get the message."

"You were the one that beat the crap out of her rich ass?" Beth asked with a laugh. "That was amazing! Maybe we should do that again."

"I agree, only it might take a couple of us to make the message clearer."

"Like you and me? I can get Brie and Nikki in on it as well." Beth replied.

"Awesome, now we just need to get him away from her long enough. You and your friends need to watch her this week, find out her schedule. Maybe make something up to get her on her own, we need to do it away from people."

"Well my parents are going out of town this weekend, we can use my place."

"Here would be better, this isn't the best part of town so no one is going to nose into our business here. Can you think of anything to get her here though?"

"Hmm…let me think about it tonight and I'll give you a call in the morning."

"Perfect." Britt smirked. She could not wait to show that little bitch who she was messing with. No one stole anything that belonged to her…especially Paul.

The next morning Stephanie woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She reached over toward her nightstand without opening her eyes and felt around until her hand wrapped around the small object. She opened her eye just enough to answer it before closing them again as she brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Hey girl, you're not still sleeping are you?" Trish asked perkily.

"Sort of, why are you up? You usually sleep later than me on the weekends crazy girl."

"I know, but I had a good reason to get up…well it was a bad reason but then it turned out amazing."

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked confusingly, it was way too early for her brain to be working.

"Well my mom made me and my sisters wake up early because my aunt arrived this morning for the week."

"The one you don't like?"

"Yep, usually she is so nitpicky about everything in my life, but she actually brought gifts for us and guess what mine was?"

"What?" Stephanie asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"A $200 gift card for that spa that just opened."

"What?" Stephanie asked more alertly.

"Yep, so get your butt out of bed because I am coming to pick you up and we are heading over; my treat."

"I'm getting up right now." Stephanie exclaimed.

She hung up and dropped her phone on the bed as she ran into the bathroom to start getting ready. Fifteen minutes later she walked out wrapped in a towel and opened her closet to grab some clothes. Since they were going to the spa and would more than likely end up mostly naked anyway, she grabbed some comfortable pink sweats from Victoria's Secret and a white tank top. Dropping those on her bed, she walked to her dresser and pulled out a pink lacy thong and the matching bra and proceeded to dry herself off before dressing.

After she was dressed she dropped down into her vanity chair and put on a little make up, going for a more natural look by just using her liquid cover up, some powder to set it and then putting some mascara over her lashes. She finished the look with some lip gloss just as her phone alerted her to a new message.

She grabbed her phone and then slipped on some flip flops before running down the stairs. She poked her head into the living room and cleared her throat to get the attention of her parents. "I'm going to the spa with Trish be back in a bit."

"Alright sweetheart," Her mom smiled at her. "Oh can you pick up some of that shampoo I like from the salon on your way home so I don't have to go out?"

"Of course, I need more anyway." She responded before waving at her parents and running out the door and to Trish's car. She opened the passenger door and slipped in dropping her bag on the floor at her feet.

"Wow," Trish laughed looking over at her friend.

"What?" Stephanie asked turning toward her. She then burst into laughter after seeing what her friend meant.

"We ae literally the same person and sometimes that scares me." Trish laughed taking in the sweatpants and tank top Stephanie was in.

"I can't believe we are wearing almost the same thing." Stephanie laughed.

"Throw your hair in a bun and we would be twins." She replied pulling away from the curb and driving toward the spa.

"Well I do have a hair tie for when we get there, you know I hate oil in my hair."

"Same,"

"So what all are we getting done?"

"I booked the full package, massages, facials, and manicures."

"You spoil me babe," Stephanie laughed.

"Well that's what besties are for my dear. So…"

"So what?" Stephanie asked furrowing her brow.

"How did that talk go this morning with your parents?"

"Oh it was good; my dad is actually starting to come around to accepting my relationship with Paul, especially now that he sees how much he loves me and everything. Oh and it helps that Paul isn't teaching me anymore."

"Did he ever hear back about that other job?"

"Yeah, he actually starts next week." Stephanie replied smiling as she thought about how good the future looked for her relationship.

Trish pulled into a spot in front of the spa and shut the car off before the two of them walked into the establishment for their afternoon of pampering.

Beth pulled to a stop in front of Brie and Nikki's house and beeped her horn. After a couple of minutes the twins stepped out and walked toward the car. After they were situated she pulled away from the curb and sped off toward her own house.

"So how did your meeting go this morning?" Nikki asked reaching for the radio dial to turn it down some.

"Great, we have a plan for the little princess. Not sure about the Mr. Levesque part of the situation but he isn't really our problem anymore since he won't be around."

"Thank god for that," Brie spoke up from the back. "He probably would of failed us on purpose or something because his little girlfriend told him too."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Beth agreed. "Wait until you hear what we have planned."

"What?" Nikki asked smirking at the blonde beside her.

"Wait until we get inside." She responded as she pulled into the driveway and shut the car off.

They walked into her house and she threw her purse and keys down onto the side table before walking into the living room and dropping down onto the lounger while the twins sat down on the couch.

"So?" Nikki pressed sitting her phone down on the table in front of her.

"We are going to get her over to Britt's house and then kick her ass. I think it will finally send her the message that she isn't as great as she thinks that she is."

"Awesome, maybe it will even make her transfer to a new school or something." Brie smirked.

"That would be amazing; I am so tired of hearing about how amazing she is from everyone." Beth chuckled.

"Between the four of us, we can probably teach her a lesson." Nikki added.

"Exactly, like I said before Mr. Levesque isn't our problem so our issues will be taken care of."

"When do we do it?" Brie asked.

"This coming weekend; Saturday if we can manage it."


	28. Chapter 28

Stephanie sighed as she got back into Trish's car. She looked over at her friend as she started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. "That was just amazing."

"I know right?" Trish agreed glancing over at Stephanie. "I feel so relaxed now I could take a nap."

"Exactly, I literally could fall asleep right now." Stephanie responded yawning widely.

Just then her phone beeped with a new message. She pulled it from her purse and glanced at the preview message, seeing it was from a number she didn't recognize she opened it completely.

**Meet me at this address and come alone, we have some things to discuss.**

"That's so weird," Stephanie mumbled furrowing her brow.

"What's weird?" Trish asked bringing the car to a stop in front of Stephanie's house.

"Nothing," she said shrugging her shoulders. She didn't want to worry her friend over something like this; it was probably just a wrong number anyway. "Thanks for today Trish, you're the best."

"Well clearly," Trish said cockily. "Just remember this in the future."

Stephanie laughed as she got out of the car. She waved goodbye to her friend before turning to walk toward her house. Her phone beeped again and she glanced down at the new message.

**Don't try to ignore this Stephanie, we really need to talk. It's important. **

"Okay, so it wasn't a wrong number." She mumbled pulling up her keyboard so she could reply.

**Steph: Who is this? **

**Unidentified: Don't worry about that; just meet me at this address.**

Stephanie furrowed her brow in confusion wondering what she should do. She was confused because she had no idea who this person was, but they seemed insistent. Rolling her eyes she decided to ignore them for now as she walked into the house. She handed her mom the bag with the shampoo and conditioner in it before making her way back up the stairs to her room. Dropping down onto her bed she decided it might be a good time for a nap.

Before she could close her eyes however, her phone beeped again indicating yet another new message.

**Steph, I'm sorry if this is confusing for you, but…please just come meet me it's important. **

"Who in the hell…" She replied once again asking who it was and why it was so important that she meet them.

**It's Kelly; I'm using my brother's phone because I mine broke.**

**Steph: Why are you using his phone?**

"**Please just come?" **

**Steph: Fine, on my way you weirdo.**

Stephanie sighed as she got up off her bed. She was really confused as to why Kelly would be using her brother's phone and asking her to meet with her at some address she had never been to before but she was going against her better judgment on this one. Her friend was acting like she was distressed about something and if that was the case and she could help her…well she had to try. She just hoped her friend wasn't slipping back into her old ways.

Twenty minutes later she pulled to a stop in front of the apartment building that she had been texted. She glanced around her before she exited the car noting that it was in a weird neighborhood. She got out of the car and locked it before wrapping her hands around her and walking quickly toward the entrance. She was feeling extremely uncomfortable right now but this wasn't the first time Kelly had asked her to come to an area like this, she probably needed a ride home from some strange guy's house.

She walked to the apartment number that she had been given and knocked on the door. A couple of moments later the door opened and her eyes widened at who was on the other side. "Um…is Kelly here?" She asked in confusion wondering why Paul's ex had answered.

"Yeah, she was apparently hanging out with my roommate all day I guess. He left but she's in the room sleeping."

"Well can you go and get her then? I need to go." Stephanie replied trying to remain calm. She could not believe that her friend and put her in this situation knowing that Stephanie didn't like the woman before her.

"No because I'm not the one who's friends with the passed out drunk blonde. You can go get her if you want to but that's all you."

"Fine whatever," she replied brushing pass Brit and intentionally knocked her with her shoulder. She remembered the last time she had come face to face with the woman in front of her and she had ended up on the ground from it.

She started down the hall, when the door slammed shut behind her she turned her head back and rolled her eyes again. As she turned back toward the hall the door ahead of her opened and instead of Kelly she encountered Beth.

"You have got to be kidding me, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Beth smirked.

"I'm picking up my friend,"

"Oh, you mean Kelly?"

"How did you…" Just then she felt someone come up behind her but before she could turn to find out what was going on she was shoved forward into Beth.

Glaring at her as Beth caught her before she could fall down onto her butt. "Whoa you need to watch where you're going you dumb slut."

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked backing away from her a couple of steps. "Who are you to call me a slut?"

"Aren't you the one fucking your teacher for a better grade or something? Too stupid to do it on your own like the rest of us huh?"

"I'm not…."

Before she could finish her sentence someone grabbed her arm and flipped her in the other direction. "I told you the last time I saw you to stay away from my boyfriend."

"He isn't your boyfriend, you're delusional or something. I'm sorry but he doesn't love you and I'm leaving."

"I don't think so, I think you need to learn the lesson you didn't absorb the last time we talked." Brit spat at her before shoving her back into the wall.

Stephanie cried out as she hit the wall behind her, her head bouncing off the glass frame hanging there. She fell to the ground in a heap, her hand brushing the back of her head where it had hit. Bringing her hand away from her head she saw blood and her eyes widened. She stood up shakenly and tried to bypass the women standing in front of her.

"Where you going slut?" Beth asked grabbing ahold of Stephanie before rearing her hand back and hitting her on the cheek bone.

Staggering backward her hand covering her cheek Stephanie cried out in pain as her back met the wall once again. "Just let me leave okay? I don't want to…"

"Want to what? Why don't you just put your big girl panties on and fight back you stupid whore. Or do you not think Paul is worth fighting for?" Brit mocked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Why are you…?"

"Oh my god, will this bitch ever get the point?" Brit asked smirking at Beth.

Before Beth could say anything Brit reared her hand back and hit Stephanie again laughing as the younger woman cried out as she hit the floor again. She then got down on top of her so that Stephanie couldn't get back up and started punching at slapping at her while Stephanie tried to block her face.

"Fight back you stupid bitch," Brit yelled grabbing ahold of Stephanie's head and slamming it into the floor beneath her.

Stephanie screamed as she felt her head hitting the ground and tried to shove the older woman off but Brit wasn't allowing her to do anything. She squirmed around beneath Brit and managed to bring her hand up hitting the other woman in the face.

Squealing Brit fell off of Stephanie and Stephanie rolled over onto her stomach and managed to make it to her knees. "Where do you think you're going?" Beth asked before bringing her leg up and kicking Stephanie hard in the stomach.

Groaning Stephanie fell onto her side her hand automatically covering her stomach. Tears came to her eyes as she tried to get up again. She needed to get out of this house before these girls did anything else to her.

"You stupid fucking bitch, you think you can hit me and leave huh? I don't think so."

"What do you want from me?" Stephanie cried trying to get away from Brit.

"I want to see your face smashed in sweetie." She answered calmly before grabbing a handful of Stephanie's hair.

Stephanie cried out in pain and tried to get out of the other woman's grasp but before she could manage too Brit drug her back and then smashed her head against the wall. She then hit the floor trying to crawl toward the living room.

"Oh no you don't," Brit screamed bringing her foot up and kicking at Stephanie's face.

Screaming in pain, her hands moving to her face Stephanie crumpled onto her side. Holding a shaking hand in front of her face she saw blood. Her nose was probably broken.

Brit then grabbed her ankle and pulled her back toward her. She once again climbed onto the younger woman her fists flying as she repeatedly hit Stephanie, laughing as she yelped in pain and tried to cover her face for protection.

Beth watched on in horror as Brit continued wailing on her high school rival. She didn't think things were going to go this far, she had assumed they were just going to beat her up a little, maybe a black eye or a busted lip, but as the shorter woman stood up and Stephanie balled up into herself crying in pain she saw a puddle of blood beneath her. Blood was coming out of her nose like a waterfall and her lip was also bleeding profusely.

"Um…" She stammered.

Brit turned toward the blonde and rolled her eyes. She then turned back to the crumpled, bleeding girl at her feet and laughed before grabbing a handful of her hair and dragging her out into the living room.

Beth just followed listening as Stephanie yelped and moaned trying to grab ahold of something to help her get away from the crazy woman attacking her. Once they reached the living room, Brit released the younger brunette and laughed as she tried once again to crawl toward the door.

She kicked her in the midsection and smirked in pleasure as Stephanie rolled over onto her side. She then took her foot and stomped down onto her, kicking her over and over as elation surged through her body. "You're going to learn your lesson this time bitch." She yelled as she moved to the other side of Stephanie and aimed a kick at her face.

Stephanie screamed in pain as Brit's foot struck her in the eye. And then again as that same foot reared back and kicked her under the chin causing her teeth to bite down on her tongue. Turning toward the blonde Brit widened her eyes with a questioning look on her face. "Are you just going to stand there and make me do all the work?"

"Um…no of course not." She stuttered walking toward Stephanie. She kicked Stephanie in the midsection three times and then stumbled back as Brit pushed her away.

"Oh for Christ sake stop being such a wimp. Hold her arm down for me."

"Okay," Beth agreed quickly not wanting the older brunette to turn on her with her assault. Holding Stephanie's arm down straight she watched as Brit cracked her neck and then lifted her foot and stomped directly onto Stephanie's wrist.

Stephanie whimpered and tried to pull her arm into her body for protection but Beth held tight not allowing her to do so. Brit brought her boot down over and over stomping onto her wrist as Stephanie cried and whimpered struggling to get her arm free.

"Do you hear the bitch? She sounds like a fucking dog. That's all you are too you dumb slut. A dog that came across the wrong toy in the park and tried to keep it for itself." She spat as she brought her foot down onto Stephanie's wrist again. "Let her go," She ordered the young blonde who immediately followed her order.

Stephanie cried as she laid there wondering if Brit was ever going to stop. She didn't know what she was going to do to her next and she needed to get out of here. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid and blindly went along with a text message without trying to call her friend to find out if the story was true.

Brit spat down at Stephanie before turning and walking into the kitchen. She opened a drawer and pulled out her box cutter. Smirking she walked back into the living room and slowly over to the bleeding girl at her feet. "Turn her over," She ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Beth asked in a shaky voice eyeing the woman standing above her.

"I'm just going to deliver my message so she remembers it." Brit replied coldly. "Now do as I said."

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of the beating Stephanie had gotten she did as she was asked. Kneeling by Stephanie's head, she forced Stephanie onto her back and did nothing but watch as Brit straddled Stephanie's thighs and slid the blade up.

"Hold her arms down," Brit spat out.

Once Beth had both of Stephanie's arms pinned to the ground be her head, no fight from the younger woman who just laid there crying and whimpering. She pulled her shirt up and lowered the blade until it was lying just above Stephanie's belly button.

"You're not going to cut her are you?" Beth asked shakily.

"Why don't you watch and see," Brit spat.

Half an hour later, Stephanie was laying in the backseat of her car with Brit beside her. She was lying there crying and moaning with every jostle of the car that the road made. Beth drove until they reached the familiar street of Paul's house. She parked the car in front of his driveway and turned it off.

"How are we going to get out of here?" She asked in a small voice.

"My friend Tony over there," Brit answered nodding her head toward the silver SUV across the street.

"Okay," Beth replied meekly as she got out of the car.

"Before we go through," Brit directed at Beth I need an apology. She glanced down at Stephanie and tapped her roughly on the cheek. "Hey doll face, before I go I need an apology for you taking my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry," Stephanie moaned fresh tears cascading down her face.

"Good girl," Brit replied brushing the hair from Stephanie's face. She then got out of the car and slid into her friend's front seat, Beth already sitting in the back.

"Hi Paul sweetie, it's me."

"What do you want? And don't call me that." He replied and she could hear the disgust in his voice from hearing her voice.

"Don't be so rude now; I was just calling to let you know that you have a delivery."

"What?"

"It's outside, hope you like it." She said sweetly as they sped off down the street.

Paul put his phone down furrowing his brow in confusion. He didn't know what Brit was talking about but he hoped he wasn't going to have to move, he didn't want some kind of stalker. Opening his door he didn't see anything at first but just as he was about to slam the door shut he spotted a familiar car parked on the street.

He walked over to it wondering why Stephanie's car was here but she was nowhere to be found. He didn't see her in the front but as he turned his head toward the back he spotted someone lying in the backseat.

His heart racing he pulled open the door and his eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend lying on the seat covered in blood. "Oh my god, baby?" He asked softly as he reached out for her.

Stephanie jumped as she felt someone touch her thigh and cried out as it brought more pain, even from the smallest touch. Then she heard the voice and she started crying harder, calling his name. "P-P-Paul I…"

"Baby what happened?" He cried as he climbed into the car trying to squeeze himself into a kneeling position on the floor beside the seat. Realizing he couldn't he half climbed into the car and pulled her out and into his arms, hating that he was causing her more pain than she had already.

"She t-t-tricked me a-a-and i…"

"Shh baby it's okay," He said softly laying her on the grass in his yard.

As he pulled away his hazel eyes roamed over her, from her feet up toward her head and as he reached her midsection he could see her t-shirt was covered with blood. He let his eyes scan up toward her face and they widened in shock and fear as he saw all the blood and bruising.

"It's okay baby, I'm going to take care of you." He said gently his eyes filling with tears. He reached out toward her shirt wanting to find out why she was bleeding so heavily there.

"No! Paul don't!" Stephanie exclaimed as she felt her shirt lift.

His eyes widened as he saw what was under her shirt. "Oh my god," He whispered, his voice breaking as he saw the damage that Brit had done. "Don't worry baby, I'm taking you to the hospital."

With that he scooped her up into his arms, tears falling from his eyes as she whimpered from the jostling, and ran toward his car.


	29. Chapter 29

**I know this one isn't very long but…the story has finally come to an end. I hope you enjoy and I am so sorry it has taken so so long to finish this one. **

**3 months later**

Paul sat at the edge of his bed looking down at his hands. Today was the trial and he wasn't sure how he was going to get through the day. Staring down at his hands nervously picking at his nails he allowed his mind to wonder back to what had happened three months prior.

_Paul ran into the emergency room carrying Stephanie in his arms both covered in blood. He ran over to the nurse behind the desk and stammered. "I need a doctor, my girlfriend she's. She's been jumped." _

"_We can help you sir," An older man in blue scrubs said seeing Paul with Stephanie in his arms. "Follow me," _

"_Thanks," Paul said following the man. "It's okay baby, we're going to take care of you." Paul whispered to Stephanie as she groaned in pain as he lay her down on the stretcher that the doctor had pointed at. _

"_We'll take it from here," The doctor said calling a couple of nurses over as they wheeled her into a room shoving him back as he tried to follow. _

"_But I…I need to be with her." _

"_You have to wait out here sir." A blonde haired nurse replied sternly shutting the door in his face. _

_Paul fell into a chair beside the door and put his face in his hands. He didn't know what he should do, but he could barely breathe right now thinking about Stephanie and how she was doing. He couldn't believe that Brit would do something like this. He knew that she had had a jealousy problem but he never thought she would stoop to this level. _

_His thoughts were interrupted as a young nurse walked up to him. "How is she?" He asked standing up and getting right in her face. _

"_We're doing all we can, she might have some internal injuries. We need to get some information from you to find out what happened, and her emergency contact information, are you her husband?" _

"_No, she's my girlfriend; I can call her parents myself." _

"_Do you know what happened to her?" _

"_She was jumped, by my ex-girlfriend I think, I got a call from her telling me she had a surprise for me outside and when I got out there I found Steph lying in the backseat of her car all bloody and…" Paul stopped his voice breaking as his eyes filled with tears. _

"_Okay, well we'll let you know if anything changes sir, you probably want to contact her family because I'm really not allowed to share anything with you." _

"_What you mean you can't share anything with me? She's my everything, I love her." _

"_I realize that sir, but it's the law so please call her parents." She replied before walking back through the door and leaving him on his own once again. _

_Half an hour later Vince and Linda ran into the emergency room and over to Paul who stood as he spotted them. Linda took in the blood on his t-shirt and her eyes filled with tears, her hand going to her mouth as she let out a moan. "Where is she?" _

"_They took her back, they won't let me see her or tell me anything I…" _

"_What in the hell happened?" Vince bellowed shoving Paul back into the wall. "What did you do to my daughter?! I knew this would be a mistake I never should of allowed you two to…this is all your fault!" _

"_Vince Stop!" Linda exclaimed stepping between the two men. "This isn't helping our daughter, our little girl is in the hospital and I can't find out why with you trying to kill Paul," _

"_Fine," Vince bellowed stepping back. _

"_I got a call from Brit, my ex, telling me to look outside because she left me a little surprise. When I got out there Steph was in the backseat of her car covered in blood and all beat up…"_

"_Mr. and Mrs. McMahon?" The doctor asked as he walked over. _

"_Yes," Vince replied turning to the man. "How is my daughter?" _

"_Well her injuries are pretty severe and she has some internal bleeding. She's stable for now but we need to do surgery as soon as possible so we need your consent for that. Her nose was broken, and she might have some damage to her right eye as well as a broken wrist."_

"_Surgery?" Linda cried wrapping an arm around her husband. _

"_Yes ma'am," The older man said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "We need you to sign this form giving us permission to go ahead with the surgery." _

_Vince numbly reached out and signed as the doctor turned and walked away. He fell into a chair beside his wife not believing what was happening to his daughter, his baby was going into surgery and for once he couldn't fix this._

_A few hours later the doctor walked back over to them. "How is she?" Linda asked. _

"_There was a complication and we did everything we could…" _

"_Oh my god!" Linda cried collapsing against her husband as Paul dropped to his knees his face in his hands as his tears fell. Vince just stood there holding his wife. _

Paul stood up from the bed sighing deeply. He hated thinking back to that day and the days that followed. "Are you ready to go babe?"

"Yeah I guess, I'm just not really looking forward to today." She replied coming over to stand in front of him.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his body. "Everything is going to be just fine,"

"How do you know?"

"Because those girls are going to get exactly what is coming to them for what they did. You are the strongest person I know, you know that right?" He whispered into her ear.

"No, I'm not." Stephanie mumbled into his chest.

"Yes you are Steph," he replied running his hand slowly up and down her back thanking god that she was still here to hold. "You survived what those girls did and you went through hours of surgery and days in the hospital."

"Yeah but…"

"Steph, baby you are and always will be one of the strongest people I know, and not just because of what happened a few months ago," He told her firmly pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Fine, you win."

"Finally a victory." He yelled throwing his arms in the air.

Stephanie giggled as she turned to walk out of the room and get started on the day ahead; if they didn't leave soon they would be late. Paul grabbed her hand causing her to spin back around and face him. "What are you doing? We have to leave. My parents are…"

"Will you marry me?" He asked dropping to one knee and holding out a ring.

"What?"

"Steph, you're the most important thing…woman in my life and nothing would make me happier. I know I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, hell I fell in love with you the first time I saw you I think, I just couldn't get you out of my head."

"Paul.." Stephanie whispered a tear falling from her eye.

"Please Steph, make me the happiest son of a bitch in the world and marry me?"

"Yes!" She cried throwing her arms around him and knocking the two of them to the floor as she papered his face with kisses, missing his lips until he grabbed her face and pulled her in so that her lips landed on his.

"Oh my god, are we really going to get married?"

Paul laughed as she got off of him and held her hand out to help him to his feet. "Yeah that was the idea Steph,"

"I can't wait to tell my mom and Trish and everyone." Stephanie exclaimed her eyes widening in excitement.

"Don't you want the ring first babe?" Paul chuckled holding the small box in his hand still.

"I forgot about that, when did you get that?"

"When you were at your last doctor appointment, remember I told you I had a meeting and I couldn't go."

"You sneaky, sneaky boy." Stephanie laughed wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly.

He laughed as he pulled away and slipped the ring on her finger. Then pulled her back into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I hope those are happy tears."

"You know they are," She sniffled into his chest.

"I can't wait to spend every day of the rest of my life with you Steph," He said rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head before pulling away and grabbing her hand. "You ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." She sighed as they made their way out of the bedroom and to the front door.

**Three Hours Later**

"I am so happy to finally put all of that behind me." Stephanie sighed as she and Paul stepped out of the courthouse and made their way back toward his car.

"I know you are, I am too. They got exactly what they deserved.

"I just can't believe that Beth would help her with something like that. I mean I know we never got along but to allow someone to do that to another human being right in front of you, and then let them basically force you to participate…I know she apologized but…"

"She didn't get as long as Brit and I think that's deserved. She is still young she can grow from this so don't start feeling bad for her or anything." Paul replied stopping her beside his car before she could climb into it.

"I know babe, I just…" She sighed looking down at her hand and smiling a little as she saw the ring. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What do you want to talk about?" Paul smiled noting where her eyes were.

"The rest of our lives."


End file.
